Fruit Basket
by anime-patriot
Summary: AU. The Higurashi family runs a fruit orchard in the countryside. Will there be more than flowers and fruit blooming at this farm, especially when its heiress Kagome and one of the workers, Inuyasha, become entangled in a secret affair?
1. Strawberries

**Okay everyone this is the start of a beginning of one-shots/a story of some sort, lol. It was inspired by my friend purduepup who convinced me to write this. ^_^ So I hope this doesn't totally fail and that you all review~ Also check out purduepup's fics, you won't be disappointed. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this idea that's purduepup's also I do not own the rights to the Inuyasha franchise, sadly enough.**

* * *

**SUMMARY (made by purduepup): AU, Citrus Collection. The Higurashi family runs a fruit orchard in the countryside. Will there be more than flowers and fruit blooming at this farm, especially when its heiress Kagome and one of the workers, Inuyasha, become entangled in a secret affair?**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT INUYASHA IS HUMAN NOT DEMON OR HALF-DEMON.**

_**Strawberries**_

It was a warm spring afternoon: the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and a soft, gentle breeze blew by. "Jeez, this is heavy…" a worker huffed, loading a crate of strawberries into the bed of a truck. There had to have been 30 other crates already back there. "How much fruit can one grove have?" he panted, looking at his co-worker, who was leaned against the side of the truck, taking a break.

"Well, one grove holds a good amount depending on how many plants and trees are there, but considering that the Higurashis own over a thousand acres worth of it, I'd say we have a long way to go." He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, letting it slowly out, trying to relax his mind.

"Inuyasha, just get off your lazy ass and help me," the other laborer said, still loading another box into the truck. "Hey, I loaded eighteen of those things back there, so stop complaining, Miroku," Inuyasha snapped, taking another drag before throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. He straightened his cap out on his head and looked at Miroku, who was still loading crates.

His friend rolled his eyes and got the last box on the bed of the truck. "Over a hundred workers and we get stuck in this section alone. Man…" Miroku took his gloves off and threw them into the front seat of the work truck as Inuyasha put the back end of the vehicle up to prevent any crates from falling out. They both hopped in and headed back to the main house where a large loading truck waited.

Miroku leaned back as he steered around. "I need a vacation…or to at least get laid. Some lucky bastard was getting laid out in the fields last night, I know that much; I heard him from the worker's house," he stated nonchalantly. "And man…let me tell you, the girl he was with is a screamer," Miroku said, grinning.

Inuyasha nearly choked on the soda he was drinking, but tried to stay calm. He didn't realize he and his lover had been that loud; he was thankful she didn't shout out his name during her climax. "Oh, really? Damn. Well, he is a lucky bastard then," Inuyasha said, playing dumb.

Miroku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe they'll be at it again tonight. That should provide some entertainment." Inuyasha shook his head and put his soft drink in a nearby cup holder. He made a mental note to tell his ladylove to keep it down in case someone ever decided to go investigate.

They reached the main house; it was enormous, might as well call it a mansion. The large white manor stood two stories, the windows were elegantly designed for a clear view of the groves and fields, and the house didn't even seem a part of the groves around it. The only thing it was lacking was a pool. But there was a hot tub on the second story balcony. Inuyasha hopped out of the truck and glanced around to see a few other workers who had returned with their crates of blackberries and strawberries.

"Let's get these into the loading truck people; come on! My mother wants this truck moving in the next two to three hours!" a woman with soft, wavy raven hair shouted. She had on dark sunglasses, a light blouse, and a pair of short cut-off shorts. She had her hands on her hips as she tried to get the workers to pay attention to her. But they were all distracted by her figure. Her perfect curves. Lips. Hair. Everything. "Hey, guys! Come on!" she shouted again, growing frustrated.

Inuyasha smirked a bit, started unloading the boxes from the back of the truck he and Miroku had pulled up in, and began loading them into the larger loading truck, which was waiting to shove off. "See? Look at Inuyasha and Miroku! They're working!" she shouted again.

"Don't get your thong in a bunch, Kagome!" one of the workers snickered. Inuyasha looked over and gave the laborer a death stare, making his laughter stop immediately. "Show some manners for Pete's sake. After all, she has just as much power to fire your ass as her parents," Inuyasha recalled. However, the other worker ignored him and continued loading more crates.

Kagome's eyebrows raised some, then her expression returned to normal. She kept ordering the other laborers around, trying to get the vehicle loaded as soon as possible, and eventually walked off as the workers finished loading the truck and returned to work in the groves and fields. Miroku told Inuyasha he was going to go relax in one of the worker's houses, homes that the Higurashis had on their properties for the workers to practically live in.

Inuyasha nodded and managed to sneak away from the rest of the workers. He walked out into the tree groves, looking around. He had to have ambled for at least five or ten minutes before spotting who he wanted to see. "Hello, sexy," he said, smirking.

Kagome was sitting on the ground on a large picnic blanket, looking at him. Her eyes roamed from the cap he had on his head to his broad shoulders, and his chest and abs which were being shielded from her eyes by a wife-beater tee, but not by much. She looked at his strong, tanned arms; he was perfectly muscular and sculpted in her eyes.

Her eyes continued to venture downwards to his old, faded blue jeans that had a hole at one of the knees, and her stare slowly went back up to his groin, her lower region already aching for what was in store. Her gaze then ventured back to his face; she looked at his pointed canines which were very pronounced, especially with his grin. "I could say the same to you," she said, smirking back, licking her lips once.

Inuyasha looked around and walked over, getting down onto the large quilt with her. "You look good enough to eat…" he said, laying her back carefully and crawling over her body. He leaned his head down, aiming to kiss her, but Kagome turned her head away. _'Dammit…' _They had been lovers for nearly two months but had never kissed; Kagome had a thing against kissing, for the most part. She had said that she didn't want her emotions to get involved with him or be anything more than, well, fuck buddies; it was a purely physical relationship.

Inuyasha brushed it off and aimed for her neck, his tongue running along the slope of it. He was lost in the scent of her perfume; he didn't know what she used but it made him want her more and more. He felt her take off his hat and heard the soft thud of it hitting the ground. He knew what she wanted next. Inuyasha sat up and grabbed the hem of his wife-beater and, in one swift motion, removed it.

Kagome's gaze was locked on his chiseled torso; his body was so perfectly toned from all the manual labor he did. She let her soft fingers run over his torso and trail down to his pants, quickly undoing the belt. Inuyasha gently pushed her hands away. "Not yet…" He laid her back down and continued kissing her neck, his hands undoing the buttons of her blouse and helping her out of it. His calloused hands moved over her skin. They were rough, but had a certain softness to them as well. Kagome moaned lowly; he knew just how to touch her.

Inuyasha kissed down her flat stomach, his tongue flicking along every so often as his hands continued to rub her sides and move up to her breasts. He was surprised to find she had already removed her bra when he wasn't looking. But it was a pleasant surprise.

Kagome arched her back against his touch, wanting more; she didn't know why he was taking it so slow or teasing her, but she wasn't really complaining. Inuyasha smirked, his canines grazing against her skin, and he moved his hands away from her supple mounds and skillfully undid the button to her shorts and pulled them off with ease along with her panties.

Inuyasha licked his lips and looked at her with a smirk then back down at her core. "Like I said, you look good enough to eat, babe." He shifted downwards and ran his hands along her thighs, his tongue tracing along each inner thigh. He carefully nipped at her flesh as he kissed and licked his way back down. He loved how soft her skin was against his hands. He finally reached his target and teasingly ran his tongue up along her outer lips, creating more and more moans from Kagome.

She reached a hand down and placed it in his onyx-black locks, gently yanking. She loved tugging his hair, which he had let grow past his shoulders. She rocked her hips against his mouth as he started to make gentle laps. He ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, stopping just beneath it.

"Ah…" Kagome groaned out, her other hand massaging her own breasts. She loved the sensations of his hands moving on her thighs and that of his tongue against her. Inuyasha quickly swiped the appendence over her clit, making her gasp then immediately moan as he sucked on it gently, and she felt herself ache more and grow wetter. He moved a hand from her thigh, carefully eased two fingers into her body, and soon started to move them in and out, making Kagome's mind lose focus. She couldn't think.

He curved his fingers upwards searching for that one especially sweet spot inside of her body. Jackpot. He hit it and started teasingly massaging it inside of her, making Kagome let out gasps and moans of pleasure. She closed her eyes tightly, her inner walls clamping around Inuyasha's fingers, and before she knew it, she was in a climax of ecstasy. Her back arched sharply off the ground and she bit down on her lower lip, keeping in what would have been a near scream.

Inuyasha let her ride out her orgasm and smirked, pulling his fingers from her; sitting up, he licked her arousal off and gave her a lustful look. Kagome was panting hard, and looked at him back the same way as she spread her legs apart further. Just as Inuyasha reached into his pocket for a condom, they heard a noise in the distance.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?"

It was Mrs. Higurashi looking for her. Inuyasha was in disbelief; they were just about to have, for sure, the most mind blowing sex so far in their relationship…and her mother needed her…

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "She wasn't supposed to be back until later…I'm nineteen for heaven's sake; I shouldn't have to run when she says run." She rubbed her face and heard her name being called again. Inuyasha sat back, frustrated and still incredulous; he was definitely going to have blue balls later on.

"I'm sorry. We'll figure out a better place and time," Kagome exhaled as she was reapplying her bra to her chest, already back in her panties and shorts. Inuyasha was always amazed with how quickly she could get redressed. "Okay. It's not your fault," he said, defeated. Kagome looked back at him as she buttoned her blouse and kissed his cheek tenderly before getting up and sauntering off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he watched her as she walked away, wanting to ask what that was for, but not wanting to at the same time. He touched his cheek gently and grinned a bit. He shook his head, got himself redressed, and picked up the picnic blanket as well as his hat.

'_So much for being a lucky bastard today…'_ he thought quietly to himself as he walked to a nearby worker house.

**

* * *

**

And that does it for the first chapter/first portion of this collection/story I dunno DX but I hope you all like it and that it didn't fail hard. ^_^

**If it didn't fail then its all thanks to purduepup cause she was the one who edited and cleaned it up and just…made it good XD **

**Well anywho, the next update will be up within the next week or two, so keep a look out~**


	2. Blackberries and Lemons

**Alrighty everyone, here is chapter 2 of Fruit Basket~ ^_^ I hope you all read, enjoy, and review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this idea that's purduepup's also I do not own the rights to the Inuyasha franchise, sadly enough.**

**

* * *

**

_**Blackberries and Lemons**_

Later that night, Inuyasha grabbed a small bowl of blackberries from the kitchen in the worker's quarters he was residing at before heading out the front door quietly and walking around outside in the fields and groves, needing some fresh air. He looked up at the pale moon in the distance and the neighboring stars that surrounded it, and kept walking; he just needed to get away from all the workers that were cooped up in the house he slept at. _'Ten laborers to a house is still too much…'_ he thought quietly to himself as he kicked a small rock.

He sat down in the middle of what would soon be the apple tree field again once the fall season came. He popped a few berries into his mouth, but realized he wasn't hungry. He leaned his head back against the tree and stared off, looking up at the dark cerulean sky, thinking about the first time his and Kagome's sexual affair had begun in the very same place.

—**Two Months Ago**—

Inuyasha loaded a few crates of lemons onto a moving truck—one of the three that were outside of the Higurashi residence—and shivered slightly from the chilly February air. "Should've worn a jacket instead of a tee-shirt," he grumbled to himself. "Go get yourself one then, Grumpy," said a voice behind him. Inuyasha turned and looked, spotting his best friend Miroku. "I'm pretty sure fourteen men can handle loading the boxes, man. Just go; I got you covered," Miroku insisted, patting him on the shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks," he said quickly before stacking the crate he had in his arms in the truck and sneaking off, making sure that Mrs. Higurashi and her father didn't see him slip away. He made his way back towards the worker's quarters before hearing someone behind him yet again. "Where are you headed off to so fast?"

Inuyasha turned towards the familiar, sweet-sounding voice only to see Kagome Higurashi standing before him with her eyebrows furrowed. He had seen her around before in passing, but they had never really spoken face to face. He cleared his throat trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of letting them wander down, but even her hazelnut eyes were a turn-on. "Oh…I just got a little cold, so I was going to go get a jacket," he said, bracing himself for any scolding she would give.

"Sure. I get it. I get tired of being bossed around by the folks, too." Kagome licked her lips and looked over Inuyasha's body once. She marveled at the sight of his arms alone; his muscles looked perfect, not to mention his short-sleeved shirt wasn't leaving much to the imagination about the rest of his torso. Kagome's mind wandered to what was lurking below his belt line as she looked back into his eyes. He was straight-up sexy; she had thought so since she saw him working outside one day, shortly after he was hired.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that, he raised an eyebrow curiously. He could have sworn she just looked him over. But that couldn't have been the case…could it have? Inuyasha became even more befuddled when Kagome turned and started walking away, not towards the house but in a completely different direction. He looked around, and not seeing anyone, decided to follow. He stayed a bit behind her, his eyes roaming down to the curve of her backside.

Her tight, form-fitting jeans looked amazing on her. She had a relaxed look on, one of the few times she actually did. The wind blew again and Inuyasha shivered a bit, but his mind wasn't focused on his goose-bumps created by the cold air. His gaze moved back up just in time for Kagome to look at him over her shoulder; she had a small smirk on her lips as she kept walking.

'_She's leading me to the apple groves?'_ Inuyasha thought quietly, knowing those were far out, and his mind could only think one thing: _'I'm about to fuck the Higurashi heiress…'_ He smirked to himself a bit at that realization. There could be no other reason she was taking him out so far unless, of course, she was going to kill him.

Inuyasha's imagination started to wander, and the more it wandered, the more uncomfortable the front of his pants became. He checked his pants pocket, and not much to his surprise: no condom. _'Fucking hell… What am I supposed to do?'_ he wondered quietly to himself. Maybe she was just going to give him a blowjob; he would've gladly returned the favor.

His eyes moved over her figure again; oh, yeah, he'd return the favor without a second thought. His thoughts drifted, imagining her perfect lips wrapped around his shaft, or his head in between her silky smooth thighs… He couldn't decide which would be better—or which head would be better suited between her legs.

He followed her until she stopped underneath a tree and looked at him, unzipping her jacket slowly. "So, you said you were cold…maybe we can figure out a way to keep you warm," she said in a seductive tone. Inuyasha couldn't believe that this was real; he was expecting himself to wake from a dream at any moment.

He watched as Kagome sat down on the ground and leaned back, motioning for him to come closer to her. Inuyasha gulped; he couldn't particularly think straight considering his imagination was going wild and he was already picturing himself pounding into the girl.

Inuyasha walked over and kneeled down in front of her, smirking at her a bit once he got in the right mindset. He leaned forward, trying to place his lips on her. He wanted to kiss her badly; her lips were such a succulent pink they were hard to resist.

But she hesitated and turned her head to the side and avoiding his lips; instead running her hands up under his shirt, feeling his muscles. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged it off, figuring she didn't want to waste time. He pressed his lips against her neck and flicked his tongue over her skin. He inhaled deeply taking in her perfumed scent; she smelled so good. The scent wasn't overly sweet…but just flawless in his eyes.

He heard a soft moan slip from Kagome's lips as his tongue lapped against her skin and his teeth lightly grazed her. "Kagome, are you sure?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her flesh. She nodded. "Of course I'm sure. You make a good distraction… I need one," she said softly, her hands still moving over his body. Her fingers moved over his nipples and down his sides heading for his pants; she reached her prize, and without much delay, undid his belt.

Kagome's hand reached in and pulled his cock free of its restraints. She let out a light gasp at size of it in her hand and the fact he was already hard. "Oh my…" she spoke softly. Inuyasha looked down between them, watching her hand stroke his thick length, and his gaze drifted back up to her face with a smirk. "You like?" Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha sat up straight and removed his shirt, then pushed his pants off of his hips and gave her a better view of his engorged member.

Kagome's eyes settled on him, growing wetter from the mere sight. His body, his cock, his deep steel-grey eyes—his entire being was mind-blowing. Kagome quickly got out of her jeans and panties with Inuyasha's assistance, and he placed his shirt underneath her, leaning over her body as she threw her shirt off.

He moved over her again and began rubbing his shaft against her wet core. Kagome moaned more as his cock rocked against her clit; her hands made their way into his dark onyx hair, and tugging at the thick, soft locks, she arched her back a bit, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Inuyasha looked into her hazel-brown eyes, getting lost in them. He moaned very softly; it was hardly audible, and he watched as Kagome shut her eyes trying to lift her hips up some for him to thrust into her. That's when he stopped his hip movements. "I…I don't have a condom," he said, inwardly cursing himself.

Kagome looked at him. "It'll be okay this once; I'm on the pill," she said lustfully, just wanting him inside of her. Inuyasha thought about it for a second. He couldn't pass up a chance like this; it was the Higurashi heiress, and she was ready and willing underneath him. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to her words, _'this once'_, and it didn't seem to register in his mind that meant she wanted him more than just once.

Before Kagome could ask if he was okay, she felt the blunt head of his cock pushing against her entrance; she moaned more and wrapped her legs around him, and as she rocked down against him, he thrust forward. "Ahh! Fuck!" she moaned, her back arching up off the ground. Inuyasha let out a soft grunt and started to roll his hips against her, burying himself as far into her as he could go. She felt incredible inside; maybe it was good he didn't have a condom after all.

Kagome tightened around him even more, loving the feel of him thrusting in and out of her body. Inuyasha hadn't realized how aroused she had actually become. "So…good… K-Kagome…" he panted out, thrusting faster into her, his hands placed firmly on her hips. Kagome at this point couldn't respond; she could only moan. "Harder…" she managed to get out. Inuyasha obeyed and leaned up as Kagome loosened her grip in his hair.

His thrusts became harder and he ran a hand down over her breasts, which were still covered by her bra. His hand gently squeezed and massaged her firm chest through the material; he wanted the bra off, but could hardly focus on that detail at the moment.

Kagome opened her eyes and let her lustful gaze settle on Inuyasha's hardened and tightened muscles; they flexed with every thrust he made. His abs were impeccable, and she couldn't keep her hands off of them; her legs were wrapped tightly around him as she kept thrusting downwards to have him as deep in her body as he could get. Kagome moved her hands back up from his abdominals over his rock-hard chest, and she looked up at his lustful, hazy, ashen eyes, which were locked on her body.

The chilly air blew over their heated skin, sending chills down their spines. "Kagome… Ah…" Inuyasha groaned, feeling himself grow closer to his climax. Kagome nodded already knowing, but not able to respond. Suddenly, without much of a forewarning, her orgasm rocked through her body, sending waves of pleasure over her; she let out a loud moan as her back arched up sharply and her nails scratched down his solid chest.

Inuyasha groaned lowly as Kagome's inner walls clamped down around his thrusting cock; he felt a subtle tingle move through his body. His mind was in a haze and his thoughts were being left incomplete in his head as he thrust forward, pushing himself nearly all the way inside of her as he climaxed. His seed shot into her body, making her gasp loudly at the feeling, and he kept thrusting into her so they could both ride out their orgasms before soon slowing to a stop.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed the way they were for a couple of minutes, panting harshly, trying to catch their breaths. His calloused hands moved over her stomach, her sides, and her breasts while her hands still moved over his firm muscles. "…Wow…" was all Kagome managed to say; she figured he could show her a good time, but not like _that_. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah…" he huffed out, and carefully pulled out of her body before it became too uncomfortable for either of them. It drew a soft sound from Kagome's lips, and she sat up, looking at him.

Inuyasha fixed himself back in his pants and looked back at Kagome, running a hand through his hair. "So, uh…was fun," he said, not really knowing what to do. _'"Was fun"? Are you serious right now? You just fucked the hottest woman you've ever seen and the best you can come up with is _"_was fun_"_?'_ He inwardly scolded himself. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a bit at his slight awkwardness; she had already gotten her shirt back on and was slipping into her panties as well.

She wasn't saying anything back; he didn't know how to take it. _'Maybe she just wanted me to "hit it and quit it…"'_ he thought to himself, but he wouldn't have minded doing this with her again. He let out an inaudible sigh and grabbed his shirt off the ground as she stood to get her jeans and jacket back on.

He looked at her and slung his shirt over his shoulder, still a little chilled by the cold but his mind wasn't focused on it and the worker house wasn't too far from the apple grove. He gave her a small smile and waited for her to walk away. "It was fun. Meet me here in two days at midnight," she commanded, turning and walking away. "Don't keep me waiting," she added, looking over her shoulder with a small smirk.

Inuyasha figured he must have looked like a deer in headlights. _'She wants more? Holy shit…'_ He cheered in his head, then turned and headed towards the worker house, smirking to himself. _'Thank goodness for cold air…'_

—**Present day**—

Inuyasha grinned a bit, remembering that one night together was how it all started, then realized recalling all of it had gotten him aroused. He closed his eyes again and sighed, "Fuck…"

* * *

**And that does it for the second chapter/portion of this collection/story I hope you all like it and that I'm doing a good job so far. ^_^ (Course this couldn't be possible without my friend, purduepup, and her making sure that everything is in tip-top shape. ^_^ ) **

**So I hope you guys review and let me know what you think! ^_^**

**Well anywho, the next update will be up within the next week or two, so keep a look out~**


	3. Blueberries

**Alrighty everyone, here is chapter 3 of Fruit Basket~ ^_^ I hope you all read, enjoy, and review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this idea that's purduepup's also I do not own the rights to the Inuyasha franchise, sadly enough.**

**A/N: IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY READING MY FIC TO CATCH A CRIMINAL, IT IS ON HIATUS BECAUSE I HIT A SNAG IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE OUT THIS MONTH.**

_**

* * *

**_

Blueberries

A couple of days later (though it seemed like an eternity in Inuyasha's mind), he was once again loading crates upon crates of blueberries and blackberries onto the transport trucks in front of the Higurashi home. Inuyasha looked around and didn't see any sign of Mrs. Higurashi, her father, or Kagome, for that matter; he had begun to wonder if they were sick like Miroku was. He hopped out of the back of the truck, walked over to a fellow worker, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are the Higurashis?" Inuyasha asked.

The laborer shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I don't really care; I'm happy I don't practically have a whip at my ass telling me to hurry up," he snapped, continuing to stack boxes at a leisurely pace. Inuyasha sighed, frustrated, and walked away. His mind was only focused on the whereabouts of the heiress.

He slipped away from the rest of the workers and searched the perimeter of the house for her, not wanting to call her name in case someone heard. He peered into one of the open windows of the manor and glanced around before he heard a loud clang come from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a "Dammit!"

Inuyasha smirked, recognizing the voice. Being bold, he crawled through the open window and snuck towards the kitchen, passing through the dining room area, and saw Kagome picking up a few metal cookie sheets. He quietly made his way over to her and gently poked her side, earning a loud "Gah!" She turned and looked at him. "What the f— Oh, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" she said with a smile, though obviously surprised to see him.

"I was just wondering where you were… Where's your mother and grandfather, by the way?" he asked, his gaze wandering over her figure once; she looked sexy even in a pink apron. Her soft, wavy locks were pulled back into a ponytail, and her lips had just the right amount of lip gloss on them, as always. She was wearing a blouse that was only buttoned up to the tops of her breasts, still showing the perfect amount of cleavage, and underneath the apron was a lightweight mid-thigh summer skirt since it was fairly warm outside. Inuyasha was nearly pitching a tent at those small details alone.

"They went out of town; they won't be back until the morning. They left yesterday, as a matter of fact. I was actually expecting you to be here. I thought you would keep up on that sort of thing," she teased. "Oh, I'm sorry. I would have been; I just didn't know…" he said, not catching onto her playful tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and faced him. "You're way too serious, you know. You need to loosen up…and I think I know how to help," she said with a grin. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed when she pressed him against the counter and ran her hands over his chest. He was even more baffled when she leaned forward and started to kiss his neck; a few days ago, she had just kissed his cheek for the first time, and now this? But it wasn't like he was complaining. He placed his hands on her sides as her lips moved against his neck; they felt amazing on his skin. He only wished he could feel her lips against his.

Kagome flicked her tongue against his skin and began moving down ever so slowly, sucking here and there; she pushed up his shirt and began nipping at his firm chest. Inuyasha moaned softly as he quickly removed his tee-shirt and threw it to the white, linoleum floor. He watched as she continued her ministrations on his skin, flicking her tongue over his nipples followed by a gentle bite that was accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

Kagome looked up at him as she steadily ventured south. Her tongue teased over his hardened abs, which drew more moans from his lips. It made Inuyasha's mind swirl; was she actually about to give him what he thought she was? She had never wrapped her perfect lips around his cock, and now that's where she was headed. Kagome kept working her way down as she slowly pulled down his zipper and undid the button to his faded-out jeans. Inuyasha, at this point, didn't care if they got caught; he could only focus on the pleasures that awaited him.

He licked his lips, his hands braced on the white marble countertop behind him, and watched as Kagome pulled his erect cock free from his boxers and jeans. Her soft, gentle hand moved along its length, and she licked her lips. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit all this in my mouth," she said in a quiet, lustful voice. He let out a low groan as he saw and felt her swipe her tongue over the head of his cock in a swift, teasing manner.

Kagome kept her playful smirk on as her hand continued to glide smoothly up and down his shaft. Her fingers traced along gracefully, teasing and making him lightly moan. She began sucking on the head of his shaft slowly, torturing him with her gentle pace, and moaned every so often, sending a subtle vibration down his length. Inuyasha groaned more; it already felt tremendous. She glanced up at him once, flashing him a lustful and seductive look, before closing her eyes.

He let his head fall back a bit after seeing her face; his eyes felt as if they had become unfocused. Kagome kept sucking, and her tongue lapped at the sensitive underside of the tip before snaking back up and teasing the small hole at the top. She used her free hand to undo her ponytail, letting her hair down, and it wasn't long after she did so that she felt one of Inuyasha's strong hands run through her wavy tresses.

She smirked a bit and took more of his shaft into her mouth, her tongue rolling against the underside and tracing along it enticingly. She relaxed her throat as best as she could and took more of his cock into her mouth—as much as she could. Her hands now moved up his abs, she raked her nails down across the firm, toned muscles. She let her teeth very carefully graze over his cock, making him moan louder; his hands clenched once in Kagome's hair as he groaned from the pleasure he felt.

Inuyasha groaned more, carefully starting to rock his hips and thrust into her mouth. Kagome moaned and bobbed her head up and down against his thrusts; her moans sent more pleasurable sensations down his engorged length. She began sucking harder; her lips were wrapped tightly around his member. Kagome looked up at him with her alluring gaze just in time for Inuyasha to look back down at her. He groaned louder from watching his length move in and out of her mouth, not to mention the look in her eyes was about to push him over the edge.

"I'm…gonna cum…ah…" he panted out after a little while longer. Kagome felt his cock throb in her mouth and immediately pulled away, panting. She stood up quickly only to notice the confused, almost hurt look on Inuyasha's face. "What… I'm sorry; I thought—" he started to say. "Fuck me," Kagome demanded, cutting him off. She didn't want to hurt his feelings; she just didn't want to swallow his seed yet since she felt it was too emotionally attaching. Wait…_"yet"_? No, it wouldn't ever happen; she refused to get attached.

"What?" Inuyasha said, not expecting her to say those words in that way. "I said I want you to fuck me," she commanded, throwing the apron off of her and pulling him close to her body, trying to distract his mind away from what had just happened. It worked: Inuyasha nodded and spun her around, her backside pressing against his stiff manhood.

Kagome popped open her blouse buttons, and before she could hardly speak, he had already pushed her skirt down to the floor as well as her panties. Inuyasha reached into his pocket, pulled out a condom, and quickly ripped open the package as Kagome stepped out of her skirt and leaned forward more against the cold marble, poking her ass out more against him.

Inuyasha moaned softly, wrapping a strong arm around her midsection, and placed his other hand on the counter next to hers while Kagome pressed her back more against his strong chest. "Ah…" she moaned out as he pulled his hips back and lined himself up with her entrance. She closed her eyes and grabbed the counter, gasping as he bucked his hips forward and filled her as much as he could. "Oh, fuck yeah…" he groaned against her shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled his hips back as best he could and slammed them forward again, earning more sounds of pleasure, and Kagome lifted up from the countertop as best she could with him pounding into her to unclasp her bra from the front. She took his hand off of her midsection, panting and moaning in between his thrusts, and placed it on her breasts.

Inuyasha got the hint and sensually began running his hand over her soft yet firm mounds; his fingers stroked over her perked nipples, teasing the brunette even more. He ran his lips down over her back, kissing, nipping, as well as sucking her shoulder. Kagome moaned, rocking her hips back against him each time he thrusted forward, taking him as far into her body as she could. "Mm…fuck, so…big…" she huffed.

Inuyasha smirked, lifted up from her a bit more, and pulled her hips more against his; he thrusted faster. Kagome's eyes were glazed over with lust when she looked over her shoulder at him. She cried out louder in ecstasy as he changed his rhythm and was now brushing past her g-spot with every motion. Kagome suddenly felt his hand leave her breasts. "Wh-what are…ah….I…." was all she managed to mumble.

She tightened around him more and nearly climaxed as his fingers that were once massaging and teasing her breasts were now moving against her clit. He stroked her in time with his thrusts, his fingers changing direction so she wouldn't know what to expect. "You're driving…me…fucking insane… Ah!" Kagome got out the moment her orgasm shook through her body. Inuyasha felt her body tense and began moving his fingers faster over and around her clit. "That's it…cum for me, Kagome…" he panted, groaning lowly from the feeling of her tightness and wetness.

Kagome couldn't think and for a second thought that she couldn't breathe, and though most of her thoughts were jumbled, she nearly cried out his name, but held it in, not letting it slip. Her hips started bucking erratically as Inuyasha kept teasing her sensitive bud as his cock pumped in and out of her. "Come on…one more time for me… I'm really close," he groaned, smirking at her though he couldn't see her face. Kagome couldn't respond and didn't even hear him; she was concentrating on the second orgasm that was nearing already—and the way he was talking was only bringing it closer.

Inuyasha moaned loudly as Kagome's inner walls gripped his cock even tighter than before as her second climax hit her. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. "Mmmgh!" At that very moment, Inuyasha's thrusts got harder until he managed to bury himself nearly all the way inside of the woman beneath him and release immediately after.

They stayed as they were: Kagome's body slouched against the countertop with Inuyasha's laying carefully on her, still inside. His forehead was pressed lightly against her shoulder, and she felt his warm breath hitting her skin as he panted. Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she wanted to fall asleep—and staying like this with him was beginning to feel weird. She started to try and get up, giving Inuyasha the hint to gently pull out of her and unwind his arms from around her.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and tried to take a step, though her legs were a bit wobbly and she felt lightheaded; she was still "suffering" the aftereffects of her intense finish. Inuyasha smiled a bit and looked at her, wanting to kiss her. Kagome glanced back at him and recognized that look in his eye, but averted her gaze and quickly got her skirt back on and re-clasped her bra, which was never completely removed.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose when she looked away, which made him turn away as well. He removed the condom, fixed his pants, and grabbed his shirt off of the floor before throwing it back on swiftly. "I'm going to go now… I, um, should get back out there…" he said, not knowing what to do or say. He was a little confused about the feelings he was getting, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was a bit hurt. He looked at Kagome again to see if she'd tell him where to meet her for their next romp.

She had already gotten redressed the rest of the way, except for her panties. She turned to him and saw the disappointed look in his eyes, despite his efforts to hide it. She walked over, feeling slightly bad, and gave him a small peck on the cheek before walking away, heading up to her room without another word.

Inuyasha, needless to say, became even more confused and touched his cheek. He sighed as he watched her disappear around the corner and saw himself out through the window he came—disposing of the condom in an outdoor trashcan before heading to the nearest worker house for a shower.

**

* * *

**

And that does it for the third chapter/third portion of this collection/story I hope you all like it and that I'm doing a good job so far. ^_^ (Course this couldn't be possible without my friend, purduepup, and her making sure that everything is in tip-top shape. ^_^ )

**So I hope you guys review and let me know what you think! ^_^**

**Well anywho, the next update will be up within the next week or two, so keep a look out~**


	4. Apricots

**Alrighty everyone, here is chapter 4 of Fruit Basket~ Sorry that it's a little late. ^_^ I hope you all read, enjoy, and review~**

_FINALLY, a A/N from __purduepup__!: Please review and assure __anime-patriot__ her stuff is good. We work hard on showing their relationship's development while also putting in a good amount of citrus, so if you don't approve of something, feel free to just say so. We're always up for critiques and honesty, though not _harsh _honesty, so your opinions _DO _matter in the making of FB. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy the newest chapter, which I helped AP type out some! ^.^_

**XD Yes, Purduepup actually saved this chapter, **_**because**_** she helped write some of it and made it sparkle and shine rather than crash and burn. She's an ~*amazing*~ writer so remember to check out her fics~ And go ahead and give me harsh, just nothing that isn't well-rounded at least.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this idea that's purduepup's, also I do not own the rights to the Inuyasha franchise, sadly enough.**

_**

* * *

**_

Apricots

The water gently rippled as Kagome sank further into the tub, trying to relax and clear her head of what had happened downstairs in the kitchen. The events replayed in her mind and, much to her chagrin, the feel of him inside her mouth still made her pulse pounce. As always, their encounter was physical, but this time…it felt like something more was involved in their rendezvous, most likely due to her advances in foreplay. She felt as if she was starting to regret going down on Inuyasha, yet at the same time she enjoyed it almost as much as he had…and even wanted to do it again. No— What?

She let out a frustrated sigh and sank lower into the warm water, still trying to rid herself of her thoughts and failing miserably. Only her head was above the water, though the porcelain bathtub was large enough for her to lay in comfortably with room to still spare, and it seemed that even as she went further into the tub, she couldn't drown away her remembrances of his heat, his groans, his face overtaken with pleasure… She huffed again and leaned her head back, the ends of her raven locks touching the still water as she kept wondering why those small moments were engraved in her mind.

"Kagome?" A voice came from the other side of her door, causing her to jump, the water sloshing over the side of the tub and onto the bathmat, soaking it. "Y-yes?" she sputtered, her heart racing from the sudden voice. "Hurry up; we're waiting for you downstairs for dinner. Grandpa and I got home early." To her annoyance, it was her mother speaking—and ruining her moment of peace.

"Okay," Kagome huffed out, rolling her eyes once, irritated now that any hope of her relaxing was shot. She quickly but carefully got out of the tub, and since she had taken a shower before she got in and was only using it as a relaxation method, she simply threw on her bathrobe after drying her body off instead of shampooing and cleansing. Avoiding the water sloshed over the floor and already sinking into the tiles, she headed out into her bedroom to get pajama bottoms and a cami-top on, then ventured down the steps to join her mother and grandfather for their evening meal.

—**Meanwhile**—

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower, drying his hair lazily with a stray towel seeing as he had gotten his jeans back on and was looking around for a fresh shirt. He sighed as he pulled open his dresser drawer and stared blankly at the folded shirts it held, his mind miles away from the task at hand. _'Maybe I should just give up… No, that'd be stupid of me. There's no commitment and there are no promises between us. If sex is all that's between us, then I'm fine with that… At least that's what I'm going to keep telling myself.'_ Thoughts such as those swirled throughout his head no matter how hard he tried to shake them, leaving steel-toed footprints on the tracks retaining to his thoughts along with the sweet image of a raven-haired beauty's lips trailing down his chest…

"Day dreaming?" teased a voice from off to the side. Inuyasha snapped out of it and looked over to see Miroku lying back on his bed with a _Hustler_ magazine in his hands. "I guess. And you're supposed to be sick, not getting off," Inuyasha stated dryly. His friend laughed, "Inuyasha, no, I do not '_get off_'; I simply enjoy the sight of a beautiful woman. Hopefully I get a real one soon, too."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, used to the violet-eyed worker's talk of getting women, and picked a random shirt (not like it mattered since they were mostly white, grey, black, and a few red). He threw it on and chucked the towel at Miroku. "Might as well not dirty a fresh towel," he said sarcastically. The other laborer laughed again and tossed the towel off of him, across the room into the hamper. "No thanks."

—**The next day**—

The berries had been plucked for this spring season, and now it was the next fruit's turn: apricots. "How many different fruits can one family fucking own?" a loud worker grumbled, complaining as he lifted box after box of apricots onto one of the loading trucks.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; the workers could be very disrespectful to the people who paid them and gave them a place to stay to make it easier and more convenient if they wanted. No rent, no bills, and no supervision in the house with heat, air conditioning, TVs, and the whole shebang, and yet these ungrateful bastards wanted to complain. Tired of even regarding the laborer's impertinence, he shook his head and kept loading the trucks.

Inuyasha noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mrs. Higurashi and her father were once again leaving the home, which wasn't surprising since they had a lot of business to take care of in the city, though always seemed tiresome due to their acres being far away from urban civilization. _'Wonder why they don't just live in the city and visit here every once in awhile; it'd be easier.' _Then with a slight furrow of the eyebrows, he realized, _'But that'd mean Kagome would probably have to leave too…'_ His thoughts began to wander until they were interrupted by yet another irritated laborer. "Move it, Inuyasha! If you aren't going to move boxes, go somewhere else!" the man shouted from behind him.

With slight frustration, Inuyasha realized he had been standing in the middle of the back of the moving truck, bringing on anger and glares from numerous, impatient coworkers. "Fine by me," he retorted carelessly, stacking the crate in his arms and hopping out. He quietly slipped away, making sure no one saw him heading towards the main house. Upon arrival, he hoisted himself through an open window and brushed himself off before looking around. However, he instantly heard soft footsteps coming from right above him, revealing the location of the being he wanted to see; he silently headed towards the elegant staircase that was a few feet away from the front door and started to ascend the steps.

As he reached the top, he stealthily searched out which of the many rooms belonged to Kagome. Passing by the room marked by her boarding school–bound brother none of the workers knew, he found the door that said "Kaggy": one of her nicknames. Safely assuming it was her room, he carefully turned the knob and entered through the mahogany doorway so foreign to him. Taking in the pink walls staining his eyelids and the white comforter adorning her bed, a matching dresser and drapes to the sides, he soon spotted Kagome looking out her silk-draped window, the one diagonal to the French doors. She had to have been looking at the workers, searching for him…right? His eyes moved down her figure, the mere sight of her voluptuousness turning him on. His gaze wandered down to the curve of her ass, and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

He snuck over behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him, and the sudden contact made her squeak and jump. "What the—! Inuyasha! How did you—" she started to say before letting a moan slip from her lips as she felt his lips come in contact with her neck. _'Well, at least he's not mad about yesterday…'_ she thought to herself as she let out another whimper of pleasure as his hands moved up her sides and around to her breasts, squeezing them through the sheer cami-top she had on.

Kagome managed to gain her composure enough to close her curtains in case someone decided to look up and notice them. She pressed her body against Inuyasha more, her arms moving up before she fisted her hands in his hair, grinding her backside against him. Inuyasha groaned huskily as she tugged his onyx black locks, running his thumbs over her nipples through the thin fabric and extremely pleased to find she wasn't wearing a bra.

Kagome tipped her head to the side more as Inuyasha's tongue trailed along her skin, sending shivers down her back. He slyly slipped his hands under the hem of her cami and grabbed her firm breasts, his fingers carefully pinching her peaks, drawing more moans from her parted lips. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her so badly; he wondered what would happen if he did, what she would do. He sighed softly and decided against it, instead lightly nipping against the slope of her neck.

He ran one of his hands down her smooth stomach; his calloused hands were gentle and in a way, felt sensual against her skin. She let out a soft huff as she felt herself suddenly grow wetter from his slow, teasing caresses. Why weren't her clothes ripped off by now; why was he dragging this out? Maybe it was payback…?

Inuyasha smirked as his mind thought of that word: _'payback'_. He cupped her breasts with the hand that had remained there, squeezing and massaging the orbs tenderly, sending more shivers of anticipation through her body. Her soft moans of approval, which were also laced with a bit of pleading, were music to his ears. He ran his tongue down from the slope of her neck to her shoulder, kissing her skin then nipping at it again, though he was careful not to mark the flesh since love bites would undoubtedly look suspicious.

Kagome didn't know how much more of this she could take as she felt herself grow even wetter if it was possible, her womanhood starting to ache and want for his touch. She needed to feel him inside of her in some shape or form. "Please…" she panted out, which was only making the smirk on the corner of his lips grow wider. His hand continued down from her stomach into her pajama bottoms; he tenderly stroked her backside before moving around to her outer thigh. "What was that, Kagome?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome's heart skipped a beat; his recent show of increased dominance had turned her on so much more. "P-please…" she breathed as his hand moved torturously slow around to her inner thigh and began venturing up.

He ran his tongue along the outer-shell of her ear, grinding his hardened cock against her through the fabrics of their clothing. "I can't hear you; tell me what you want," he said with a near-cocky grin. He was finally able to make her melt against him this way. "Please, I want you to touch me, fuck me, just please… Ah!" She cried out in delight as he finally pressed his fingers against the outside of her panties.

"Oh my…" he moaned, feeling how turned on she actually had become. "Damn, Kagome…" he groaned again, his cock now throbbing against her. He wanted so bad to be inside of her, but no, he had to drag her torture out longer. He managed to push her pants off her hips and Kagome stepped out of them, keeping his hand against her. She kept one of her soft hands fisted in his silky hair as her other hand traveled down and grabbed his, leading it inside of her underwear.

They both moaned in unison, Kagome from the feel of his skillful fingers moving against her and Inuyasha from the feel of how aroused she was. Her wetness soon slicked his fingers as he moved two digits in and out of her tight entrance swiftly. Kagome started trying to buck her hips, but she could hardly focus. Inuyasha's hand moved across her breasts, switching sides from time to time to make sure both perked nipples and mounds got the attention they deserved.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, her eyes shut from the pleasure she was feeling, and her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I— _Ahh!_" she nearly screamed as his fingers found the sensitive spot inside of her body that he knew would send waves of pleasure through her.

Suddenly, they heard a soft beat coming from the window seal, and it made Kagome jump slightly whereas Inuyasha looked up, though his hands continued to do as they pleased. "Dammit! That's my— Ah! M-mom's ring tone… Mmmgh!" Kagome got out in a strained moan as she tried to speak, "I need…to pick it up…or she'll be suspic-…sus-…suspicious!" She nearly let out in a scream of bliss as his fingers kept working her.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think, so he simply slowed his fingers down, staying as he was with her. "Pick it up," he said in a stern, near irritated voice. Kagome looked at him and looked down to where his hands were currently placed. "Okay…" she groaned out, picking her phone up off of the windowsill and flipping it open, answering in a manageably normal tone.

Inuyasha smirked mischievously to himself as he listened to Kagome's conversation with her mom as she tried to keep calm; he figured her mom was asking her to take care of things around the house. He began moving his fingers again and enjoyed watched the expression on Kagome's face change as she tried to retain her composure and not moan.

He continued thrusting his fingers inside of her, and after slipping a third digit into her wetness, he leaned his head in to her free ear and began whispering. "Do you like the way my fingers move inside of you, don't you?" he groaned, rocking his hips against her a bit as well. Kagome squeaked softly and lied through her teeth to her mother, explaining that the squeak was nothing and that she thought she had saw a spider. She tried biting her lip, which was a futile effort as Inuyasha sped his fingers up, teasing her g-spot, his thumb moving against her clit expertly.

"Oh…my…yeah…-uh—uhuh, yeah…" was all she managed to get out in response to her mother. Kagome felt her climax begin to build, and she pulled her phone away from her ear fumbling to hit the end call button, hanging up on her mother. As soon as her fingers pressed down, her inner walls clamped and her body tensed. _"Ahh!" _she screamed out in sheer bliss as her orgasm rocked through her body, coating Inuyasha's fingers again. "That's it, Kagome, cum. I love how loud you get for me. Tell me what you want me to do," he groaned through slightly parted lips. Kagome couldn't think and felt dizzy. "I…I…ah…" Her hips thrusted against his fingers as she road out her orgasm. Soft gasps came from her agape mouth as his thumb continued to rub against her sensitive bud. "Ama—Amazing…" she murmured.

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes halfway, watching Inuyasha bring his hand out of her panties and bring his fingers to his mouth, licking away some of her arousal with a smirk. Her breath finally returned to her chest and she stood up straight, still a bit unbalanced on her legs. She shook her head once and looked at Inuyasha with a smoky and lustful gaze. "My mom…is going to be back here in ten minutes," she said sadly. But she didn't know if the sadness came from them not being able to finish or that he would have to go… No, it was definitely the prior.

Inuyasha felt as if a heavy stone plummeted and hit rock bottom in his stomach. "Are you kidding me?" he said, obviously irritated, but with a saddened tone. Kagome looked let down and pissed as well. "No. She's on her way back to get me. Guess they want me to go with them this time…" she sighed softly. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh in unison with Kagome. "I want you…" he said lowly, lust obvious and apparent in his eyes, grabbing her hips gently.

Kagome smirked some and nodded. "Tonight. In the apricot grove. Ten o' clock—don't be late," she ordered, giving him a peck on the cheek as she pulled away from him. She then picked up her pajama pants, walked over to her bureau and pulled out a clean pair of underwear before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha took that as his clue to leave. He headed out of Kagome's room, closed the door behind him and traveled back down the stairs and out the way he came. He was horny, pitching a major tent in his pants, and irritated, as well as disappointed. He had gotten Kagome right where he wanted her; he felt as if she wanted to say his name: another thing she had never done before. It was going to be his next goal; to get her to say his name one of these days.

'_Ten o' clock…'_ he thought to himself silently as he headed back to the worker house to try a cold shower to rid himself of his…situation.

**

* * *

**

And that does it for the fourth chapter of this story. I hope you all like it and that I'm doing a good job so far. ^_^ (Course this couldn't be possible without my friend, purduepup, and her making sure that everything is in tip-top shape and helping write it. ^_^ )

**So I hope you guys review and let me know what you think! ^_^**

**Well anywho, the next update will be up within the next week or two, so keep a look out~**


	5. Peaches

**Here is the fifth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again if it wasn't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: DX DAMMIT I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA FRANCHISE!**

_**

* * *

**_

Peaches

Letting out a frustrated huff, Inuyasha entered his and Miroku's bedroom of the worker house. "Back so soon?" inquired the dark blue-eyed man casually, still lying back and thumbing through magazines. Inuyasha glanced over at his figure, somewhat wary of his friend's tone of voice, and muttered, "Yeah…" Then he grabbed a fresh towel and headed into the bathroom before Miroku could question him further.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and locked it, quickly turned the knob to turn the shower on, and let out another sigh. He took his shirt off and placed it on the sink, looking up at the mirror to see his reflection: a man in his early twenties with long obsidian locks, pewter orbs, and a tan glued to his skin from spending his time out in the fields. A normal, good-looking, working man—the opposite to her high status and beauty. "Get yourself together, Inuyasha," he said lowly, scolding himself. He hated that he was getting these feelings for Kagome when he _knew_ she would never return them, for whatever reason. Running his hands through his thick hair and resisting the urge to remember how it felt for her to tug those same tresses, he slowly took a breath in and then finished stripping to hop in the fairly cold and hopefully relieving shower.

However, a few mere minutes later, Inuyasha stepped out of the shower, realizing it wasn't going to help this time and that he would have to suffer through his aching desire without relief. He quickly dried off and redressed himself, absentmindedly forgetting to dry his hair—not that he really cared.

As he made his way out of the bathroom, Miroku looked up at him. "Why do you keep taking showers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a bite out of a small fruit. "What's that?" Inuyasha wondered, ignoring his "sick" friend's question as he curtly pointed to the citrus in his friend's hand. "This?" Miroku queried with a furrow of the brow. "It's a peach; they started harvesting them a little bit ago along with the apricots… Weren't you out there? You should have known," Miroku said, now a bit confused.

"Oh… Yeah, I knew that. I just couldn't tell what you had in your hand. That's all," Inuyasha said, trying to cover up his mistake so Miroku wouldn't become suspicious. "Uhm, alright then. Well, anyway…why so many showers?" the violet-eyed laborer asked again. "You really have a one-track mind, don't you? Why is my hygiene your concern?" Inuyasha deadpanned defensively, not really knowing how to answer Miroku's question.

"Well, it's just odd, that's all," insisted his roommate coolly. "I mean, I don't know many guys who take two showers within thirty minutes… Some of the guys here, unfortunately, don't even shower once in two days," Miroku said, nonchalantly taking another bite from the peach, his gaze having not left his magazine.

"I don't know…I just felt like I needed another quick shower," Inuyasha replied, lying through his teeth. "Anyways, are you coming out to work or not?" he asked. Miroku only shook his head. "I'm sick," he insisted, giving a fake cough. "But in all seriousness, no; I started feeling a bit better not long ago, but what's the point? I might as well chill and relax for the last half of the day and go back tomorrow, you know?" Miroku reasoned with a shrug.

Inuyasha nodded and sat down on his own bed, letting the springs support his tired weight, muttering, "Yeah, maybe I should do the same…" "Maybe you should," Miroku agreed, "not like the workers will miss you since you and I are practically the only ones who don't talk shit about the Higurashis. I think they're nice people, and the daughter isn't bad to look at, am I right?" he mused aloud, looking over at his best friend with a smirk.

Nearly choking on air at the possible insinuation, Inuyasha looked up at him, staring for a second, not knowing if Miroku was hinting that he knew or not. "Uh…I guess" was all he could say in a flustered manner. "Just shut up and eat your peach," Inuyasha grumbled, lying face down in the pillows and letting the cushion trap his comeback—though Miroku still heard. "_'Shut up and eat your peach?' _Surely you can do better than that, Inuyasha. What's bugging you?" the man asked, setting down his magazine and raising a snooping eyebrow. "Nothing, don't worry about it," Kagome's companion grumbled, closing his eyes, hoping that Miroku would drop it as his mind began focusing on where he was supposed to meet the heiress later that night.

With a submissive sigh, Miroku shrugged. "Okay, I won't bug ya, but if you want to talk, you know I'm here. What are best friends for, right?" he rambled offhandedly, yawning and opening a new magazine.

—**Later that evening—**

Inuyasha managed to sneak away from his room, relieved that Miroku had decided to go to sleep early and was already drooling all over a pillow. He crept down the hall and down the stairs of the worker house, being careful to not draw attention to himself, and once outside, he ran until he was hidden in the rows of trees that bordered a few of the houses. Looking around the natural area, he quickly thought of the quickest way to the apricot grove; he had fifteen minutes to make it, and it was going to be a long shot.

Kagome was sitting down on a blanket she brought with her that night, her knees drawn up to her chest as she spaced out, letting her mind wander from where she sat. She didn't bother checking the time on her phone; she figured Inuyasha would have a harder time sneaking away than she did due to his living with a much larger amount of people. It made her wonder what the worker houses were like nowadays, and whether he liked them or not—or if he ever wanted to leave…

She was tuned out so much she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her, the soft thud as he knelt behind her, or the call and sound of her name rolling off his tongue—she jumped when she felt his strong hands wrap around her from behind. "Ah! Oh…Inuyasha, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts…" She paused for a moment before changing the topic. "You're late," she informed him, trying to play off her fright and confession with a small smile, her heart palpitating as his lips ran over her neck. "I'm sorry; I got a late start…" Then, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, he asked quietly, "What were you thinking about?"

For a moment, her breath caught in her throat before she managed to relax. "Nothing really; just that I haven't been out here in a long time… Kinda funny how I thought of this place…" she wondered absently before clearing her throat and dismissing it: "Maybe it's because it's apricot season." Kagome shrugged and turned around to face him as she unzipped her jacket and dropped it to the side. "Anyway, you better not make me wait again," she breathed silently with another amused smirk sliding onto her lips. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what Kagome was talking about before, but shrugging it off as easily as she had. "I won't," he promised softly, laying her on her back against the plush blanket and faintly basking in the feel of supple skin against his own.

He slid his calloused hands underneath her shirt, teasing her nipples with his fingertips through the fabric of her bra. Inuyasha cupped her breasts, and she gasped from the chill of his hands on her heated skin. Kagome grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, exposing his hands on her covered chest before he bent down and placed his mouth on the top curve of her breast. "You're skin is so soft…" he whispered, unhooking her bra and letting her breasts spill free then immediately taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking it hard then teasingly encircling the perked bud with his tongue.

She moaned softly, her hands fisting in his dark hair as his lips moved against her breasts. She hooked her legs around his hips, feeling his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans; she was wearing a skirt for their convenience, which only aided in how well she could feel how much he wanted her. He braced himself off the ground and her body with one arm as he moved his free hand down the curve of her unattended breast, over her side, sending more shivers of electricity through Kagome's body.

She let her head fall back against the blanket gasping again as she felt his fingers run over her womanhood. "No underwear…" he growled huskily, approvingly. She nodded. "Easier…" she huffed out, feeling his thumb brush over her clit as he pressed two fingers inside of her body. Kagome gently bucked her hips as best she could, moaning with every thrust of his fingers.

She felt Inuyasha smirk against her skin, feeling his sharp canines graze her breasts; she bit her lower lip, not allowing herself to say the other's name. She tugged in his hair, tightening around his fingers, and pulled his head up, looking into his deep gray eyes; her breath was caught in her throat, her thoughts completely disappearing from the intensity of his smoldering gaze. "I need you inside me," she managed to gasp out softly, feeling his fingers thrust faster.

She felt a flutter in her stomach, but ignored the thoughts that accompanied it and instead groaned when his fingers left her to undo his jeans quickly. Inuyasha managed to swiftly free his cock from it's confinement in the denim. Though she'd seen him naked before, the sight of him never failed to take her breath away—he was perfect to her… What? No, it was just sex. So what if he had a nice cock, body, hair…eyes…and personality…

Kagome shook her head, blocking her thoughts again. Inuyasha rocked his hips against hers, his shaft rubbing across her sensitive clit; it earned more pleading moans from the brunette. Inuyasha searched his pockets for a condom and felt his stomach drop, not feeling one. "Fucking hell…not now…" he grumbled to himself.

He suddenly groaned lowly feeling her soft hand around his length, stroking him generously. "Forget the condom; I'm on the pill, remember? Just…remember from now on," Kagome said, biting her lower lip, her eyes glued on her hand, frightened that if she looked back into his eyes, she'd see something she didn't want to see or that she'd reveal the very same. Inuyasha nodded and shifted, moving her hand gently away, pressing himself inside of her, both moaning in unison.

Kagome enveloped his entire length and gasped, rocked to her very core by how good he felt filling her unsheathed…but the question that burned its way into the back of her mind and subconscious was if it was _only_ because he was without a condom inside of her.

"Don't stop," she whispered. Wrapping her legs around his waist tighter, she arched up, panting as he began to thrust deeply into her, his head leaning down into the crook of her neck. She tightened her grip in his hair again, gasping with him, his hot breath sending tingles through her nerves as they hit her skin. Inuyasha kissed her neck and began setting a pace that stole her breath away.

Something in that moment awakened inside of her—no one had made her feel quite this way, even years ago… No, dammit this wasn't supposed to be happening. Not so quickly and not at all. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and lifted her up, bringing himself inside her even more deeply, hitting the perfect spot inside of Kagome's body. Within mere seconds, her back was arched off the ground and her fingers were entangled in Inuyasha's onyx hair, a loud moan nearing a scream of ecstasy leaving her lips.

Inuyasha groaned, almost growled as her inner walls clenched around his shaft, and Kagome, without realizing it, tightened her legs around him more as he reached his climax as well, releasing his warm seed deep inside of her. Catching his breath, Inuyasha kissed her neck tenderly and quietly whispered, "You have a gorgeous smile," when he pulled back and looked at her. Kagome wasn't aware that she was smiling dreamily at him—at all. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up, and shifted a bit.

Inuyasha felt his smirk falter and got the hint; he carefully pulled himself from her body and fixed himself back in his pants with a quiet sigh. Kagome bit her lower lip and grabbed her shirt, throwing it back on, not caring about fixing her bra back on herself before she grabbed her jacket quickly, threw it on as well, and zipped it up the entire way.

She took a deep breath and looked back at Inuyasha, who was looking at her, seemingly in thought; she moved back towards him and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek. "Summer is almost here. I'm going to be a bit busy…and the house is going to have a few visitors, so it'll be a little harder to sneak away."

Inuyasha nodded, a small smirk returning on his features as a result of the kiss to his cheek, before he responded, "Okay. I can wait." Kagome looked at him for another short second then abruptly stood and grabbed up the blanket. "Yeah…'Til then…" she said softly, turning and heading back to her home, not once looking back.

He waited until she was out of sight to fall back to the ground, sighing and looking up at the night sky and the spread out stars, his mind scattered with them, and he soon unintentionally fell asleep with the warm late spring air lulling him there.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 5! XD;;; I hope you all enjoy it and that it wasn't a disappointment. Also I apologize for it being a few days late. If it is good, give thanks to purduepup once again for making it spiffy and shiny. ^_^ The next chapter will be up within roughly a week~

Important note from beta-reader/friend/editor purduepup: _I just wanted to explain something for you amazing people reading this fanfiction. First of all, we're going by seasons here, using fruits and when they grow to signal how much time has passed. We began with strawberries, the first of the season, so quite a few weeks have passed since the first chapter's event; since peaches are somewhat in spring and summer, they signal the change in seasons. So, next chapter should be the beginning of summer—just wanted to give you a heads-up. Also, __anime-patriot__ and even I appreciate your reviews like crazy, so make sure to share your opinion on this fiction if you want! Thanks for the love and support; you all rock. ^.^_


	6. Cherries

**Here is the sixth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ ****This is going to be a LONG ASS chapter…**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN WITH THE DISCLAIMER? *RAGE***

_**Cherries**_

_Leaving her womanhood aching for more, his lips brushed over her skin, leaving a trail of gentle kisses and sensitive nerves behind as he moved up her stomach. His calloused hands ran tenderly over her thighs to the curve of her sides, his wet tongue flicking out every so often to greet her heated flesh… His deep, steel-gray eyes looked up at her, drawing her into his powerful, seducing gaze. He grinned and moved his body up along hers, his lips pressing and molding against her own in a heated kiss as he filled her. Kagome gasped into the passionate kiss he bestowed upon her lips and rocked her hips down to greet his own._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands gripped in his hair. The brunette arched her back, reveling in the feel of his hands against her sides as he rocked himself, grinding their hips together. She felt him lightly nip at her lower lip, his tongue tracing it afterwards before he drew her lower lip into his mouth, sucking it lightly before deepening the embrace; this succeeded in drawing more pleasured moans from her. "You feel amazing…" he said huskily, his warm breath lightly brushing over her lips, sending waves of electricity through her body, the low and lustful tone of his voice only servicing to turn her on more._

_His gaze traveled down from the look of ecstasy on her face to her bouncing breasts caused by the power of his thrusts. A grin spread over his features as he leaned back down, taking her lips with his own for another impassioned kiss. _

_Her fingers twisted loosely in the silky tresses of his thick onyx hair, then let go as she ran her hands down over his shoulders and his strong back. She moaned loudly as he picked her hips up to drive himself faster into her. Every thrust into her tensed body sent her on a one-way trip to cloud-nine bliss. She broke the kiss, panting softly against his parted lips as her nails raked smoothly over the flexing muscles in his back. "Yes…" she moaned out breathlessly, trying to match the pace of his thrusts._

_Kagome tightened herself around her lover again, her eyes opening, staring into his smoldering gaze, nearly melting in his arms from the intensity lying within his eyes. Her toes began to curl as the pleasure washed over her again, and his muscles tightened even more against her body as they both neared their climax_—

"KAGOME!" screamed a loud and rambunctious voice as it busted into her room. The sudden jolt created by the blurred figure jumping on her bed caused her to unwillingly rouse out of her erotic dream. "Gah, what the fuck?" she shouted none-too-innocently, rubbing her eyes and narrowing them at the figure whose voice she recognized immediately.

Souta.

"Hey, watch the language, Kaggy," he laughed, hugging her tightly. Eye ticking in annoyance, Kagome grabbed him and pinned him down on her bed, bending his arm behind his back and pressing his head down against the covers with no mercy. "Why'd you wake me up, you brat?" she yelled at him, but her torture only caused him to laugh more. "Wow, this brings back memories, huh, sis? You aren't going to even ask—_ow!_—why your favorite brother is here?" he mused despite his abused limb hurting.

"If I had a favorite brother, I would," Kagome muttered sarcastically, glancing back at her alarm clock. _5:35 AM._ This only made her angrier, considering she had just went to sleep five hours before and now lacked an efficient amount of energy. "God, you're so annoying! Why'd you wake me up!" she loudly asked him again, not caring if she woke her mother and grandfather up at this point if they happened to be asleep.

"_Ah!_ Sis, that hurts!" Souta whined. "I only woke you up 'cause you're _my_ favorite big sister, and I just got here. Figured you'd want to see me." When she twisted his arm further, he rushed out a more suitable explanation. "Plus, Mom and Gramps want you downstairs! _Ow!_" he griped again, trying to pull his arm free from Kagome's iron grip. He had to admit she was strong for her size and was still able to whoop his ass, even though he was bigger than she was; the thought actually kind of depressed him.

Kagome eventually let go and flopped back down on her bed, irate to have been awakened from her dream…or was she? Should she have been frustrated? She had never dreamt about Inuyasha like that before—and he _kissed_ her! Though the dream was nice, she didn't want that kiss… At least, that's what she was going to keep telling herself. She looked over at her sixteen year old brother, who was rubbing his shoulder as if it'd relieve her inflicted pain. "Come on!" he encouraged, hopping off the mattress and heading out of her feminine room.

The elder sibling let out an aggravated groan and dragged herself out of bed, following his trail. She ran her hand through her silky hair, descending the stairs behind Souta to see her mother and grandfather sitting in the living room. "Yes?" she asked bluntly, plopping down on the sofa, still irritated at her brother for waking her in his "oh-so-gentle" manner.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and sighed softly. "Well, Kagome, your brother has decided he wants to work out in the fields with the…help." Kagome's nose twitched at her mother's pause, but she didn't question it. "Because he wants to get more information about what its like to live in their houses and how they all manage to get along, we wanted you to know so you don't…'blow his cover', as he put it."

'_Did I really have to wake up to hear this? Couldn't I have just been told in the morning or just left a note…?' _she complained inwardly, but only nodded her head in agreement to her guardian's instructions. "Okay… So, can I go back to sleep now?" she grumbled, her lids still feeling drowsy.

"Yes, you can for a few more hours, but then you have to be up because I need you to get Souta settled in a worker house while Grandpa and I go into town to handle some business," her mother stated, obviously annoyed with Souta's decision, but not opposing to it.

With slit eyes, Kagome watched as her mother and grandfather went upstairs. "I'm surprised they didn't hear you crying like a little girl," she huffed to her brother once they were out of hearing range, standing up and getting ready to follow her elders' footsteps before Souta grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back, copying his position from earlier.

"Hah! This time I got you!" he shouted in rebuttal. Kagome merely rolled her eyes and backed into him hard enough to knock him off balance before she slid her arms out of his grasp and pinned him on the ground, her foot in the middle of his back as she pulled both his arms back. "Do you give?" she shouted victoriously, smirking down at his fallen figure.

Their mother ran back downstairs to see Kagome seemingly about to dislocate Souta's shoulders while he was pinned to the ground, yelling, _"I give! I give!"_ repeatedly. "I swear, you two… Some things never change." She rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at her daughter, who then let the teen's arms drop to the floor, before she headed back upstairs without another word.

—**Later that morning**—

A still groggy Kagome sighed in annoyance at her brother's energy; she didn't understand how a _teenage _boy was a _morning_ _person_. Weren't they supposed to sleep in like the rest of their kind? It was seven-thirty, and almost time for the workers to start harvesting again, so the two siblings hurried out while they could before people realized they were emerging from the house—a place forbidden to workers. Kagome led the way to one of the closest laborer houses, one a decently large size, and entered with her all-purpose key to the fields. She neglected to wear something more concealing since it was hot, the beginning of summer already staining the fields' residents' shirts with sweat, and she entered the house wearing a purple, spaghetti strap cami and small, cut-off denim shorts, plus a simple pair of flats for shoes. Her cleavage was exposed from the swooped neckline of the cami, but she didn't mind as she'd relished in whatever breeze was outside, and now cherished the house's air conditioning performing wonders on her heated skin.

She led Souta up the stairs and opened the door to several rooms, a few having workers in them who gave Kagome mixed looks. Some obviously were checking her out, enjoying her revealing attire while others looked at her with disdain, never ones to enjoy Higurashi company apparently. Brushing off all the looks aimed in her direction, she finally reached a room with two made beds and a third that was obviously unoccupied. There were no sheets covering it, and after she finished checking a few of the dresser drawers next to the bare mattress only to find them empty, she dropped Souta's suitcase in the unused area. She turned around, giving him an un-amused stare before deadpanning in her naturally caring way, "Have fun."

With lit eyes, Souta plopped down on his bed and folded his arms. "Yeah, I think I am. Better get out of here though, sis, before they get suspicious as to why we halfway look alike," he said, yawning quietly. Kagome rolled her eyes, smartly replying, "What will make them suspicious is you calling me that within earshot." She then turned and walked away, heading back down the stairs and out the front door to return to her duties as the Higurashi fields' heiress.

Around this time, Inuyasha and Miroku heard the front door shut from the kitchen, and Miroku checked his watch, both friends oblivious to their superior's presence. "Huh; we still have fifteen minutes before we have to harvest. You don't think these guys actually decided to get a head start, did you?" the deep-blue eyed man asked, sounding surprised at the prospect of eager laborers. Inuyasha only shrugged. "No matter. Crap, I forgot my hat," Inuyasha muttered as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Oh, yeah, Yash, I've been meaning to ask, why have you been so tense lately?" Miroku inquired since his roommate had seemed more short-tempered and irritable than usual for the past week and a half. He was unaware that his best friend had just simply not been laid in that time and was suffering from sexual frustration, the effects washing out onto his surroundings instead of being bottled up inside or portrayed through wet dreams.

"I don't know. Just tired," Inuyasha mumbled as an excuse, hoping his friend would drop it while they made their way further into the hallways. But as the two passed by the open door of one of other bedrooms, they heard some of their fellow workers talking.

"That Higurashi heiress has a nice ass," one of them stated. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind tapping that. Think she's still a virgin?" another asked. "Nah, the way she dresses, there's no way. She has 'easy' written all over her," a third voice bitterly said.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the way they talked about her, and couldn't stop himself. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, heading back for the room and leaving a confused Miroku to follow his lead. As he walked in, the three men looked at him and scoffed. "What the hell do you want, Inuyasha?" one of the workers asked, obviously not happy to see him in their bedroom.

Unluckily for them, they didn't see the irate flash in Inuyasha's gray eyes. "If you guys say one more fucking word about Kagome, you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor!" he spoke in a low, angered tone. His teeth gritted and his fists clenched; he had gotten to his breaking point and was tired of hearing nearly every worker disrespect his secret lover and her family—people who deserved to be treated and thought of right, especially her…

"Ohh, I'm so scared," chuckled the one who had asked Inuyasha what he was doing in their room. The man stood up and squared off in front of the loyal worker. "If you want to fight, I'm right here. It's a fucking fact she's easy, and everyone knows it," the worker taunted again.

Always one to sense danger and a brewing storm, Miroku hurriedly walked in the room and firmly stood between the two men ready to fight. "Whoa, guys, calm down. Onigumo, you really shouldn't talk about Kagome like that, it's not right. You don't know her or know what she's like. Her family has been kind enough to let us live here rent-free with free food, no bills to pay, and they sign your paycheck," Miroku reasoned, trying to cool the situation down.

"Yeah, Onigumo, back off; we don't need a fight right now. Besides, it looks like Inuyasha has a little crush on her. You missed your chance, buddy, she was just here a minute ago, but she left. She walked in with some new guy. He's right down the hall, I think in your room," rambled a separate worker, the one who initially wondered if Kagome was still "innocent".

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Onigumo. "You got fucking lucky this time. Next time, though, Miroku's not going to be able to stop me from disemboweling you," he said threateningly through ground teeth. This time Onigumo got the hint, and actually felt a small sense of terror travel down his spine; even Miroku felt Inuyasha's anger seeping off him, and quickly escorted him out and down the hall to their own room.

"Man, what was all that about?" the violet-eyed man asked, worried about his friend. He followed Inuyasha to the room and glanced at the younger male who was sitting on the bed wide-eyed. Inuyasha then turned his attention toward the new "worker", frustration still sunk in his demeanor. "Nothing, Miroku," Inuyasha muttered while still staring at their new roommate. "Who are you?" he asked finally, both he and Miroku unaware that the newcomer had just heard the entire commotion next door…and was Kagome's brother.

"My name is Souta…Souta Supai," the youngest of the three males said, proud of himself at first for making up a false last name on the spot, but then worried that the two might catch on that _Supai_ meant "spy" in Japanese. He looked at Inuyasha and wanted to smile at him for standing up for his sister, but resisted the urge to in fear of giving anything away. "I'm a new worker," he informed them with more enthusiasm.

"Huh, you seem a little young, don't you think?" Inuyasha distractedly wondered, still annoyed from the previous incident. Looking over towards his messy bed, seeing his black baseball cap sitting on the sheets, he walked over, snatched it up, and placed it on his head. "You hardly look sixteen," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm eighteen!" Souta lied in resistance as he stood up off the bed and held his hand out for Miroku to shake. The older laborer kindly accepted it with a friendly smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Souta. My name is Miroku Houshi, and that bundle of sunshine over there is Inuyasha Taisho," he said with an amused grin and pointed finger to his grumpy friend.

Inuyasha brushed past the two without another word and headed downstairs; Miroku flinched hearing the front door slam loudly, and idly wondered if Inuyasha should've gotten _that _upset over Kagome's reputation amongst the workers. "Yeah…" he drawled out to the disguised heir, "sorry about him. I don't know if you heard or not, but he almost got in a fight with one of the ruder workers here. Not all are like that, but…ninety-eight percent of them are, sadly." Miroku let go of Souta's hand and gave him an apologetic look before going to mentor mode. "Alright, so let me give you the run through of things. Follow me," he ordered sociably with a bright smile, wanting to help the teen out.

After listening to Miroku tell him all the things he already knew about how the place was run and what fruits were harvested at what times, Souta thanked him for the help and looked over to spot where Inuyasha was absentmindedly picking cherries, his mind elsewhere. "So, it's really just you two that like the Higurashis?" Souta curiously asked, trying to pry in towards why his family name was scorned at.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Miroku answered intelligibly, since Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge the words. "There are a few who don't mind. However, that's only because Kagome provides some eye candy. Some of them don't like that Mrs. Higurashi and her father kind of talk down to us." Miroku shrugged, gathering their supplies for work as he continued. "But I don't blame them; most of these guys act like barbarians. And then others are just straight dicks who are sexually frustrated and angry that they can't take time off just to get laid," Miroku said, leading Souta over to one of the trees that weren't being picked and handing him a basket. "Put the cherries in that then dump them down into a crate," he instructed, the teen following his elder's example while glancing at the still idle Inuyasha.

—**Later that evening**—

Souta managed to sneak away by lying, saying he just wanted to look at the sights, and went towards his actual home for a quick report of what he had learned on his first day. The moment the door closed after him, his roommates began discussing the new recruit. "That kid kind of looks like Kagome," Miroku nonchalantly mused, as he yet again thumbed through one of his magazines. Inuyasha was lying in his bed and was looking up at the ceiling, nodding only once in response since his mind was still scattered from earlier today. "Yeah I guess…" he softly said, feeling his heart twist with every mention of her name.

Meanwhile, the Higurashi heir entered his house just in time to catch his mother going upstairs for the evening. "Oh, Souta, I wasn't expecting you to show up. How was your first day with those workers?" she wondered in slight disdain, still not liking the idea of her only son being under the impression of the employees as she paused on the staircase and regarded him with stern eyes.

Kagome walked out of her room, and hearing Souta's voice from downstairs, stopped near the top of the staircase, her hand placed lightly on the banister as she tried leaning in closer to listen better. "It was awesome, Mom! Two of them are actually really cool! One's Miroku Houshi; he taught me the ropes, or at least he thinks he did. And, uhm…Inutasha or something…no, Inuyasha! That's his name: Inuyasha Taisho. He's a good guy, too. They're my roommates."

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, causing her to cough for a few moments, though she tried to stay silent. What were the odds? She regained her composure and tried to listen closely again, but had missed the rest of what Souta said during her miniature panic attack. She saw her mother come up the stairs and decided to go back in her room, not in the mood to talk to Mrs. Higurashi after hearing her say "workers" with a condescending tone. The heiress waited until she was sure that her mother had disappeared into her room before she opened her door, only to see the face of her younger but taller brother blocking her way.

"Souta, what are you still doing here? You should get back," Kagome scolded him. He shook his head, pushed her back into her room, and shut the door behind him. "Nah, in a minute. Did you hear what I was telling Mom?" he wondered, looking around her room, which made him smile a bit, getting a good glimpse of it this time around and seeing it hadn't changed much in the year he'd been gone at boarding school.

"Somewhat… Why?" she asked warily, sitting down on her bed and raising a brow at her brother. He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You know those guys, except for Inuyasha and Miroku, don't like us," he said, a little hurt at this tidbit of information. "They feel like they aren't treated fairly," the younger of the siblings informed her before insisting, "We should do something."

Kagome shrugged, agreeing with him but knowing they needed to face the facts. "There's nothing we can really do until we're in charge, Souta. The way Mom and Gramps were raised—they don't think the workers are in our league, I guess," she sighed, her mind wandering to Inuyasha and wondering if he felt if he was being treated unfairly by her family…or by her. Even upon approaching the subject, she shook her head, knocking the thoughts away. Dammit, why did this keep happening to her? She inwardly slapped and told herself to get a grip, that Inuyasha should stay in the fields instead of her mindset.

"We can do something," Souta insisted, clueless to his sister's internal battle. "We can try to help with what we can, and try to convince Mom to see things differently. Oh, and I think that Inuyasha guy has a crush on you. I don't know," he shrugged, also ignorant to the fact of just how much Inuyasha liked Kagome or the secret affair blooming between the two.

With his words, Kagome felt her breath catch in her chest again and only looked at Souta with a puzzled stare. He looked back at her, not hearing the way her pulse thudded both nervously and happily. "Yeah, weird, huh? Who'd like you like that? Ew," he mused teasingly, sticking his tongue out only to have her roll her eyes at him in return. Her heart was beating loudly, and she was still wondering how Souta knew this information when she opened her mouth again.

"Why… Did he say anything? And who's Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to make it seem as if she didn't know whom he was talking about. "Oh, well, Inuyasha, he's pretty buff, has long black hair that goes past his shoulders; his eyes are either blue or gray, I dunno. He's pretty tall and intimidating to look at," Souta said, now looking through some of Kagome's magazines he found in a dresser drawer. "Why do you have all these magazines? _Cosmogirl, Cosmopolitan, Vogue_? What the hell, sis? Trying to mark down tips for when you get laid?" her brother scoffed mockingly.

Kagome snapped out of her daze, Souta's description of his roommate causing her to think about Inuyasha's body and eyes…and the smoldering look he would give her sometimes. She narrowed her crystalline orbs as she finally realized her brother was invading her drawers. "Get out of my stuff, brat!" she hissed, causing Souta to drop the magazines back into the dresser drawer. "Well, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, he stood up for you today against some douche bags that were making some mean comments. He got pretty pissed. I wasn't even in the room and _I_ was shitting bricks," he laughed and waved. "Well, anyway, I gotta go now before they wonder where I went." And without another word, her brother was gone, shutting the door gently behind him.

Kagome bit her lower lip, soaking in all the information Souta had shared, and feeling a light sensation form in her stomach. She fell back against her soft sheets and pillows, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight away her thoughts, but as she fell asleep, she drifted back into another dream of Inuyasha…only it wasn't erotic. They were just lying in the grass of some field…happy.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 6! XD;;; I hope you all enjoy it and that it wasn't a disappointment. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long.

_(She still doesn't believe me that long chapters are good, too)_

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough. ^_^ The next chapter will be up in about a week~**

_PP: This isn't encrusted with shit. D:_

**AP: Okay, its fresh and warm. Not crusty. **

_PP: ...That's disgusting. o.O_

**AP: So are Naraku/Shippou fics.**

_PP: I couldn't agree more. O:_

**AP: =.=;;;;**


	7. Watermelons

**Here is the seventh chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ ****This is going to be a LONG ASS chapter as well…**

**Disclaimer: T.T If I didn't own the franchise six chapters ago, WHY WOULD I OWN IT NOW?**

_**

* * *

**_

Watermelons

She tossed and turned, a mixture of her thoughts and the summer night's heat keeping her awake, and when she did manage to fall into the blissful state of sleep, her sexual dreams woke her again. Kagome huffed, frustrated due to numerous things: from her lack of sleep, sex, and a clear head. With a heavy, tired sigh, she turned on her side only to stare out of her French doors and see the sun beginning to rise. Her thoughts traveled as she began thinking about what her brother had said a few days prior.

'_He stood up for you, idiot. Even though in reality you treat him like crap…'_ Kagome closed her eyes, trying to think of how to make things up to him when— _'A kiss would be nice.'_ That thought crossed her mind briefly before she managed to shut it in the back of her head again. _'Dammit, not again…' _she inwardly groaned. _'It's these damn dreams…'_ Kagome was just about ready to pull her hair out from all her pent-up sexual frustration, it was so tiring, bothersome, and haunting. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about past times with her secret lover—the moments his hands met her skin, his voice drifted to her ears, his mouth crashed against her own…

She bit her lower lip and ran her hand over her breasts, which were clad only by her bra, considering it was hot even with the air conditioning on, since the heiress kept a window open at night, and she decided to stick with just sleeping in her underwear. She unclasped her bra and tossed it elsewhere in her darkened room, her fingers trailing over her breasts, trying to imagine Inuyasha's touch instead of her own. She moved her hand down, slowly creeping towards her aching womanhood, and her free hand came up to rub across her smooth stomach and her side, trailing lightly along it.

The heiress closed her eyes, remembering the way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he felt as his cock thrusted in and out of her body, brushing over the tender spot inside of her. She had been without his touch for two weeks, and she hadn't realized how much she missed it until now; it was beginning to become unbearable. Her fingers moved against her clit and she slipped two fingers inside of her body, then a third. She thrusted them in and out, not able to give herself the level of satisfaction she wanted, but it would have to do.

She panted softly, thinking over the way his hair tickled her skin as it fell around his face. She thought of the way his strong hands held her close as he ravaged her breasts with his lips, and her fingers moved faster. She began to bite her lower lip harder as a spring coiled somewhere inside her stomach. "Inu…" softly came from her lips right as she was ready to climax.

"Kagome, time to wake up. We have to be at the airport in two hours!"

_Fuck. _Feeling her high die, she absently thought, _Or maybe not… _

And had she really just said part of his name?

Before she could backtrack her thoughts and really think about what she'd just uttered, her mother was calling her from down the hall again. Kagome's eyes shot open, the climax that was once so close, now so far away again. She inwardly cursed, sighing heavily. "Yeah! I'm up…I'm getting dressed," she said in the politest way that she could manage with little to no sleep. Now she was tired, irritable, frustrated, and even hornier. With an agonized groan, she got out of her bed and headed into her bathroom to get herself showered and ready, not bothering to finish what she had started.

* * *

—**Later that day—**

"Man…these watermelons actually grow pretty big," Souta huffed as he loaded yet another one of the gargantuan, green melons into the bed of a different loading truck. He glanced over at the men who were loading crates of cherries and the late-bloomed apricots, jealous and wanting to switch places to lessen his own workload. "You'll get used to it, rookie," Inuyasha said, easily carrying three watermelons in his arms, one stacked upon the other two to form a pyramid. Souta stood wide-eyed at the sight, not knowing how the older male managed to do it and ignoring the new nickname that was ever so graciously bestowed upon him.

Miroku laughed at the two as he handed off another watermelon to Souta. "It does take some getting used to," he confessed. "Nevertheless, don't try to overdo yourself; even I can only carry two at a time, and that's with weak knees." Sporting a smirk, he assured the younger boy, "Inuyasha's just showing off."

"Feh…like I really need to show off," the gray-eyed worker grumbled in rebuttal. He easily grabbed two more watermelons from the bed of the truck he and Miroku drove and returned to the loading vehicle, dumping them off carefully, making sure they didn't roll off and break. As he hopped off the back of the loading truck, Inuyasha locked eyes with Onigumo, narrowing his gaze at the less-experienced worker. Onigumo glanced away, now knowing that he shouldn't mess with the more fit man, and continued loading without another word.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha as he walked back towards him and the already sweating Souta. "You okay, Yash?" he asked, making sure his best friend wasn't about to blow a gasket. Inuyasha only nodded in response and looked towards the main house, wondering why he hadn't seen Kagome all day.

Speak of the devil—

"Hey, looks like the warden is back," one of the workers announced in disdain, causing the other laborers to groan and cuss out of frustration of the Higurashi's return.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta looked towards the black car that pulled up to the front of the main house. First out of the car and into the house was Silent Grandpa Higurashi, as most of the workers called him, because of his hardly ever speaking…at least, to them. Then it was Mrs. Higurashi's turn; she got out of the driver's seat, went around to the back of the car, and pulled out two suitcases before heading into the house, too.

Inuyasha then finally saw whom he had been waiting to see. Kagome appeared from the backseat of the car, and his eyes traveled down her outfit of a light yellow summer dress, dark sunglasses, and matching sandals. What followed her made the entire male crowd, excluding Inuyasha, drool with desire.

The woman's hair was in a neat, high ponytail that almost reached the top-middle of her back. She was wearing a short-sleeved, low-cut, light green blouse that flaunted the curve of her breasts and revealed the perfect amount of cleavage. It hugged her torso nicely, showing off her hourglass figure with the help of her short white skirt. It didn't help when she leaned back into the car to grab her purse, giving all of the workers a nice view of her bottom's roundness, and her long creamy thighs drew them all in as well.

She jumped slightly, hearing a few whistles and howls from the men, then turned towards Kagome, sharing a look before the two women laughed and headed into the house. Even Inuyasha had to admit, the woman was very good-looking, but his attention was on that of his lover whose touch and body he still craved.

"What was all that about, Kagome?" the woman asked, still laughing. Kagome shrugged with a gleaming smirk on her face, leading her new visitor up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. "I told you that they'd appreciate the new scenery, Sango."

"Yeah, I know, but _that_ much?" Sango laughed and plopped down on the bed, looking around the plain, undecorated room. "I haven't been here in years. It looks different," she observed, not quite able to put her finger on it. "Yeah, we repainted the walls white because my mom got tired of the yellow," Kagome answered distractedly, her mind on Inuyasha, whom she was able to catch a glimpse of when they arrived. She nearly drooled at the sight of his body; though it was hidden under a wife-beater tee and faded, light-blue jeans, the perfect outlines of his muscles and figure remained, emitting the masculinity she worshipped and missed.

"You okay, Kagome?" Sango wondered skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her friend who seemed to be preoccupied. "Or did those men outside get you riled up?" she teased, looking over at her suitcases that had been placed down by Mrs. Higurashi. "Hah, no, not that. I was just thinking. So, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, sounding more cheerful.

Letting the topic slip, Sango leaned back a bit and tapped her lower lip. "Well, we could always go back outside. Maybe I'll get some eye candy myself?" she mused, having seen at least two men she found attractive out loading the trucks when they arrived.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come on; maybe it'll motivate them to work faster so they can come and talk to you."

A murmur of various voices surrounded Inuyasha, catching small tidbits of the other workers' conversations about the mysterious woman who had arrived with Kagome. "Do you think she's her cousin…or maybe a sister we've never seen?" "She's smoking hot." "Did you see her ass? Holy shit…" "Damn, maybe she's the reason it seems it just got hotter." "Hey, they're coming back," one of the workers pointed out, managing to speak over some of the others, causing them to hush in unison and stare back over at the two young women as they emerged from the house again.

Sango and Kagome sat out on the porch swing, managing to stay out of the direct sunlight as they caught up while every so often glancing out at the "hard-working" men.

Inuyasha hit Miroku across the back of his head; the blue-eyed man was without a doubt about to create a puddle of drool at his boots from all the staring he'd been doing at Kagome's houseguest. "Snap out of it, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped, eyebrows furrowed. "Let's at least show that we aren't distracted by a woman and work." _'Yeah, like you're one to talk…'_ Inuyasha's inner self spoke.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, still in a trance-like state and staring at the woman next to the Higurashi heiress. "Yash…she's…she _is_ gorgeous. Imagine what she looks like up close." Suddenly, his eyes widened, as if experiencing a complete revelation. "I have to go over and talk to her," Miroku decided, talking quietly and obviously still distracted by the woman's beauty. "Yeah, well…you're only a worker…" Inuyasha argued softly, mumbling the last half of the sentence mostly to himself, Miroku not hearing what he had said. Inuyasha sighed noiselessly to himself, the statement repeating in his mind. _'You're only a worker…' _He shook his head, trying to shake the thought away before it got to him.

The gray-eyed worker looked back over at the main house, for a second locking gazes with Kagome, whose eyes seemed almost as filled with want as his. He then glanced out towards the rows of trees behind the main house that Kagome would be able to get to by heading out the back door of her home. She seemed to understand his unspoken signal, but turned her attention back to her guest as if a silent message hadn't been exchanged.

"So, what's new around here, Kagome?" Sango asked, her eyes glancing from man to man and spotting Kagome's brother amongst the crowd. "And…what's Souta doing out there?" she questioned, wondering why the younger Higurashi was with the laborers, working instead of relaxing in the air-conditioned house.

At her best friend's inquiry, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, Souta's just being Souta. He wanted to try and find out more about the workers so he's 'undercover'," she responded, making air quotations with her fingers to emphasize _undercover_. Sango mouthed a quiet, "Oh" as her gaze switched to the two men loading the truck and seemingly talking with Souta. "Hm…that one is pretty cute," Sango remarked to Kagome with interested eyes.

The heiress followed her friend's line of sight only to come across Inuyasha, Souta, and some other worker—the only ones in that area. Her stomach flipped a bit and a small amount of jealousy sparked, knowing Sango was talking about one of the older males. She inwardly hoped it wasn't Inuyasha. "Which one?" Kagome asked, trying to cover up the falter in her voice.

"The one to the left of Souta. Purple shirt," her guest answered, biting her lower lip and admiring the male's muscular arms that showed from the short-sleeved fabric. Kagome wanted to give a sigh of relief at her friend's answer; otherwise could have been awkward. "Uhm, wow. Yeah, I guess," Kagome said, laughing offhandedly.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the heiress, and turned more towards her. "There's something different about you, too… You have a different aura about you, Kags…" Sango thought for a second, then snapped her fingers and got a small smirk on her features, leaning closer to her childhood playmate and confident since elementary school. "You've been dancing the horizontal tango lately, haven't you?"

Kagome's face went red, but she knew she couldn't hide anything from Sango for too long. She nodded and smiled a bit, confessing sheepishly, "Yeah…" Her friend suddenly sounded like a young schoolgirl—something every un-Kagome—and Sango's eyes brightened with curiosity as she began plundering for information. "Okay, spill. Who is he, and what's his name? And please tell me he's not a complete douche; we both know how that's ended…" she muttered with a roll of her eyes, the person she had in mind causing her stomach to churn with disgust.

Kagome nodded, also not enjoying the reminder. "Yeah, I know…but no, he's actually nice… He's a worker… The one talking to Mr. Purple Shirt, actually." The heiress bit her lower lip shyly, her eyes locking with her lover's again, her womanhood throbbing with need to have him buried inside of her. "His name is…Inuyasha."

Sango glanced over, unaware that her best friend was practically ready to have an orgasm from just looking at the man. "Hm, not bad, Kaggy. How long has this been going on?" she asked curiously. Kagome snapped out of her daze, and thought back. "Since February…so…about four months now." The heiress pondered that thought: Had it really been four months? The time had seemed to flash by before her very eyes. "We haven't done anything in about two weeks, though," Kagome muttered in disdain.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome, come on; you can't just start something like that and quit." Kagome shrugged, explaining that she had just been too busy to sneak off with him for a secret rendezvous. Sango stood up and placed her hands on her hips, a determined look overtaking her expression. "No, I can't stand for this… I mean, I haven't had sex in over a year since Kuranosuke and I broke up. But I still know, once you start getting it again, you don't want to stop," Sango laughed.

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes. "You know, from the outside, you can't tell how much of a perv you really are, San."

Inuyasha looked over at the porch once more and back at Souta, who'd called for his attention. "Yeah, kid…" he spoke distractedly, not even knowing what the teen had asked of him. "So, you think the heiress is hot?" the secret heir taunted, an amused smirk on his features.

"What? No…I, uh… What?" Inuyasha stumbled, his heart beating quickly, now fully paying attention to the younger male. "Why are you asking me that?" the older of the two asked in an irritated manner, his sexual frustration having an effect on his overall behavior once again. Catching onto his fellow worker's mood, Souta raised up his hands in defense. "I was only joking," he claimed with a nervous laugh.

Not noticing the episode between his roommates, Miroku looked over at the two once the moving vehicles drove off. "Well, we're done for the day, finally," he said with a huff, fanning himself with his hat, trying for whatever relief he could get. The scattered workers cleared out quickly, still talking about Sango, but none of them daring to go up and speak to her. It was now just the three, a few hundred feet away from the main house, and the pickup truck nearby them.

"Hey, can I drive the truck?" Souta asked, wanting to get behind the wheel of a car for the first time. "Yeah, do you know how to drive?" Miroku asked him with a raised eyebrow, but not looking towards the disguised worker and instead looking over at the porch, sending a charming grin over towards Sango.

While Souta was preoccupied with sitting in and figuring out the controls of the truck, Inuyasha scanned the area before sneaking off towards some trees, planning and making a full circle, though staying hidden, to meet up with his lover. Before Miroku could question him, he saw the new guest to the Higurashi home walking off the porch and looking around, not noticing that the heiress had disappeared.

Sango laughed quietly to herself from seeing Kagome's silent thanks hidden in her eyes when Sango had told her to go off and have a little fun. Miroku grinned and walked over to her with confidence in his stride. "Hello there, miss; my name is Miroku," he introduced himself, a charismatic smile still gracing his lips.

Souta looked up from the truck to see Miroku courting Sango, and then glanced over to notice the mutual disappearances of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Huh… Now isn't that a coincidence," he said quietly to himself with a smirk, having a strong feeling about what was going on.

Kagome managed to pass through her house, avoiding her mother and grandfather; though she knew they wouldn't be calling or looking for her and Sango until it was time for dinner, she didn't want to give them any hints to her location. The brunette snuck out into the trees, looking around for the man she longed to see, but only spotting a pickup truck off to the side. She felt some disappointment and confusion, wondering where he possibly could've gone and if her release would ever arrive, when suddenly, the tall figure was in front of her.

Inuyasha looked down at her and pulled her close, his hands moving sensually down over her sides. "I want you…" he spoke lowly, huskily as he leaned down and ran his lips along her jaws. He wanted so badly to greet her mouth with his own and take her into a kiss but resisted, knowing she still wouldn't allow it. Kagome's fingers twisted in his wife-beater tee, begging for pleasure while her panties grew immediately wet from her quick arousal.

Sensing her need and feeling his own grow, Inuyasha easily picked up his lover as if she was light as a feather and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands found the curve of her backside, cupping it as he began grinding their hips together. Feeling him against her, Kagome bit her lower lip, fisting her hands into his silky tresses, loving the feel of his hair between her fingers. She leaned her head down and brushed her lips over his cheek then tipped her head to the crook of his neck, her tongue flicking against his skin.

Inuyasha groaned softly; he had been waiting for this for nearly two weeks, but something inside of him wanted to take this slow. He moved her over to the pickup truck, placing her down on some blankets in the back of the truck that were near the edge of the vehicle's bed. Unused to the gentle treatment, Kagome was shocked to see he wasn't just going to take her against a tree or in the grass; however, she wasn't necessarily complaining.

Kagome shifted on top of the blankets, her legs lightly swinging off the edge of the truck, and she raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as if to ask _why on the bed of the truck?_ "It's better than the ground," he said with a smooth removal of his shirt and a small smile, like he had read her mind, only wanting Kagome to be as comfortable as possible. The heiress smiled back some, seeing different sides to her lover every time they were together, and she ran her hands over his tanned chest, down to his abs. With every touch towards his hard body, she felt her core ache with more need and want.

Her hands swiftly undid his belt and pulled his hard shaft from its confinement. Kagome leaned forward and teasingly ran her tongue over his bare chest, her hand pumping his cock, causing Inuyasha to groan and begin to buck into her hand. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and produced a condom, quickly opening the wrapping, and watching as Kagome took it from his hands and rolled it down his length, stroking him a few more times earning quiet moans of appreciation from him.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome back and hiked up her dress, and ripped off her panties having now lost some of his patience. With Kagome at the perfect level to meet his hips, he pressed the head of cock against her core, and they both moaned in unison at the sensation. Kagome rolled her hips against it, wanting him inside of her; she looked up at him with a lustful gaze that made him nearly climax. "I need you inside me," she said in a stern, but seductive voice that sent a light shiver down his spine.

The steel gray-eyed lover complied, thrusting himself inside of her, causing another groan of unison between the pair. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips and pulled her as close as possible to him. He carefully shifted to sling her legs over his shoulders, smirking at her. Kagome didn't notice; her back was arched and her eyes closed, groaning again at how good he felt from the new angle, but also in a plead for him to continue thrusting.

With another wide grin, Inuyasha placed his hands onto the brunette's hips and pulled his own back slightly before swiftly reburying himself inside of her tight core. His pace was immediately set to the fastest tempo he could manage from their position and that she could handle. He watched as her clothed breasts bounced within her dress with each meeting of their hips and watched as one of her hands ran through her hair, the other running along her side and along the outer curve of her mounds.

Kagome panted heavily, trying to roll her hips to greet Inuyasha's, but not managing to keep up with his quick pace. Her eyes opened halfway, glancing at his face and seeing his eyes were focusing on her breasts and down between them—something that aroused her to no end. She tightened herself even more around his shaft, moaning loudly and immediately biting her lip, not wanting anyone to hear them. She watched as his muscles flexed with his thrusts, defining his perfect abs, chest, and arms even more than they already were.

His husky, lust-filled pants and the look in his smoky eyes drove her crazy with bliss. Suddenly without warning, she felt a subtle tingle run over her body, quickly sending her into an explosive orgasm, her near scream of pleasure still partly escaping her lips, despite her attempts to bite it back. Inuyasha moaned loudly as her inner walls clenched around his throbbing length, sending him over the edge directly after her with a few more thrusts. "Kagome…" he panted out in a low, passionate tone of voice.

Hearing her name uttered that one always made her feel a flutter in her stomach, but she tried to ignore the feeling for the sake of avoiding any more attachment. They kept their hips rocking for a short while longer until Kagome ceased her motions, and Inuyasha pulled himself carefully from her, unsheathing himself and tying the condom off. He fixed himself back into his pants, not wanting to look at Kagome during that moment because it somehow always seemed to hurt him on the inside—the way she would avoid eye contact or give a polite smile and walk off. But he finally looked back up at her after picking his shirt up off the ground and throwing it back on lazily, feeling sated but wanting much more.

To his surprise, Kagome seemed to be staring at him, either in thought or a spaced out state of mind. "Kagome?" he quietly spoke, causing her eyes to focus again. "Sorry. Afterglow, I guess," she said softly with a light smile. "Can't wait to do that again…" she breathed, though not realizing how happy she actually sounded saying it. Her tone made Inuyasha want to smile, feeling some hope in his chest. "Yeah; me, either."

Kagome hopped off the edge of the truck and straightened her dress out. "I'll let you know somehow," she promised, looking back at the house, actually slightly sad she had to be leaving. Wait—"sad"? No… She was only upset that they couldn't keep going at the moment…wasn't she? Oblivious to her musings, Inuyasha nodded. "Okay," he responded, and watched his lover smile once more then leave without another word to him.

Kagome successfully made it up to her room without being noticed by her mother and grandfather, quickly hopping into the shower and changing into light summer pajamas to relax. As she walked out of the bathroom, brushing her hair, she spotted her best friend sitting on her bed with a sly smile on her lips. Kagome rolled her eyes, already knowing what Sango wanted to know.

"Sooooo, how was it? I want the details, Kags," the bustier one of the two teased, more curious than earlier about what Inuyasha was like as a person and in the sack. Kagome laughed. "Okay…but how did you spend your time? Just sitting on the porch?" the heiress wondered.

Sango looked off to the side and a larger grin spread across her face. "Not quite… Purple Shirt…his name is Miroku, he—he's a charmer, that's for sure. I know I had to have blushed more than twice. And it's hard to make me blush!" she said in amazed tone, placing her hands on her face, laughing a bit in embarrassment. "And when he walked away, he kissed my hand—I didn't even think guys did that anymore…"

Kagome plopped down on the bed next to her also pj'd friend. "Oh, really? Sounds like someone here may have a little crush," the heiress taunted with the same sly smirk that had been plastered on Sango's face mere moments before. Sango only laughed and shrugged, then looked at Kagome and gestured with her hand as if to try to urge her to tell what happened on her side.

Meanwhile at the worker house, Inuyasha was stepping out of his shower, only wearing sleeping pants. Souta was sitting back on his bed, reading a magazine Miroku had given him; needless to say—he was intrigued by the images he saw. Inuyasha looked over to the new recruit, seemingly in a much better and friendlier mood for the most part, though part of him was still depressed as his mind kept reminding him that he'd never be considered good enough for Kagome's class. "I see Miroku is trying to turn you into a pervert?" he said, trying to show a little more hospitality to the teen, and still unaware that he was sharing a room with his lover's younger brother.

Hearing the accusation as he entered the room, Miroku tried defending himself. "Hey, the boy doesn't _have_ to read the magazines. Maybe he's just looking at the articles." Miroku smirked, knowing that wasn't truly the case, as did Inuyasha, who shook his head. Souta tried to ignore the two older workers' teasing with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic laugh.

Miroku went and plopped down on his bed. "So, where did you disappear to, Inuyasha? I went looking for you, but couldn't find you, so Souta and I just came back to the house," Miroku mused distractedly, still thinking about the woman whom had introduced herself to him as Sango.

"I just needed to clear my head and relax," Inuyasha responded quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed, his mind still wandering in other places. "Well, whatever you did, it worked; you definitely seem to be in a better mood," the dark blue-eyed man responded. "Meanwhile, I made some progress to Miss Kagome's friend. Her name is Sango. Beautiful, isn't it?" Miroku said with an excited grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're such a womanizer." Miroku shook his head in protest, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, deciding to play a game out f boredom as he argued, "I am not a womanizer. Besides, I've only gotten as far as being able to kiss her hand."

Inuyasha shrugged, not believing his friend still. "Whatever you say." Sitting in his bed across from the two older men, Souta hid his face with the magazine, already having a good feeling about what had relaxed Inuyasha so much—and really not wanting to hear any more insinuations that Miroku wanted into the pants of his sister's best friend, the woman he thought of as another older sister. He also didn't want to give any expression that might make the two suspicious of why he was turning red in the face: a result of his held-in laughter.

'_I'm so getting sis back…'_ the teen thought mischievously to himself.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 7! XD;;; I hope you all enjoy it and that it wasn't a disappointment (though the ending is a bit blah). I didn't really expect this chapter to be long like the last one.

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough. ^_^ The next chapter will be up in about a week~**


	8. Honeydew

**Here is the eighth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ This chapter will be a little long too.**

**Disclaimer: God dammit… =.= Honestly…I highly doubt anyone on FFN has EVER owned the rights to the franchise…**

_**

* * *

**_

Honeydew

Summer molted further along, nature's colors growing more vivid and brightening the foliage and their fruits, whereas the sunshine constantly accompanied the grumbling workers in the fields. A week had passed since the younger Higurashi sibling had seen his sister's secret lover sneak off to be with her that same day Sango had arrived, and Miroku had continued his pursuit for the brunette's affections while Inuyasha was beginning to show signs of frustration yet again.

The secret heir peeked over at Inuyasha and Miroku, whom were both sound asleep in their beds, perfectly content with their dreams. Quietly getting out of his own, recognizing this as his chance to return to his home without any suspicion, Souta quickly laced up his shoes on his feet and tiptoed out of the room. He had mastered sneaking out while at his boarding school—he had to have some way of going to late night secret parties off of the school grounds—so he wasn't surprised (though he was smug) when he managed to exit the house without causing a single stir amongst his coworkers.

He stealthily made his way out of the worker house and out into the fields, passing the crops and flora as he headed for the main household. Using his personal key to get in, he softly shut the front door behind him and hastily made his way up the flight of stairs to his sister's bedroom. He peered in, seeing her deep in slumber, and he crept inside, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click_. He walked over to her bed and chose to gently wake her instead of his usual routine of pouncing on her form, since that ran the risk of her screaming and waking up the other sleeping persons.

After a few nudges to the side, Kagome yawned and rubbed her face slowly, having been woken from a romantic dream of her and Inuyasha. These dreams had lately become more romantic and less sexual (sometimes), and they weren't helping with the odd and unwanted feelings she'd get in her chest and stomach, no matter how pleasant they may've been. "Mmm…what? What do you want, Souta?" the young heiress asked sleepily, too tired to get upset that he was trespassing in her bedroom as usual.

"Wake up, Kagome," he insisted quietly, trying to keep his voice down as he knelt by her bedside. "I just have a proposition for you," he added, trying to get his older sister to full pay attention to him.

"Ugh…you always seem to be able to ruin my sleep. What?" Kagome snapped, irritated immediately as she sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair to get the stray strands out of her face. Souta sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a mischievous smile, the one he'd always give her whenever he was up to something and was trying to get her involved back during their childhood.

Kagome stayed quiet, wondering what could be going through the teen's head. "I know," he said, his grin growing wider.

"You know what?" the elder of the siblings inquired with a yawn, her eyelids begging to shut and her mind wanting to return to the dream world— What the hell? Really? She _wanted_ to go back to the dream she was having? Of her and her secret lover, actually holding hands and walking around a field? She groaned internally at her train of thought and realization. This wasn't like her; she wasn't supposed to be getting attached to him. However, she had to ask herself inwardly how long she really expected to have sex with one person and not become emotionally involved in at least one way.

"I know what you've been up to," her brother said nonchalantly, trying for a cool demeanor.

That's when Kagome's eyes widened, her mind snapping away from her musings and managing to focus wholly on her smirking brother. "…What are you talking about exactly, Souta…spit it out."

"I know that you and Inuyasha have been how you say…knocking boots?" he laughed, then quieted himself, not wanting to wake the others in the household. He stared at his older sister, who was looking back at him in disbelief, stumbling over her words since she had been caught practically red-handed. With a victorious look, he continued for full-effect. "Yep. I put it all together when the two of you disappeared at the same time. And how odd Inuyasha acted afterwards. I'll stay quiet, don't worry. But…on one condition," he slyly said, his mischievous expression returning.

"You better keep your mouth shut about this, Souta… What do you want?" Kagome hissed through gritted teeth, her initial shock ebbing away to annoyance and anger (though the shock was still very much present).

"Do my laundry for my entire stay here…make me whatever I want when I want…and a few hundred bucks, since Mom limits my allowance when I attend boarding school," her younger brother said, listing off his "demands" while absentmindedly counting each request with his fingers.

As he went on, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and before he knew it, he was in a tight headlock, gasping for air. "Now, what were you saying?" Kagome grunted, slightly louder, surprising her younger brother once again with her strength.

"God…you're strong…" he wheezed, his upper muscles beginning to ache and strain, especially when she tightened her hold. "Fine, fine! Just give me a few hundred bucks and we'll call it even!" he pleaded. As Kagome let him go and his head plopped to the floor, he started laughing. "Oh my gosh, sis. Jeez, you've grown a temper…" he mused, rubbing his sore neck.

"Yeah, well…this hasn't been an easy week," Kagome distractedly explained, speaking about her lack of…activities, though the innuendo went over the young teen's head.

—**A few days later—**

Kagome and Sango waved off her mother and grandfather, both of whom were finally returning to the city for some more business. "_Finally._ I thought they'd never leave. Having them around for over a week straight is weird," Kagome sighed in relief, and then looked at her friend, who was staring off at the workers, who were loading a mixture of watermelons and honeydew melons onto loading vehicles.

"Yeah, that put a damper on possible action for both us… I still can't believe Souta blackmailed you," Sango laughed; actually not too surprised the younger Higurashi would do something like that.

"I'm not. It's okay, though. I put him in a headlock for it. He may be bigger than me now, but that doesn't mean I can't kick his ass," Kagome said with a laugh of her own. She followed Sango's line of sight and saw her staring at the worker's name she had heard many times the past week and a half—_Miroku_. He was staring back at her, obviously wanting to come over, but resisting since Kagome was standing beside her guest.

The heiress then locked eyes with Inuyasha, licking her lips once at the sight of his body; she hadn't felt his touch since the day Sango had arrived and was longing for it again. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to go along with these dry spells in her sex life, ones that kept her wanting more than mere wet dreams. She looked at Sango and Sango looked back at her, the look in their eyes two of a kind; they both seemed to have the same idea in mind. Giving her friend a quick smile, Sango walked off, disappearing into some of the surrounding trees after glancing out once more to the blue-eyed worker, undoubtedly hinting he follow her.

After watching her companion walk away, Kagome looked out towards her own interest, who was standing aghast as Miroku snuck off, obviously planning on meeting up with Sango. Inuyasha then turned his attention on Kagome and gave a small smile before returning to his work.

She wasn't sure how she should take that, and due to his nonchalance, total shock hit her. Did he not want her this time? Then again, it was in the middle of the day, and it'd be hard for him to get away, unlike most of their trysts that took place during the night. In her spaced-out state of mind, she jumped upon hearing loud curses of her lover's name from another of the workers.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! You always blank out. Why don't you just go back to the house and stay out of our way?" a disgruntled man shouted, scolding Inuyasha for spacing out as he was loading. Apparently, he'd dawdled, probably too deep in thought to focus on his job seeing as he'd been stacking the fruit very slowly and holding up the line of men behind him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and shrugged off their complaints. "Whatever." He hopped off the back of the truck, waved once to Souta, and walked away, seemingly back towards the house he resided in. Instead, once out of the laborers' eyesight, Inuyasha made a full circle around to the back door of Kagome's home.

She seemed to have known what he was planning because she was standing in the doorframe, waiting for him when he arrived. "Hey," she said sweetly; her innocently sultry voice was music to his ears, and gave his stomach a relieved, lively feeling, especially when her gaze openly appreciated his form.

With heated anticipation, the gray-eyed lover followed the heiress into her house, closing the door behind them. His eyes wandered around, for the first time fully paying attention to the detail of other areas of her house, which contained white coaches diagonal to matching loveseats, sleek, oak floors with a matching coffee table nearby an expensive rug and blank, bricked fireplace holding photos. "It's nice in here," he said quietly while he admired the curves of her body, which were flattered even more by yet another of her summer dresses.

"I guess…" Kagome bit her lower lip, wanting to try and strike up a normal conversation with him for once; she owed him that much—that was, if he even wanted it. She had been treating him like nothing more than just a sex toy to get her off when she was horny, and was feeling guilty, not for doing something so careless, but for doing it to _him_. "How are the worker houses?" she asked somewhat anxiously as she lead him to the living room.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised in surprise; he didn't fully know how to react or respond to her casual question. "They're okay. It's air-conditioned; not much more I can ask for."

"Oh. You don't say much, do you?" she said, finally turning around to face him, finding his eyes glued on her body, then her face. The look in his eyes was different, not as lustful as they had been, but softer and sweeter.

"I do…sometimes; it just depends." Inuyasha's eyes wandered over to an old photo album that was sitting on the coffee table, and his eyes lit with curiosity, wondering who was included in that album. He glanced back at Kagome who had already followed his eyesight. "You can look at that if you want," she said softly after thinking about which pictures it contained, remembering that there were only photos of her inside and not Souta before leading her lover around the furniture to sit down on the soft and comfortable couch next to him.

Inuyasha was surprised she was even letting him sit on the furniture; it all seemed so nice and expensive, and his pants were a bit dusty from the dry dirt outside. "Sure." He carefully picked up the photo album and started thumbing through the pages, seeing photos of a much younger Kagome. His eyes then widened when he saw a picture of a young man and a teenage Kagome holding hands.

Kagome felt her stomach churn, then grabbed the album from Inuyasha's hands, realizing she'd forgotten about that one photo. She slid the heavy book under the couch and was hesitant to look back at Inuyasha, not wanting to have to explain the photo.

"You're with someone…" Inuyasha didn't know how or what to feel. Kagome was in a relationship with someone else, and here he was, acting as a fling. Torn as to what he should exactly do, he took a deep breath and stood, readying to leave.

"No, I'm not. It's an old photo. I don't know why it's still in there. I didn't know," Kagome reassured him, trying to get him to stay. She not only felt bad about creating the awkward situation, but simply did not want him to leave, and not just because they were probably going to have sex.

She honestly enjoyed Inuyasha's company, whether he or she knew it themselves or not.

"Oh…you're telling the truth, right?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to only be a pawn or labeled as "the other man". Kagome nodded and looked Inuyasha in the eye; the look she gave him made him want to believe her with every ounce of his being. "Okay…" he spoke softly, getting ready to sit back down, but Kagome stopped him.

She shifted down from the couch onto her knees in front of him, wanting to change the feeling in the room, as well as give them both the release they needed. "Kagome, I…" He started to speak, but was hushed as she undid the button to his jeans and slid the zipper down, looking up at him with a seductive gaze. "Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, licking her pink, plump lips.

Feeling his cock twitch at the sudden change in her voice and the situation, Inuyasha nodded slowly, wanting this as badly as she did deep down. "So badly…" he groaned, watching her tug his jeans off of his hips as well as his boxers. Kagome smirked at him and ran her tongue along the side of his semi-hard shaft, "I want you hard for me," she moaned softly, her warm breath tickling over his length, making him groan more.

He removed his shirt, throwing it onto the couch and feeling his skin suddenly become hotter. His mind was still wondering who the man in the photo could have been, but he brushed away those thoughts, trying to force the jealously he felt out of his system. He didn't even know the man, and never would, so why get jealous? He shook the subject from his head, though it still lingered in the back of his mind, and instead turned his focus back to the vixen in front of him.

He watched as her soft, gentle hand wrapped around his shaft as she ran her wet tongue over the head. He felt his cock harden more as she took it further in her mouth, her hand still moving along the part of his shaft still exposed.

Kagome closed her eyes, rolling her tongue against the underside of Inuyasha's length. She smirked as she pulled her mouth off his shaft and leaned forward, running her tongue over his balls making him groan louder. She glanced up at her lover when she felt his hands in her hair; his head was tilted back, and his lips slightly parted from what she could tell. She felt her womanhood ache with nearly a throbbing pain, so as she ran her tongue back along his shaft, she slipped her free hand under her summer dress and into her thong. She felt his shaft brushing against her lips, and realizing he was starting to thrust his hips, her tongue teased him more. Kagome kept moving her fingers against herself, moaning softly as her finger brushed across her clit and inside of her.

Inuyasha looked down at her, his chrome eyes filled with lust, and an intensity she had never seen before. He shifted his hips and pressed the head of his cock against her lips, moaning as she let it slip into her mouth. Carefully, he began thrusting again, growing even harder (if it was at all possible) from the sight of his length moving in and out of his lover's hot mouth. "Fuck…Kagome, your mouth…" was all he could groan out.

Kagome found herself enjoying this even more than the first time, when they were in the kitchen; she bobbed her head down against his bucking cock, started sucking against him harder, and then realized that she wanted to taste his seed. What? Just months ago, she had been against it, and now she wanted it? No, she couldn't let that happen…but she wanted it to.

As soon as that thought had processed through her head, she heard Inuyasha grunt. "I…I need to…" he began to say as he tried to pull away from her mouth and hand. Now was her chance to decide, she closed her eyes tighter and moved closer to him, sending him the message that she planned to stay as she was.

"K-Kagome…ah!" he moaned out loudly, his hands tightening in her hair for a few seconds. She felt his cock throb once, then twice, then a third time as his seed shot into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all, trying to not let any of it drop, and she felt herself suddenly grow wetter from her own actions. He tasted sweet and not as bitter like what she had read. Then she remembered: _a lot of fruit will make a man taste sweeter._ She had once read that in her magazines, and smirked, wanting more. Her tongue lapped at his head as his thrusts slowed.

Inuyasha was panting lightly; he couldn't believe that she had just swallowed his cum. His mind traveled back to the time in the kitchen when she had pulled away faster than he could blink. He looked down at her right as she released his cock from her mouth. Kagome stood and licked her lips, her gaze on his still-hardened length. Inuyasha glanced over at the couch then back at Kagome who was now looking back at him. He lost his words; her eyes looked as if they were a rich hazel the way the light was hitting them. The heiress laid back on the couch they had been on before, and gave Inuyasha a seductive gaze as she lifted her hips removing her thong slowly before pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pushing it down just enough to free her breasts.

Inuyasha's mind was in a swirl; the look she was giving him, what she had just done, the tone in her voice—none of it made much sense. Regardless, he didn't hesitate any longer and moved onto the couch, one of his legs braced on the floor, and the other bent at the knee as he knelt over her body. The urge to kiss her was still very much present, but he pushed his impulse away and settled for kissing her neck.

He sucked lightly, being careful to not leave any love bites behind on her skin. Kagome moaned and rocked her hips against his, feeling his stiff length against her clit. "Mmn…" she panted out, trying to lift her hips to take him inside of her. Inuyasha stopped her hips and sat up again, quickly reaching into his pocket and retrieving a condom, unwrapping it, and sheathing himself.

Before she could react, her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was buried inside of her to the hilt. She let out a loud moan her hands gripping in his long, thick locks, especially when Inuyasha tipped his head down and trailed his tongue along the outer curve of her firm breasts. He started thrusting his hips hard, keeping himself deeply pressed inside of his lover's body.

He lifted himself up again, placing a hand on her thigh and the other running over her bouncing breasts. Kagome looked at him through half-lidded eyes, her sight fixated on his flexing muscles. She nearly screamed when he found the sensitive spot inside of her, purposefully thrusting past it with every other thrust. Without much of a warning, Kagome tightened around his thick length as she arched her back and was thrown into a climax.

Inuyasha grunted lowly, growing closer to his own release, enjoying the feeling of her fingers twisting in his hair and her tight walls clamping around him. He staved off his own climax, trying to bring the brunette to another release of her own. He ran his calloused hands over her nipples, tweaking them gently with his fingers, his hips grinding faster against her own.

"Cum for me again, Kagome," he groaned out huskily, his eyes focused on her face watching the waves of pleasure wash over her, he could tell she was getting close again. "That's it…" he moaned lowly, feeling his cock begin to throb harder.

Within a few more seconds, Kagome was rocked into her second orgasm, arching her back more as she let out a long, pleasured moan, her hands tugging in the gray-eyed lover's hair again. Inuyasha let a low groan pass through his lips as he followed after her with his own release.

The younger Higurashi heir had waited for all of the other workers to return to the houses, since they were done loading and the trucks had driven off towards the city for delivery. He walked towards the main house and casually walked in, looking around, not seeing a sign of anyone there. He headed into the kitchen and glanced around growing more confused then headed around towards the living room.

He stopped, mouth agape seeing one of the men he roomed with standing up, half-naked, and removing a condom off his…area. Souta ducked behind the wall and shuddered, not appreciating the mental visual of his sister he had received unwillingly from imagining what had just obviously gone on.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, fixed her dress back on, and picked up her underwear; she cleared her throat, always disliking the slightly awkward moment they shared after their sexual escapades. "We should do this again sometime…not just the sex…but talking," she heard him say. She was surprised to say the least and looked up at him, muttering shyly, "Oh…okay, yeah…"

"If you wanted to…" Inuyasha said, mentally scolding himself for saying something like that. He probably sounded like such an idiot to her now. "I think I better go before anyone gets suspicious."

"Okay," the heiress said, standing and giving him a small peck on his cheek and walking off. Inuyasha touched his cheek lightly, wishing it had been his lips to receive the attention instead, before he grabbed his shirt and left her house the same way he had come in.

As Kagome walked around the corner leading out of the living room, she spotted her younger brother, who looked very uneasy. "…Souta…how long have you been there?" she asked, worried her brother had seen what had happened.

"About…three minutes… Oh, jeez… I already knew what you guys were doing, but…I didn't want to have to see him taking off a condom…" He shuddered. "I. Am. Never. Sitting. On. That. Couch. Again," he announced, making a face of disturbance.

"Oh, shut up; at least you didn't actually see anything. Why are you here anyway?" Kagome demanded, trying to cover up her embarrassment and oncoming blush. "I just wanted to tell you that everything was done outside… I'm leaving now so I can go burn my corneas," the younger of the siblings stated dazedly before running off, not giving his sister the chance to hit him.

Kagome let out a frustrated huff and went around, heading up the stairs to her room for a shower.

—**Meanwhile—**

Inuyasha was getting out of his shower when Miroku strolled in, looking…happy. "So…I'm guessing you finally got what you wanted out of the heiress' friend?" Inuyasha assumed with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, my friend, her and I went for a nice walk around the fields, talked, kissed, and I did get to cop a feel of course, though she slapped me…but then she laughed, so I'm not sure if she liked it or not. Either way…it felt nice."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, feeling some jealousy spark, not because his coworker was with Kagome's guest—he wasn't interested in her—but because with only their second meeting, Miroku had gotten what Inuyasha hadn't with four months of actually having sex with the heiress.

"Miroku…I need your help," Inuyasha spoke, finally giving in and reducing himself to wanting his best friend's assistance.

The addressed laborer turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "How can I help you, young grasshopper?" He smirked, in a very light mood from his obviously wonderful day. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at his friend's stupid humor, not in the right mindset to joke at the current moment.

"I need your help with a woman…" Inuyasha admitted, feeling his pulse quicken as he was about to reveal his secret to his best friend. He watched as the other man's eyes widened with curiosity ablaze. "Really? Who is it? Tell me who! Wait, is this why you've been so happy at certain times?" Miroku then trailed off, realizing that the only women it could possibly be were Sango, Ms. Higurashi, or…her daughter, Kagome.

"You're totally fucking the heiress, aren't you?" he shouted, sure of himself.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha's face went red and he hit his friend across the side of his head. "Keep your voice down! I don't want the whole house to know!" he snapped, filled with embarrassment now that his secret was out and was announced so bluntly.

Miroku was then sent into laughter, thinking over all the moments of the past when he should've known something was up, but dismissed it for the most part. "I don't know how I didn't see it before… It all makes sense now! Wait…this means…you can get me in good with her friend, right?"

Another punch to the face, and Miroku was asleep on the floor with a bruise on his cheek, replacing a handprint made hours ago.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 8! XD;;; Okay I know the ending sucks, but I hope it doesn't make you want to gouge your eyes out. D:

_The ending doesn't suck. -.- *wishes AP would listen to her goddamn beta-reader already and believe she's actually a decent writer* Jesus. ._

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough. ^_^ **_(I feel like god. O:)_** The next chapter will be up in about a week~**


	9. Figs

**Here is the ninth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ This chapter will also be a little long.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I constantly be reminded that I've never owned Inuyasha? DX**

_**

* * *

**_

Figs

A month was left in summer; leaves started to ebb away from their healthy green, giving way to the beginnings of yellow and orange of Autumn. During the time that passed, Kagome had only been able to meet up with her secret lover two other times since the rendezvous and she was beginning to feel a little off, not just from the lack of sex (though she would appreciate an increase of…activities), but because she actually missed seeing the different looks he would get in his eyes. She tried to force away those thoughts—the ones that ensured she was growing attached, that emotional bonds were being established—but she was starting to feel herself give into them nonetheless.

That day, the heiress was sitting at her kitchen table with Sango, enjoying a morning drink while her friend twirled an absent strand of her hair. "I still can't believe you're going to have to leave in another week and a half; seems like just yesterday you got here."

Her guest sighed, letting her hair fall limp. "Yeah, it sucks. But…I'm thinking I might come back for either winter or spring break…" she said, trailing off a bit with a small smile forming on her lips.

Kagome laughed, already knowing why she would be coming back so soon. "Oh, okay, I see. So I've been replaced by _Miroku_, huh?" the heiress teased, raising an eyebrow.

Sango looked at her with surprise on her face. "Of course not!" she laughed. "But…he does have something you don't…that I like very much," she added, a devious and perverted smirk spreading over her lips. "Too bad we've only gotten to do it once, though. Maybe we can one more time before I have to leave."

Kagome nodded, taking a sip before speaking. "More than likely you will. Hopefully I can get something from Inuyasha, too… It's been a few weeks, and I know for me, I'm about ready to pull my hair out from the withdrawal."

—**xxxxx—**

Outside, the workers were busy loading up crates upon crates of figs that had been harvested over the past few days. Miroku wiped away the few droplets of sweat that formed on his forehead, caused by the late summer heat wave, before he exhaled tiredly. "I can't wait for fall and winter to be here… Then again, I don't really want the summer to end," he spoke quietly, trailing off.

Inuyasha looked at him, placing a box of figs on top of another. He looked around, making sure the other workers weren't listening in, and hopped down off of the back of the moving vehicle to approach his best friend. "Sango?" he asked knowingly.

Miroku only nodded at first. "Yeah… Even though it's only been about a month or so and we've only met up five or six times…she's different. I can tell," he said with a smile and continued loading the crates.

Inuyasha sighed, his mind wandering to his own lover. He wondered what she was thinking since they hadn't seen each other in a few long and excruciating weeks. During their time off, the chrome-eyed worker had tried to keep his pent-up frustrations under control, only to occasionally snap at his coworkers. At that thought, he huffed under his breath and continued working.

While his mind wandered, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the youngest "workers", Souta. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he shouted as he pulled up in a truck, the back filled with figs that had just been harvested.

The elder laborer jumped slightly at the sudden call of his name and turned towards the young male who was sitting cockily in the front seat. "Uh, yeah? What?" he asked, confused as to why the teen could possibly be in an eager mood when the sweltering heat was still perforating the atmosphere.

"Do you notice anything different?" the secret heir asked, a large grin plastered onto his face from ear to ear. Inuyasha furrowed his brows, giving Souta a quizzical look and not quite catching on to whatever the youth was trying to show off.

With a heavy and dramatic sigh, Souta hopped out of the truck and gestured towards it, making a framing motion around the driver's side door, pointing out a very well-done spray paint of _Higurashi Orchards_ and, underneath it, _Inuyasha and Miroku's vehicle_ in small letters. It drew the attention of a few workers who were passing by, sending a soft murmur and a few unwanted, rude comments into the air.

"Whoa, Souta, how did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, amazed by the design of hills and sunset around _Higurashi Orchards_.

Souta nonchalantly shrugged, though there was a swell of his ego from the praise. "I've always had a talent for drawing, I suppose. I hope you and Miroku like it since you guys have been so cool to me."

Noticing something off, Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, eyeing the names on the truck. "Where's your name? It's yours, too, you know," he pointed out to the younger male. Souta nodded, agreeing, thinking quietly to himself, _'Hah, little do you know, I pretty much own the damn thing and the orchards along with it…almost.'_

"I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm going to go back to board—boring, old college. This was only meant as a summer job so I could get some extra money in my pocket," he lied, nervous Inuyasha may have heard his near slip-up.

Said worker had remained focused on the truck, luckily not catching the mistake in Souta's words. "Oh, well, it's sad to see you go. Miroku and I have gotten used to having another intelligent person to talk to."

Just as his name was said, the indigo-eyed man strolled up, his gaze set on the truck. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "This is awesome! Who did this? Souta?" he asked excitedly, sounding as if he had never seen something so amazing. "How did you do this?" he wondered again, not waiting for an explanation.

Souta shrugged again, putting on a falsely humble appearance. "Just some stencils, a little paint, and a lot of patience," he laughed.

Miroku nodded. "Well, it's really good in my opinion. Did you tell Inuyasha about your departure from here in a another week or so?" the deep-blue eyed man inquired, a little saddened by the news, having come accustomed to Souta and his added happiness in the house. Inuyasha and Souta both nodded in unison and continued working once Mrs. Higurashi and her father came outside accompanied by the woman Inuyasha had been longing to see—Kagome—and the woman Miroku longed to see—Sango.

Kagome glanced at her mother as if silently saying something, and her mother sighed, waving her arms towards the workers. "Alright, you men. You're all working hard out here, and I think you deserve a little break. So, finish what is left in the beds of your trucks so these transport vehicles can ship what we have off, and then you can all take the rest of the day off since it's still early in the afternoon. It should be much appreciated."

The "Silent Grandpa Higurashi" continued for her. "Yes, what my daughter is saying is true. There has been a lot accomplished, and we may even finish the summer harvest early. So, take the day off, but do _not_ take our generosity for granted. It is only under special circumstance that this is being permitted when it is not one of the scheduled days that you all have off," he said in a stern and loud voice, surprising many of the workers who were paying attention; for an old man, he had a very attention-grabbing voice.

At the end of their employers' speech, the laborers let out a small cheer and continued their work. Souta sighed in relief, smiling and happy that his mother had decided to listen to him. Meanwhile, on the opposite end of things, Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes at her mother and grandfather's tone, but accepted that it was better than nothing, after she and Souta had sat down and had a talk with their mother and grandfather about the heat and the worker's complaints about having to work in it.

More appalled than thankful, Sango pulled Kagome closer. "That's their idea of _nice_?" she said in disdain, seeing what Kagome had meant earlier about not liking their tone and how they would sometimes say things when speaking to the workers.

Kagome let out a huff and nodded. "Yeah…unfortunately."

As her mother and grandfather walked away towards one of their cars, they waved goodbye to the two young girls, curtly explaining that they had some new deals to take care of, buyers of the fruits to meet up with, and that they would be back either later that night or sometime in the morning. Kagome nodded, and she and Sango waved back.

Once the _actual_ owners of Higurashi Orchards were out of sight, both of the girls looked out towards the men who had suddenly picked up the pace in working, trying to get out of the heat as fast as they could. Sango locked eyes with her new lover and waved, receiving the gesture in return. She smiled and felt her cheeks become warm—not just from the sun, but from a blush that threatened to appear on her features—before she returned to the air-conditioned Higurashi home.

Kagome bit her lower lip, ready to follow her best friend, but caught Inuyasha's gaze on her. Her eyes roamed over the parts of his arms that were exposed from his shirt, but there was something different about the way she was looking at him… It wasn't simply sexual desire; she actually felt herself just wanting to be close to him again and hear his voice. Gah, what was going on with her?

All the emotions and feelings, all the thoughts, all the wants, and all the needs had been building up over the past few weeks…or had they really been building up all along, over the past several months? Kagome didn't know, she didn't really want to know, but they were beginning to get under her skin more now than ever. She shook her head, gave her secret lover a small smile, and turned to head back inside the cool house, the heat finally having snapped her back to reality.

—**xxxxx—**

Later that evening, Kagome was lying on her bed, head on her pillow and sleeping with only the first thin sheet of her bedding covering her form. She had received a voicemail from her mother saying that some things had to be arranged first thing in the morning and that she and her grandpa would be spending the night in a hotel in the city to make sure everything could be taken care of on time.

She sighed in relief when she had heard that message. They had been around a lot lately, as they always were in the summer time since usually her brother was around to keep them busy and entertained. Her mind continued to wander, recalling that before she and Sango had decided to head to bed, Souta had stopped by to give his final report of the worker housing.

"_They really appreciate the time off right now, and that one house near the apple orchards like that their air-conditioning got fixed. Uhm, a few like that they aren't getting lectured or nagged at as much and that Mom has really backed off a lot. I guess we really are getting to her, sis!" _he'd exclaimed excitedly.

She remembered her brother rambling on and joking about how Inuyasha and Miroku had become like older brothers he wished he'd gotten instead (which earned him thump across the head from Kagome), and she sighed, wishing that she could see Inuyasha while her guardians were away. However, he hadn't shown up during the worker's off time; she wondered where he could have gone. Maybe he had gotten his fill of her and was sick of the games she played—and as much as she should've been mostly fine with that possibility, it caused an odd, cavernous feeling to settle in her stomach.

The heiress tried closing her eyes, attempting to go to sleep, but slumber never came.

_Tap._

She huffed, ignoring the sound that seemed to came from her window that was diagonal from the French doors leading out to her balcony.

_Tap._

She furrowed her eyebrows, still trying to ignore whatever it was.

_Tap. Tap._

Letting out a frustrated groan, she got up from her cool sheets, and heard another _tap_ as she approached her window. A small rock had just hit the glass. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was her brother, and opened the window, leaning out and looking down at the source.

_Inuyasha._

A wide smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She was surprised, to say the least; only two or three times had he come up to the house the way he did, and those times he had snuck in, not thrown small pebbles at her window as if they were part of a teen romance film.

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked, gesturing her down. Kagome bit her lower lip and disappeared back into her room, grabbing a shirt and throwing it over her bra as well as slipping into a loose pair of pajama bottoms. The brunette hurried quietly out of her room and into the hall, then stopped when she heard the soft sound of moans coming from the guest bedroom.

Her eyes widened when she realized Sango wasn't alone in her room, and she wanted to laugh, but decided to not disturb her friend and "Purple Shirt", even if he had just broken into her house (though it wasn't like her own lover hadn't done the exact same thing). The heiress continued her way down the flight of steps, threw on a pair of sandals, and headed outside.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I was wondering where you—" she started to say, but stopped when she saw her lover with his hands behind his back. Her eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled stare. "What do you have there?" she wondered, trying to peek behind him.

As he brought his hands to the front for her to see, he revealed a small bouquet of flowers; the midnight moonlight caught the petals of the various bunch, illuminating them as well as his eyes, making them more intense than ever before.

It caught her completely off-guard, and her breath caught in her throat. "Inu… Wh-what?" she said, not being able to help but smile at the kind gesture. There truly were more sides to this man than she knew… Not that she ever gave him much of a chance to show them before.

He smiled back at her. "They're for you." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek, handing the bouquet to her. "The reason I didn't show earlier was because I was trying to find the best of the late season flowers out in the fields," he explained.

"That's…that's really sweet," she quietly said, still in shock from the sudden show of affection. She bit her lower lip again in thought, and lightly took his hand in her free one, walking with him, leading him out to an orchard while making sure to avoid the worker houses, in case someone was walking around.

The night air was hot, but the occasional breeze eased the temperature, making it tolerable. The stars were crisp, clear, and plentiful overhead with the moon looking as if it was within arm's reach. Inuyasha looked down at their conjoined hands, intertwining his fingers with her soft, delicate ones. It felt nice, but at the same time, he felt his stomach twist into a ball of knots.

He had given her a bouquet of flowers that he had spent over an hour searching for, wanting only the perfect ones for her, and he had only gotten to hold her hand. But it was better than nothing, and he tried to assure himself that this meant progress, and his attempt to woo her had worked even just a little.

He looked around when she had stopped walking then back at her. Her shirt looked a light pink, as well as her lightweight pajama pants that flowed slightly with the gentle late summer night breeze. No matter what she wore she would look amazing to him. Her hair in its natural soft, silky waves flowed delicately down to her shoulders, and the wind blew again, sending the subtle scent of her conditioner into the air. Inuyasha breathed gently, wondering what she was using this time. "Your hair smells nice…" he spoke softly, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot or out of place.

She turned and looked at him, sitting down with him following suit. "Thanks, it's a new shampoo and conditioner I'm trying… I forget the brand, though." She licked her lips once, drawing Inuyasha's attention to them almost immediately.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her _so bad. _He wanted to feel his pressed against hers in a heated embrace. He wanted to know the taste of her lips as they moved with his own. Then he heard her calling his name, and snapped out of his apparent daze.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" she asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. He seemed to have been staring either at her or past her; she couldn't exactly tell with the way the moon was shadowing his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry," he said distractedly. He pulled Kagome towards him gently and ran his lips over her jaw and down her neck. He felt her pulse quicken as it beat against her skin, his tongue flicking out against her quickly heated flesh.

The heiress set her flowers aside so they wouldn't get smashed, and fisted her hands in her lover's short-sleeved shirt. She moaned, feeling his tongue venture lower, lightly roaming over her clavicle, dipping into the small curvature between each collar bone as he switched sides. Kagome tilted her head back slightly as her hands roaming down over her lover's clothed, firm, and taut chest.

She broke apart from him, quickly removing her shirt and tugging at the bottom of his. He smirked, catching the hint, and practically tore his shirt from his body, setting it behind Kagome and laying her back on it gently. His lips brushed over her skin, trailing down to her bra-clad breasts, and he nipped lightly at the lacy fabric, his tongue flicking out again as he moved between her breasts.

Kagome arched her back and pressed herself against her chrome-eyed lover, feeling her bra come unclasped in the same moment. She heart the gentle rustle in the grass next to her as the brassier hit the soft blades. She moaned again, keeping her back arched slightly as Inuyasha took a perked nipple into his warm, wet mouth.

His tongue lapped against the hard nub, his teeth gently grazing over it before his attention turned to her entire mound. His lips moved away, leaving her nipple exposed to another breeze passing by; it sent shivers down her back that made her toes want to curl. His wet appendage traveled between the valley of her firm breasts to her unattended mound and he provided the same attention to it as he had the other. His calloused fingers trailed down her sides, earning more moans and pleasured sounds from her parted lips, and he hooked his fingers in her pajama bottoms and began tugging them off of her hips.

Kagome helped and lifted her waist a bit as he removed her pants, tossing them to the side. The surprisingly cool grass made her gasp softly, along with the feeling of his warm mouth returning to her body. Inuyasha continued making his way down her body, his tongue tracing over her flat, yet toned stomach, the appendage circling once around her belly button, dipping in and continuing downward.

Kagome moaned with each flick of his tongue and each nip at her skin, and she glanced down and saw a few small love bites leading down to where her lover currently was. He was careful when it came to leaving them on the tops of her breasts and her neck, but had lately started to leave them on other parts of her body when he got the chance. He looked up at her, a feral and lustful look engraved in his eyes, and grabbed the edge of her panties, giving them a tug in just the right spot, ripping one side.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as he removed the fabric from her legs; she then playfully narrowed her gaze. "I liked those panties…" she mused.

Inuyasha smirked back at her and trailed his lips along her inner thigh, sitting up, kissing along her soft creamy legs. "You'll like what I'm going to do a whole lot better," he uttered lowly, nearly in a growl. The front of his jeans were becoming uncomfortable, but he ignored the discomfort and continued making small kisses along her calf, to her ankle and back up.

She laughed softly from the tickle his breath created against her skin, and felt herself grow wetter and ache for more of his touch as his previous attentions to one leg were repeated to the other. After more of his teasing, he soon settled between her legs, laying out on his stomach and pulling her close to him, her legs spread slightly apart.

He closed his eyes as his tongue ran down her outer lips, then slipped between them, delving into her arousal. He ran the appendage along each inner lip, before exploring up right underneath the sensitive bud. He pressed a gentle kiss against it, causing her to moan and fist her hands in his thick hair. Kagome gasped lightly again as his tongue flicked over her clit, circling it teasingly and driving her insane. Her hips began to rock against his lips as she yearned for more. Her fingers twisted in his silken locks as his tongue lapped against her in long, tantalizing strokes.

Inuyasha moaned softly, his tongue slipping into her entrance for a short second before moving back up to the top of her clit, and the front of his jeans tightened with each rock of her hips. He delicately ran the pads of his fingers over her inner thighs, letting one hand move up the vixen's body. He gently massaged each mound, switching between them, his fingers lightly tweaking each nipple causing her back to arch against his touch.

Kagome's breaths began to heavy and her hips rocked faster against him, feeling a tight coil in her stomach and a tingle course through her body. Her eyes were glassed over with her lust and she felt her climax edge closer and closer—then it edged away. She looked down immediately, no longer feeling Inuyasha's lips against her. He had sat up and pushed his jeans off of his hips, grinning at her in a deliciously devilish way.

Her soft hands reached forward and her fingers curled around his thick length, stroking him. The brunette licked her lips, hearing her lover let out a groan of appreciation and watching his hips start to buck slightly, his shaft thrusting slowly into her hand.

Inuyasha pulled a condom from his pocket and gently moved Kagome's hand away from his cock and sheathed himself swiftly. He shifted his hips to lean closer to his lover's body. The underside of his hardened member rubbing against her sensitive clit, bringing her lost sense of orgasm back to the forefront once more.

Kagome groaned and grabbed his shoulders, her nails gently raking over his muscles as he lined himself up to her entrance. Inuyasha tilted his head down and flicked his tongue out against her neck, sucking carefully against Kagome's flushed and heated skin. His arms braced his weight off of her body and he thrust into her without warning, drawing a loud, surprised moan from the heiress' lips.

Kagome immediately bucked her hips down to greet the steel-eyed man, her eyes shutting tight, and she let herself sink into the pleasures created from his already increasing pace. Her breasts rubbed against his taut chest, her nipples grazing against his body and making her whimpers of pleasure grow louder.

The cool summer breeze washed over their entangled bodies again, carrying their heavy pants and moans a little ways away, though not far enough for anyone to hear them thankfully. It wasn't long before Kagome immediately found herself in an intense climax, her inner walls clamping down around Inuyasha's thrusting cock.

He groaned deep in his throat, quickening his pace, aiming to bring her to a few more releases and to draw out their rendezvous as long as he could. His gray eyes watched as Kagome's expression changed on her face, a mix of pleasure and bliss covering her features. He leaned his head down again, nipping at her neck before moving up and repeating his actions to her jaw.

Kagome clenched around his hard cock again, enjoying every second and every thrust; she felt his entire length sliding in and out of her. Her panting became heavier and her hips rocked faster against his. Suddenly, she felt herself pulled up off the ground and pulled closer onto her lover's lap as he sat back on the ground, staying inside of her during the change of position.

The new angle nearly made Kagome scream again in her ecstasy, his hands were firmly placed on her hips and Kagome complied, lifting them and thrusting down, taking Inuyasha's length fully into her body. The new position quickly brought her to her second climax, her fingers twisting in Inuyasha's hair and tugging roughly.

He growled lowly from the feeling, her roughness serving to turn him on even more. He tipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the perked bud with his tongue and letting his teeth graze over it. Within a few more thrusts, Inuyasha felt himself ready to release, and feeling a swell in his ego, he tilted his hips slightly, grinding directly into Kagome's g-spot, making her gasp and moan for more.

Shivers were sent down her spine, and she tensed against her lover's well-toned and muscled body as he brought her into a third orgasm. Kagome's vision went black for a few short seconds, her mind went blank, and her limbs fell limp, her pleasured groan became lost in her throat and she was unable to make a coherent sound.

Inuyasha thrusted a few more times, soon finding his sweet release after her, shuddering from its intensity and feeling a tingle move over his skin. "Kag…Kagome…" he huskily grunted out, still feeling the after-effects of his own climax.

They stayed as they were for a few minutes before separating. Kagome felt sated, spent, blissful, and a slew of other words she couldn't think of since her mind had still not began functioning again. She shook her head and looked at her lover, a dreamy smile on her lips, unbeknownst to her. Inuyasha smiled back and moved closer to her, kissing her cheek lightly, but feeling his stomach twist again, wanting to kiss her in that moment. Those feelings in his stomach whenever he'd see her, talk to her, or think about her were becoming more and more recurrent and he wished that they would remain dormant, but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

Kagome yawned, the physical excursion having drained her energy and turned her exhausted. Once out of her daze, she quickly began to get redressed as Inuyasha fixed himself back up. "I enjoyed that… It's been a few weeks… Uhm, thanks, Inuyasha…for the flowers. I really like them," she said, actually feeling a bit shy. Shy? Really? She had been fucking this man for the past five and a half months or six months and _now_ she was feeling shy? None of it made sense.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do." He shrugged, speaking softly as he threw his shirt lazily back on, feeling sated himself and yet still wanting more of her (and not just her body).

Kagome kissed his cheek quickly, grabbed her flowers, and stood, looking at Inuyasha then back towards the direction of her house. He stood up with her and held his hand out for hers. She smiled a bit and obliged, walking with him hand-in-hand towards her home. They were quiet the entire way back, but unknown to one another (as well as themselves), they each felt more comfortable than ever before—_content_.

Inuyasha walked her up to her porch and watched as she slowly let go of his hand. He wanted to draw her back in and kiss her deeply—every time he saw her, this urge wanted to overtake him—but he willed it away and denied himself what he truly desired for her sake.

After she disappeared back into her house, he turned and began making his way towards the worker house he resided in, his hands in his jeans pockets. Sighing softly, he gave into his mind and let it wander as it pleased, focusing on various things. But there was one thought in particular that was driving him mad, one that he knew was true but he halfway wished was a lie.

'_I'm falling for her…'_

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 9! XD;;; DX Alright…well I hope that this chapter was okay and that the ending wasn't bad…I think I rushed it, not sure. But hopefully there are a lot of reviews?

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough. ^_^ The next chapter will be up in about a week~**

_Beta/N: We work hard. AP kicks her ass over this. I kick my ass over this. She kicks my ass over this. And we live off your reviews. _:|_ Please…review. For us. For FB. For the hungry children in Africa in need of good lemons to read despite their lack of a good internet service. Please: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF INUYASHA-SAMA. _8|

**^^^^PP is a freak. =.= But she's a good author so check out her stories!**


	10. Mandarins and Limes

**Here is the TENTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I think if I owned the Inuyasha franchise I would let you know. =.= **

_**Mandarins and Limes**_

The heat wave had begun to wane over the past two weeks, meaning it had been two weeks since Inuyasha had last had contact with his heiress lover. Now the subtle signals of the upcoming Fall were beginning to show—the apples were nearly ripe, the pomegranate flowers were in bloom, nearly ready to give the tart fruit up for harvest. The workers were all excited for the end of summer, as with it would come the cooler and more tolerable temperature.

Though while they were harvesting the mandarins and the limes, many were disheartened to see the young heiress' friend preparing for her leave. But the most upset by the news was Miroku—and his lover was the same way.

"Well, looks like my short summer romance has come to an end," Sango sighed as she lugged one of her suitcases out to the car that would soon be taking her to the airport. She looked back at Miroku and caught his gaze, giving a small smile.

"Well, like you said, you'll be coming back in a few months, and you two have each other's numbers," the heiress reminded her, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded. "And it also sucks 'cause I'll be gone before your birthday next week." Sango walked over and hugged her best friend. "But happy early birthday; expect a call from me."

Kagome returned the friendly embrace and nodded. "Thanks, San. I'll make sure Miroku is able to take some time off to see you, maybe in a few months. It just depends if I can convince my mom to allow it…unless I can figure out a way to sneak him out. It's not like she pays attention to the worker's faces, anyway."

"Yeah, your mom doesn't even know their names," Sango muttered. "Think I can say goodbye to Miroku? We'd have to go over there—there's no time to call him aside."

Kagome bit her lower lip and looked around, not seeing her mother anywhere. "Yeah, but we have to make it quick." The two young women walked away from the vehicle parked near the front of Kagome's home and headed towards all the workers, who had stopped in their tracks as the females approached.

The heiress felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She didn't know what Inuyasha would do, or how he would react to her presence around the other laborers. In her anxious state, Kagome didn't notice Sango's more than bold approach.

She sped ahead of Kagome, ignoring the looks from the employees whom were near Miroku and Inuyasha. The brunette smiled and threw her arms around her now not-so-secret lover. Miroku, surprised by the unexpected embrace, wrapped his arms around her, forgetting about those around him as well and returned the kiss she'd graced upon his lips.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, hearing the murmurs of taken aback workers. Her brown eyes wandered over to her own lover whom was standing mere feet away from her. She gulped, not knowing what to do or how to react. She didn't want to arouse suspicion or expose their secret, so she did the only thing she could think of and turned away from him again, acting as if he wasn't there. She paid him no second glance and cleared her throat to catch the attention of her friend, as she was still kissing her lover (though boyfriend would be the better word).

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let a small smile, though; he was happy that his best friend had someone, but at the same time, felt crushed that he wasn't able to pull the heiress—the woman whom he had fallen for—into a passionate embrace as well.

He felt a pang go through his heart when she glanced at him and coldly looked away, not even bothering to give a quick smile. The steel-eyed worker knew that she didn't want to give away their secret, but he almost couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore; he wanted her, and he was beginning to get to the point of not paying any mind to who knew.

He shook his head, wanting to kick _himself_ in the groin as he thought about his wants. How inconsiderate would he be if he kissed her in front of everyone? It would more than likely get him fired and her in trouble with her family, not help the workers see her and her family in any better light. Not to mention, she didn't want to kiss him. And he found himself not caring?

Just like that, his thoughts began to disgust him; Inuyasha had never realized how selfish he could be, but he wasn't going to let that happen. When he snapped back into reality, he noticed that Sango and Kagome had already walked away, and Miroku was attempting to get his attention from off the ground.

"Inuyasha! Dude, focus… What's wrong— Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't expecting her to just walk up like that and kiss me," Miroku explained, knowing by now Inuyasha's desire to kiss the heiress.

A few of the workers quickly surrounded Miroku, throwing questions at him left and right. His indigo eyes widened as he answered only a few, ignoring the purposefully personal and perverted ones. Despite the attention, he was still worried about Inuyasha, seeing the male look at him and precede to walk away towards the worker house.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair, brushing past the trees in the orchard as he took a shortcut to the home. He wanted Kagome in his arms, to talk to her, to hear her voice, to be inside of her, to kiss her, to embrace her in any way. He felt his mind swirl, taking him to places it had yet to venture. His heart and stomach were twisted with every thought of her face, her name, and their times together.

He knew he had to have been going insane if he wasn't already. He knew that the other workers probably thought he was crazy—and although he detested them (except for Souta and Miroku), he would have agreed with the likes of them.

He reached the clearing, the house in perfect view from the mouth of the trees, and stopped, taking a deep breath to try and breathe. After settling down his speeding mind, he covered his face with his hands. He was in love and there was nothing he could do about it. He was in love with a woman who hardly wanted to be associated with him, with one who was far above his class. He was in love with a woman who could never love the likes of a worker, who hardly wanted to hug him and didn't want their lips to touch.

The feeling was foreign, but he could deny it no longer. He rationalized his mind, trying to reason with himself. _'Dammit, Inuyasha…get yourself together. She may not love you now…but if you give up, you'll never get anywhere…'_ he tried to assure himself, not wanting to give up yet in his pursuit for her affection. He didn't just want her for sex, and he was going to show her that.

"Inuyasha?"

Hearing his name being called, he looked up at the voice which beckoned him. "Oh… Hey, Souta. What is it?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look sick," the teen pointed out, concerned about his newfound friend.

'_Lovesick is more I like it…'_ Inuyasha bitterly thought. "I'm fine… I thought you were leaving today," he said, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I am, I'm about to. I'm just headed to the house, " Souta replied, though he was heading the opposite way of the worker house.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the younger male. "You mean you're going to the Higurashi home?" It then dawned on him, as soon as he said those words—Inuyasha looked closely at Souta's face, seeing that he had the same eyes, nose, and almost face shape as Kagome had. Their way of talking was similar as well. The small blurbs that he had when he spoke, saying one thing and quickly correcting himself, the way the teen was able to pick up how to harvest in less than a day—it all made sense.

"You're a Higurashi, aren't you, Souta?" Inuyasha said, almost wanting to laugh from not seeing it before.

Souta smiled mischievously. "You ruined the surprise! But yeah…I am. I was at boarding school and came back for the summer. I had the idea I'd spy on all you guys to find out what's going on and how you all feel working here and about the conditions. I think I was able to help some of the guys like it here a little better," Souta said in a prideful manner.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and crossed his arms, still in disbelief that he didn't notice before (though, then again, he was too thrown off by not seeing his lover much and the heat).

"Hey, Inuyasha… Good luck with my sister. If I know her like I think I do…just keep at it. Miroku told me everything." The younger male grinned, trying to encourage the other, knowing that he was running out of thoughts about what to do.

The older male's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" he stuttered. "You're her brother… I'm so stupid… How did you—? But…" Stumped and stupefied, he couldn't think of what to say.

Souta laughed and walked over, patting Inuyasha on the back. "Don't worry; I didn't tell my mom. Oh, and Kagome's birthday is in a week—the sixth, to be exact." Souta winked, then stopped and shuddered, not wanting to know what Inuyasha's possible "happy birthday" to his sister would be as his mind reminded him of a humor video he had seen at boarding school called _Dick In A Box_.

Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow, then looked off and nodded. "Thanks…Souta…" he absentmindedly responded, mulling over what the boy had said.

The boarding school–bound teen nodded and hugged the elder. "Bye, Inuyasha. Thanks for actually being cool to me. I'm going to go break the news to Miroku and say bye."

Inuyasha halfway hugged the younger male back and smiled some. "See ya, kid."

They each then walked in the opposite direction, Souta to the workers and Inuyasha towards the worker house. He now knew how he could make Kagome see how much she meant to him and how he thought about her. He then began thinking about how long they had been having the secret affair.

As he thought about it, he realized that on her birthday, it would be six months exactly that they had been involved with each other (on a sexual level, of course). He sighed as he walked into the home and headed into the living room, plopping down on the sofa and thinking.

The gray-eyed worker then smiled, knowing what he'd do for her birthday. Now the only problem was getting her alone and away from her mother and grandfather on that day…

…or at least the night.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 10 of Fruit Basket! DDDX THERE WAS NO SEX! *AP is shot*

_(…by __purduepup__, because SHE WANTED THE SEX, GOD DAMMIT! *angry*)_

**Anyway…I hope that this chapter was okay and that the ending wasn't bad… though I think I rushed it, not sure. But I hope you all review and tell me what you thought.**

**Also I'm sorry it was a week late, and kind of short DX But I promise you the next chapter is going to be longer! **

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough to read. ^_^ The next chapter will be up in about a week though I'm taking the SAT on the 12th**** so wish me luck lol~**


	11. Apples

**Here is the Eleventh chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ This chapter is going to be a ****lot longer ****than the previous one!**

**Disclaimer: Okay…Well I'm just going to say this once again for the umpteenth time. I do ****NOT**** OWN ****ANY RIGHTS**** TO THE INUYASHA FRANCHISE I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL OWN THEM! **

_**

* * *

**_

Apples

Over the course of a week and a half, the temperature had begun to wane. There was a light breeze from time to time. The melodic tweets from birds surrounding the orchids echoed as they prepared themselves to fly off for the winter that would be here sooner than later.

Autumn had begun. And it was Kagome's birthday.

Inuyasha sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair, which had grown a bit longer. His long raven locks had grown at least two to three inches past his shoulders, and he absentmindedly played with the ends of his tresses, trying to figure out how to get Kagome out of her house and with him for that evening.

Miroku, laying on the other bed, his phone glued to his hand as it had been since his girlfriend had left, looked over at his contemplating best friend. "Why'd you let your hair get so long?" he innocently asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, glanced back at the lounging worker, and shrugged. "Kagome likes it long… She seems to like to…" he trailed off.

"Pull on it?" Miroku more than bluntly finished his sentence with a perverted grin attached to his face. "Sango's the same way," he continued.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a _"whoopish" _sound with his mouth, imitating a whip. The violet-eyed man laughed and shook his head. "I think you're more whipped than I am…if not more. Maybe," he quickly retorted.

The steel-eyed man couldn't argue with his friend. He knew he was right. It was true: he was whipped—but he was also in love. And each passing day wasn't getting any easier for him. "Today's her birthday," Inuyasha said quietly, staring off at the floor.

Miroku's eyebrows rose, though his attention was still on his phone as he continued his texts to Sango. "Oh?" he asked distractedly. "Well, what are you going to give her, Yash?" he questioned, sounding more interested this time. His indigo eyes moving back over to his friend, giving him his…partial attention.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Something that she hopefully has never gotten before" was all he replied with. Miroku quirked his eyebrows at his friend's vague response, and checked the time on his phone.

"Well, it's seven o' clock now; I'm pretty sure Miss Kagome is done celebrating with her family. Hah…it's still funny to me about Souta. But I guess that's why he knew what he was doing better than we both did," Miroku said, recollecting about the teen who had since taken his leave from the orchids.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Another hour, and I'm going to try and go get her attention. She doesn't know I know it's her birthday."

Miroku smirked a bit. "Well, make sure you make it one she won't forget."

—**Later that evening—**

Inuyasha took a deep breath and straightened out his black button-down, long-sleeved shirt—one of the few he owned—and brushed off his dark blue jeans. He had trimmed the ends of his hair to bring it back to the very edge of his broad shoulders. If he wasn't so nervous, he probably would have even thought he looked good.

He looked around the area and then to the balcony of Kagome's room, after finding that the lights in the house were off other than her bedroom's. He tried quietly calling her name, hoping that she'd somehow hear him.

It was his stroke of luck.

Kagome heard the faintest sound of a voice calling out to her. She got off of her bed and walked to the French doors that led out to her balcony. She gave a quick glance to her hot tub, unable to wait until she could use it once it got a bit chillier. She leaned over the edge of the railing and saw Inuyasha; a wide smile appeared on her lips and her eyes lit up.

She was happy to know he wasn't through with her, but she tried to yet again push her true emotions away. They were just too real for her. And she couldn't handle a repeat of her past.

He looked very well-dressed, not in his usual wife-beater and faded out jeans. His hair was neatly put back in a ponytail and he looked as if he was dressed for a fancy dinner. He gestured for the heiress to come down, and Kagome drew her bottom lip into her mouth, resisting a school-girlish smile and nodded. She turned and shut the French doors behind her gently.

The brunette threw on a light jacket and headed out of her room. Kagome quietly, but swiftly, descended her steps. She began to think about why he could possibly be dressed the way that he was whereas she was wearing blue jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt—one of her more casual and relaxed looks. She slipped on a pair of flats and rushed outside.

She met him around the side of the house where he was and gave him a hug, surprising him. "H-hey, Kagome," he said. His voice was slightly shaky in his anxious state.

"Hey, why are you dressed all fancy?" she asked with a light smile, trying to keep a blush away from her cheeks from the hug she had given him. Whatever cologne he used, it was enticing. It wasn't too much and overwhelming like how some of the men around the place did.

"You'll find out," he replied, holding out his hand for her soft and delicate one. Kagome smiled, excited to find out what was in store. Dammit…why did she keep feeling like this? It wasn't helping any with her inner conflicting emotions which seemed to be constantly at war with each other. This was supposed to be strictly sex. Not flowers, not looking good enough to want to fuck right in front of her house. _He_ was making this all too difficult…or was it actually her?

They walked hand-in-hand out to the apple tree orchards, which were raring to go for the picking—the same place where their sexually-fueled affair had gotten its steamy start six months prior. As they approached what she knew was the exact same tree they'd first had sex under, she saw one of the most beautiful sights.

There were unlit candles perched atop a large picnic blanket with a few extra blankets to the side, neatly folded, presumably in case they got cold. There was a small cooler set off to the side as well, and bowls, spoons, and forks were neatly arranged on the picnic blanket. And there were petals of flowers immaculately positioned around the blanket in what looked like a heart shape.

Kagome also noticed there was a bottle of what looked like either champagne or wine in a small bucket with ice in the center of the blanket as well. Her breath was taken away. "Inuyasha…this… Wow… Why did you do all this?" she asked breathlessly, trying to not pay any mind to the heart shape around where they'd be sitting.

"Well…today, err… Tonight I think is special. It's been six months exactly since we've become involved…and today _is_ your birthday." He grinned nervously, hoping that she wouldn't reject the sappy romance he'd come up with. This would be just about his one and only shot to show her how he felt about her, and he didn't want it to all blow up in his face.

Kagome looked at him, a near unreadable look on her face. She stood on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek lightly, and led him over to sit on the blanket. "Thank you… This is really sweet. How'd you know it was my birthday, though?" she asked, sitting down with him.

Inuyasha smiled a bit, taking a lighter out of his pocket and lighting the candles before looking back at her. "Oh, you know—just the new _worker _who left a week and a half ago told me," he mused, knowing she'd catch on.

Kagome bit her lip a bit and smiled guiltily. "Souta told you, huh?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled the cooler over to them, pulling out wrapped bowls of various fruits. "I couldn't think of anything else to bring… I hope a fruit picnic is okay," he said nervously, but not letting on to how he was actually feeling.

Kagome helped unwrap the bowls. "Of course it's okay; it's great. I don't think anyone has done something this nice for me, ever," she admitted. Already she was having a better time than just with her mother and grandfather. Though she was thankful for the jewelry they had gotten her.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and served her some of the apples, grapes, and strawberries. He watched as her eyes wandered over to the bottle. He reached for it and picked up the two glasses that were beside it while showing her the label. "It's champagne… I kinda cleaned the worker house out on this one." He grinned.

Kagome laughed lightly, and it was like music to his ears. "I see that. This is nice… You didn't have to do any of this," she said, still in shock at what her lover had done for her, especially since she hadn't treated him anywhere _close_ to this nice.

Inuyasha looked at her as he poured her glass first. "I know… I did it because I wanted to," he confessed, feeling his heart race. He had to tell her how he felt. But he didn't just want to spring it on her and have her go running away from him, thinking that he was some sort of freak.

Kagome waited for him to pour his own glass and gently clanged her glass against his. They each took a sip of the sweet alcohol, Kagome taking a bit of a strawberry with hers to mix the two satisfying flavors together.

Inuyasha watched her and took another sip of his drink. Kagome caught his gaze, picked up another strawberry, and pressed it to his lips gently. "You haven't eaten any yet." She smirked a bit.

With his chrome eyes still on hers, he took part of the small fruit into his mouth, biting it. He could only wish that the delectable food had been against her lips instead, so as he took a bite their lips could even so much as touch…

Kagome placed the strawberry down and looked at the flickering flame of the candle that lit their immediate area while the large full moon and the millions of stars overhead took care of the rest. She didn't know why she wanted to ask what she wanted to ask, all she knew was that she had to. "Why did you want to do all this…?" she quietly mumbled, preparing herself for what she knew was coming.

Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't expect for it to be like this. But in a way, he was relieved it was playing out this way, since he was unsure of how he would have brought up the words without them seeming random or overly spontaneous.

"Because…" he began, trailing off, trying to find his voice. He looked at her intently, watching her hesitation to look back at him.

But she did.

Kagome glued her brown orbs onto his grey irises, awaiting the answer.

"Because…I'm in…love with you. After six months, I've…fallen for you, Kagome. And I wanted to show it to you somehow…" he managed to get out in broken sentences. He intently watched her face for any emotional or physical reactions.

There was nothing.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to feel crushed or hopeful.

Kagome looked away again, not knowing how to respond to his admittance of affection for her. She finished off the champagne that was in her glass and set it down with a soft sigh.

"You don't feel the same way," he said, defeated.

"I'm just thinking…" she replied.

Hope sparked inside of him. "So…you do?"

"I…I don't want to get emotionally involved…" she reluctantly said, once again causing a giant weight to fall from his heart into his stomach. He looked away. Dammit, he must have looked like an idiot. She was never going to love him back—who was he kidding?

"Why…? If it's because we don't really talk, that can change, you know," he tried to reason, but forced himself to stop almost pleading with her. The last thing he needed was to come off desperate to her.

"I was hurt…a long time ago. Before you or Miroku were workers here… I was sixteen and seventeen," she began. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes following her line of sight into the flame of the candles, and he listened intently.

"There was a guy who worked here. He's not here anymore, obviously… Well, we started something…similar to what you and I are doing…except I dated him first. I fell in love—at least, I thought I had. His name was Kouga…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He told me he loved me and all this other bullshit. But he took advantage of me…not in that way, but financially, because I'm well-off. He'd first ask for a little bit of money here and there. Pretending as if he was saving up for an apartment in the city, I don't know. My mom knew about me and him, though she didn't like it, kinda why she doesn't really want me around workers now…" She trailed off again, and was now absentmindedly poking at the fruit in her bowl with a fork.

"Well, anyway… I think I somehow ended up giving him close to five thousand dollars over the course of about a year, maybe a year and a half." She bitterly laughed. "I was a stupid girl. And the bastard ended up stealing a few thousand more…Anyway, he comes to me one day, says he's quitting and going to the city. Then he springs it on me that he didn't love me. Later, I come to find out he had actually been cheating on me almost the entire time…" She faded off her sentence as she pushed the bowl away from her.

"I was nothing but a stupid girl who spread her legs for the first guy who said 'I love you'; maybe I'm just doing that all over again. History repeats itself all the time. That's why I can't do it again—I'm not going to get hurt… The bastard didn't even know what my favorite color was…"

"Pink and green…" Inuyasha responded quietly, staring at his now empty glass.

"What?" Kagome asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Your favorite colors… They're pink and green, right?"

Kagome looked at him, wide-eyed. "How did you…?"

"Well, pink was a dead giveaway; your room is pink and you have a lot of pink pajamas, not to mention pink bras and panties," he said with a small smile.

Kagome's lips parted a bit, shocked about how much he actually seemed to know about her.

"And let's see, green was a little harder to figure out… You sometimes wear a lot of green earrings and dresses. So I just kinda assumed, green was another one. And you're not stupid, Kagome. I've never thought that."

She smiled, looking away. "I know you don't…"

"And you're not just spreading your legs. And I don't want your money. It sounds like Kouga was a giant dick who was wrong about everything…and he doesn't know what he gave up," he said, trying to assure her that he wasn't just after sex or her fortune.

Kagome smirked a bit. "There was nothing giant about that dick," she mused, trying to lighten the mood with a play on words. It made Inuyasha laugh softly, and he pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to her neck.

The gesture made a subtle shiver run down her back.

"So…even though you don't feel the same way, I understand…but I still love you," he said again, this time more confident. "Are we still…whatever this happens to be?"

Kagome looked at him and gently laid him back, still not able to respond to his proclamation of love for her. She knew she was wrong for ignoring the words almost completely, but she didn't know what else to do.

The young heiress straddled his lap as he laid all the way back. Kagome ran her hands over his button-down shirt. "Do you want this?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha placed his large hands over her smaller ones. "I do want you…but not if you don't want to do it," he gently said.

Kagome felt herself torn two ways. She wanted him badly, but didn't know if now was the right time as his now open feelings towards her were on display for her to know.

She leaned forward as she undid the buttons on his shirt, making her choice. Her lips traced along his strong jaw and down the side of his neck. She placed tender kisses to his skin and ventured down his chest as she got his shirt open.

Inuyasha's calloused hands moved along her sides, but she shifted away from his touch as her head tilted and she ran her warm, wet tongue over one of his nipples. He smirked a bit, liking the feeling and watching as she traded sides before moving down further. Her delicate lips ran over the hardened planes of his abs, her tongue dipping into each indent between the muscles of his abdomen.

She felt herself already grow wetter from what she was wanting to do. The heiress sat up again, undoing the belt to her lover's pants and swiftly undoing them, pulling out his half erect member. She gave a playful pout. "More than two weeks and this is all you're giving me?" she teased, trying to ease her own uneasiness inside about disregarding his feelings for her.

Inuyasha's deep grey eyes were focused on her, and a mischievous grin was on his face. "Don't worry," he said confidently with a groan as her soft hand stroked over the underside of his cock.

Kagome leaned down and took the head into her mouth, her tongue swirled around the tip, teasing the small hole at the top. She gave a heated and lustful look up at Inuyasha, who immediately began growing harder in her mouth as she took more of him into her hot cavern. Kagome's tongue teasingly danced along the underside of his shaft, her head bobbing up and down on what she could, her hand not ceasing its motions on the remaining length of his cock.

His eyes turned smoky as he started to rock his hips, placing a hand in her hair lightly. Enjoying the feel of her silky waves through his fingers, he let out a low groan of her name.

Kagome smirked around his length and moved her hand, taking more of him into her mouth, her eyes closing as more went in. She moaned softly, sending the pleasurable vibrations coursing through his throbbing cock, encouraging him to buck his hips more.

He obliged, carefully rocking his hips upwards. His head fell back as she felt him tug his jeans off of his hips more, and her hand search for his balls. She gently cupped them, giving them a cautious tug sending more gratifying surges of electricity through his body.

Soon, he felt himself wanting to cum, and he tried to pull away from her mouth. "Kagome…wait…" he panted. But she stayed where she was, her head bobbing faster, working her tongue along the veins and underneath the head of his cock, the pleasure spot sending him off the edge and his seed shooting into her awaiting mouth.

Kagome quickly swallowed all of his sweet-tasting release, moaning softly, her eyes still shut as she sucked at his sensitive head. Her hand made its way back to his still hard shaft, pumping him quickly.

Inuyasha's mind was in a swirl, and his hand slightly tightened in Kagome's hair before loosening his grip. His hips bucked more as her tongue brushed over his sensitive cock. Her lips were soon gone from his length, and her shorts and panties were off.

Inuyasha removed his shirt and quickly moved over her now laid-out form. He smirked at her and reached into his pocket for a condom, rocking his still rock-hard shaft against her arousal and groaning at how wet she had gotten. Kagome moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of his cock against her clit. She felt a flutter in the center of her stomach but ignored it, passing it off for her excited and lustful mood.

Her lover looked at her with his seducing eyes as he sheathed himself with the condom. "Take your shirt off… I want to see all of you," he moaned in a husky voice as he pressed himself against her slick core. Kagome gasped and shuddered from the sensations, and without thinking, threw her shirt and bra off of her figure.

She hardly noticed the light fall breeze that traveled over their heated skin. His strong, calloused hand grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it as he settled better between her legs. "Are you ready?" he panted.

Kagome tried to respond with a _yes_, but all she managed was a breathy "hnmm". And before she realized what was happening, her legs were wrapped around his hips, and he slowly squeezed inside of her. Inch by teasing…no, _tantalizing_ inch.

Jolts of electricity were sent all over her body; she didn't know what was different about this time. Maybe it was that he said how he felt. Maybe it was because she had told him about her past. She didn't know, and part of her didn't want to even consider other obvious answers as to why this particular moment felt even more spectacular than usual.

Soon, he was buried inside of her to the hilt, and he was still taking it slow. Kagome groaned loudly, feeling his lips move along her neck, and his hot breath brush over her already heated skin. His warm tongue lapping against her collar bone and down to her breasts.

He began setting a quick but shallow pace inside of her.

"Ah…feels so good…" she moaned out, her hands going to his hair, knocking the hair tie out of it. She ran a hand through his thick locks and her other hand left his tresses, running over his shoulders and back.

They each groaned in unison as Kagome squeezed around him, feeling his entire length push in and out of her. Her breath was getting caught in her chest as pleasure overtook her body. Her hand moved over the tightening muscles in his back, panting harder with him.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue over her perked nipples, trading from side to side. He felt as if he wanted to climax again so soon as his throbbing cock delved in and out of her slick core. But he staved it off, smirking against her chest, nipping her here and there and earning more moans of appreciation.

As he lifted his head, he saw obvious ecstasy displayed on her face. His brows furrowed in concentration, and his eyes roaming back down to her breasts as he left up more to increase their pace.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly as her hands left his body, she watched his chest and abs harden and flex with each thrust into her body. Another cool breeze sent tingles over their heated and connected bodies. The heiress ran her hands over her body, down her stomach and across her breasts, watching his eyes broaden at the small show. She felt his cock throb harder inside of her as her own climax came.

She arched her back with a loud moan, nearly calling his name, though it became lost in her cry of ecstasy, and her vision faded to black for a short second. "Sha…" came from a harsh pant as her orgasm came down. She felt him grip her hips tighter and push himself fully inside of her, a low and husky growl and groan slipping from his lips.

They both shivered, and he lightly collapsed on top of her. They were both panting, trying to catch up with their harsh breaths. Her face was in the crook of his neck as she was completely sated and satisfied, or so she thought.

After a few short minutes he began to soften inside of her and he pulled from her body before it became too uncomfortable. Inuyasha pulled the condom off of his shaft and tied off the end after fixing himself back in his pants.

Kagome was still were she had been, in a daze and feeling lightheaded from the intensity of her orgasm still. Eventually, though, she sat up and got her panties and shorts back on, quickly followed by her shirt and bra.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, kissing her cheek quickly and throwing his shirt back on. Kagome smiled back a bit, and they were both mostly quiet as they cleaned up the picnic. Inuyasha gathered up everything that he had laid out and looked at Kagome, who was zipping up her jacket.

"Thanks, Inuyasha…I really did appreciate all of this. It's definitely my favorite birthday. Thanks for making a now twenty-year-old me feel special," she said happily, appreciative of all he had done. She walked over to him and gave him a lingering kiss to his cheek before walking off towards her house, not looking back in case he said he loved her again.

Inuyasha felt his heart go two ways. One way was the happiest he'd ever been—he believed that he was actually making it somewhere with Kagome after the long months. And the other way didn't know what to do—she had mostly disregarded his feelings, as if she still refused to acknowledge that he said what he'd said. That part of his heart felt broken and defeated, almost.

He sighed and turned, heading back to the worker house, hoping that no one would see him bringing in everything. He would take what he could get from her for now…but he didn't know how much longer his emotional side could last with her near indifference.

But at least now he knew why she was the way she was. And he was determined more than ever to show her he was different.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 11 of Fruit Basket! See? There was sex in this one! And it was longer! I hope it doesn't suck and that you all review. Also I apologize for not responding like I usually do, I just had a lot of school work and all that I just didn't have the time. But thank you all who did review and wished me luck on my SAT!

**If it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for making it worthy enough to read. ^_^ **


	12. Apples and Pears

**Here is the twelfth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ This chapter is going to be a ****lot longer ****than the previous ones and contain a ****lot**** of sex~! (As a matter of fact I think it's the longest chapter…not sure)**

**Sorry it's a little late, but anywho it's up now! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: …Really? How many times to I have to say I ****DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS**** to the Inuyasha franchise before I don't have to disclaim anything anymore?**

_**

* * *

**_

Apples and Pears

"_I love you…"_

_She smiled at the kind words and embraced the strong young man standing in front of her. His hard, toned chest was pressed against her, and his arms were around the middle of her back, rubbing gently. It gave her a sensation of contentment she couldn't explain, and made her sigh with ease, feeling her form melt into his warmth._

"_I love you, too…" she heard herself say in a soft whisper, just barely loud enough for him to hear. But it was enough._

_He tipped her chin up towards his own, and their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. Their lips perfect for each other and their bodies pressed even closer together, she could've stayed that way forever…_

Suddenly, a bright ray of light hit Kagome's face and her features scrunched up as she was taken out of the dream world. _'What was that all about…?'_ she wondered groggily. Before she questioned why the sun had hit her face, only one thought rang through her head. _'You're only going to be able to deny these things for so long, idiot…'_ she reminded herself.

She looked around her room, only to see her mother standing by her window. "Mom? What are you doing in here…?" she inquired, looking over at her clock on the bedside table. "It's only nine…" she groaned, turning over and placing her face down in her pillow to shield herself from the light source coming from the outside world.

"Yes, it's nine, and you have some chores to do, young lady," her mother said in a stern voice.

"Chores?" the heiress droned in a muffled voice before sneaking a glance at the orchard owner.

"Yes, _chores_—you know, the things you do around the house to keep it clean? You haven't had to do them so much because of Souta and Sango being here, and then your birthday, so I gave you some slack, but now it's time you get busy," she told her daughter authoritatively before turning back to the window. "Besides, it's a perfect day to get things done," she added.

Kagome grumbled again, "I'm twenty…"

"Twenty and living with me, and as long as you live with me, you'll be going by my rules," her mother retorted. "Now, get up."

Kagome huffed and pushed herself up, her hair in a messy, bed-head fashion. She got off her bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself, not in the mood to argue with her mother any further. The heiress shed her pajama pants and her shirt. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she looked beat, as if she was ran over by one of the loading trucks or chased down by some animal that sneaked their way onto Higurashi grounds. She ran her hands over her stomach, her fingers lightly brushing over the small love bites left behind from a few nights ago.

Then she remembered her dream…

'_Fuck… Get it together, Kagome. You always start falling for the guy who says they love you. You're being stupid. What you're doing to him is immature…it's unfair…and it's not right. But it's how you're going to keep yourself from getting screwed over again,' _she once again fought with herself internally. About her true feelings, about Inuyasha, about what she should think and do, and even about what was right.

The brunette shook her head and turned on her shower, stepping into it immediately. The cold water served well to wake her up and make her fully alert. She had to stay focused for at least _one_ day, and already, she was off to a bad start.

Kagome shuddered, and was thankful that the warm water had begun to kick in.

As she ran her hands over her body, her mind wandered. It ventured back to the evening of her birthday. Her lover had looked amazing in his shirt and pants, the huskiness in his breath as he slid in and out of her moaning body.

The heiress bit her lower lip as she began imagining his hands in place of hers as she washed her body. Her soft hands moved down her flat stomach and ran down between her thighs. She remembered how their bodies moved with each other, how blissful she felt when his mouth was pressed against her skin, his tongue lapping away as it pleased.

It was rare (especially lately) that she would satisfy herself, but her thoughts—as they continued to wander back to that night—intensified. Kagome recalled the look in his eyes as her lips wrapped around his thick length, and her head bobbed up and down. She let out a soft moan as her fingers worked against her core.

She slipped two digits inside of herself and began rocking her hips. Another whimper of slight pleasure escaped her lips, but she wasn't becoming sated. She huffed out, frustrated that her fingers alone weren't enough to satisfy her anymore, and gave up her small attempt, continuing to wash herself while pushing away her racy thoughts.

—**xxxxx—**

A few hours after her relatives had left the house for business of sorts, Kagome felt her phone go off in her jeans pocket as she was wiping down the kitchen counters. She dropped the rag onto the cool marble and stretched, then pulled out her cell to answer the call.

"Hello?" she greeted, hearing her mother's voice on the other end. Kagome rested her head down on the counter as she listened to her guardian drone on and on about her visit in the city, feeling herself grow distant from the topic instantly.

"Cool…" she said quietly, not really interested in the slightest. Her mother didn't seem to catch on as she kept talking, oblivious to her daughter's apathy. Looking around her kitchen, Kagome realized she had done everything on her chore list for her bedroom, her bathroom, the hallway bathroom, the dining room and the kitchen portion…but still had the entire rest of her house to clean.

"_So, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, probably around eleven or twelve, okay? The…help have that day off and they know, so you won't have to deal with them."_

She tuned back in just in time to hear her mother share that tidbit of information, and nodded (though her mother obviously couldn't see). "Alright, Mom. See you then." She smiled, wondering if she could sneak Inuyasha over after she finished cleaning…though at the rate she was going, it seemed she wouldn't be done until one in the morning.

After hanging up with her mother, the heiress checked the time on her cell phone. It was nearly six in the evening, and there was still a long ways to go. She then realized that it maybe wasn't a good idea to sneak in a couple of extra hours in of sleep.

She hopped off the barstool she was perched on and stretched again. She decided to take a step outside to get some fresh air and relax before continuing to work. The brunette threw on some flats and walked outside sitting on a small bench on her porch.

Her eyes wandered over the workers, whom were finishing up loading a mixture of pears and apples into the loading trucks. She smiled when her lover looked over at her, and she resisted a wave, not wanting anyone to see her make the gesture.

Inuyasha sighed and returned to work, stacking crate upon crate of the sweet-tasting fruits.

"Hey…I saw Mrs. Higurashi and her father leave earlier… Why don't you go sneak off with Kagome?" Miroku whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

His grey eyes glanced over to his best friend, and he raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the day?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's not like you haven't done it before," he said with a perverted smirk and gently nudged Inuyasha in the side, making the male laugh once.

"I guess…" He trailed off, looking over at the gorgeous woman that was his lover, just in time for her to make a quick motion with her hand as if beckoning him over. She then stood and disappeared into her house.

The indigo-eyed worker next to him nudged him again. "I saw that. Go on…or get the workers pissed at you so you have to…'take a walk to cool off'," he suggested, using quick and subtle quotations in the air.

Inuyasha nodded, agreeing with the idea, and began thinking of a way to get some of the laborers he already hated angry at him. In his dazed state, he felt a shove from behind him. "What the fuck, Inuyasha? Move! You're blocking the back of the truck!"

He snapped out of his apparent trace and looked behind him, spotting many disgruntled faces of workers. "Go away, Inuyasha," one of them muttered.

Miroku looked at the guys. "Hey, calm down! I had asked him a question, and he was just thinking about it, so get the sticks out of your asses!" he defended.

The men only rolled their eyes and made their way past Inuyasha, whom looked back at them all. "Fine… It's all pretty much done anyway. I'll see you later, Miroku," he said, feigning anger and walking off.

After he disappeared from his fellow workers' sights, he headed around the back way to Kagome's home. As he approached, he saw the kitchen window was open. Being cautious, he approached the open pane and peered his head inside.

"What took you so long?" he heard her sweet voice say.

He smirked some. "Sorry…I had to think of an excuse to walk away, but you called?"

Kagome nodded. "I wanted to tell you to come by later tonight… My mom and grandpa won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"If she's not here now…why do I have to wait?" he asked suggestively, his tone of voice somehow turning her on.

"I…I have some chores to do first," she explained, biting her lower lip—something he had always found incredibly sexy about her.

"Oh," he said, looking off to the side. "I can help you, if you want," he offered, smiling at her.

Her brows furrowed. "You actually want to help me clean my house?" She was surprised, not knowing why _anyone_ would want to do that.

He shrugged and nodded, hoisting himself up and climbing inside of her home. "Yeah. I have no problem helping you get chores out of the way. It can't be much fun doing them alone."

Kagome tried to hold in a smile, but couldn't. "Uhm…okay… Thank you; I appreciate it."

Inuyasha nodded and walked over to her, kissing her cheek gently before walking past her. "So. What do you want me to get started on first?"

The heiress lightly touched her cheek, feeling the ghost of his lips, and then spun around, walking after him. "Uhm, well, I just finished the kitchen, so do you want to help me do the living room?"

Inuyasha nodded and took his boots off by her front door, placing them next to her flats. "Sure thing." He looked at a broom that was leaned against a nearby wall and grabbed it, starting on the sweeping.

"Your mom and your grandpa aren't around much, I've noticed, obviously," he commented a few silent minutes into their cleaning.

The heiress nodded and huffed, wiping down a medium-sized mirror that was perched on a wall nearby the living room. "Yeah, well, it's a lot of work to run a farm," she laughed softly. Her attention turned to the feather duster; more needed to be dusted than wiped down with a rag.

"I'm sure. When my parents were alive, they owned a small, café-type place," Inuyasha commented back.

Her eyebrows rose at _'were alive'_.She looked over at her lover, sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that they've passed."

Inuyasha looked at her. "It's okay; it was a long time ago." He shrugged. "But thank you," he added, not wanting her to think that he didn't care.

"You're welcome. I know what it's like to lose at least one parent. My dad passed when I was thirteen and Souta was about nine or ten. He got cancer and it was too far along for the doctors to do anything about it," she said quietly with sigh, remembering the day she had found out the news from her parents and the day her father had passed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said sincerely, a look she had yet to see him show on his face. She couldn't tell if it was pity, sympathy, compassion—whatever the right word was. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. "My dad had a heart attack that killed him when I was six. He was older when he and my mom had me, and my mom, she died from pneumonia when I was seventeen, so I was already grown when she passed..."

"Oh…" was all she simply replied with, not knowing if Inuyasha needed comforting.

"Sorry, we can move onto something not so depressing, huh?" He laughed lightly, trying to cheer her up since she seemed saddened by what he shared with her. "Do you have a favorite type of animal?"

Her eyebrows furrowed from his randomness, but she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I like cats. I had one when I was younger and I'm going to eventually get one again. Maybe when I finally inherit this place," she commented offhandedly.

"When do you inherit it?" he asked curiously.

The brunette looked at him, slightly suspicious as her ex-lover had asked her a similar question shortly after he had told her he loved her. "Why?" she asked on the defensive.

Realizing how it may have come off, Inuyasha laughed once and set the broom aside as he straightened up some of the pictures on an end table and a few magazines on the coffee table. "It's not like that. I already told you, I don't want your money. I was just curious as to when you actually inherit it since with every person it's different. You know? Like, do you have to wait until you're twenty-one or until Souta is of age?" he repeated, seeming genuinely interested.

A look of relief and then apology washed over Kagome's face. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions… It actually depends. I kinda have to prove to my mom and grandpa that I'm responsible enough to take on the job. And yeah, when Souta turns eighteen, he can join me if he so chooses. But really, it falls on me since I'm the oldest, unless I just pass it off to him," she explained, picking the feather duster up again.

She wanted to smile a bit, feeling a soft twist in her stomach as if it were a case of butterflies; it didn't feel bad. She continued, "I could get it when I'm twenty-one or when I'm twenty-five." She shrugged.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you'd make a great owner of the farm. And I'm sure you're plenty responsible," he assured.

"You might be surprised…" she sarcastically commented back with a slight smirk. She was enjoying just talking to him, being near him. The brunette even had to ask herself, truly and seriously, how much longer she could deny her true feelings for him—not to mention her current urges…

Kagome looked over at him as her mind began to wander away from the work at hand and found herself turned on even further by the man sharing the room with her. His helpfulness, the way his tan arms looked in his plain white shirt, the looks he would give when he glanced at her. She licked her lips slightly when his smoldering smoky eyes looked up at her and locked her gaze. His smirk exposed his pearly white, charming grin.

She returned the smile and went back to dusting off the fireplace, television, and even things that didn't need dusting in the living room to distract herself and keep busy. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her torso while her back was turned. His warm breath hit her neck, tickling her lightly.

"Inuyasha…what are you—" she started, but stopped when her lips made contact with her neck, his tongue traced over her pulse. It made a light tremble move down her spine, and she felt the appendage again as it traced up along the slope of her neck, over the back part of her jaw.

He made light kisses along the way, pulling her body closer to his hard chest. One of his hands traveled down the front of her stomach while his other made its way under her formfitting cami. Kagome felt herself grow immediately wet from the sensations she received from his hands moving over her skin.

She felt a nip at her earlobe and she gasped. "I know you want me…" he whispered huskily into her ear as his hand slipped into her panties. His fingers caressed her lower lips and her hips immediately began rocking against him.

Chores were no longer on her mind.

She caught a glimpse of the clock on the fireplace mantel, seeing it was a little past seven-thirty already. They had been cleaning longer than she had anticipated.

She had a decision to make: lots of sex in an empty house with her lover…or cleaning.

Which would you pick?

She let a moan escape her lips, and the feather duster dropped from her fingers. His lips continued moving along her neck as his fingers thrusted in and out of her slick entrance. Kagome tipped her head a bit and managed to gain enough will power to pull away from her lover's grasp.

Her face was flushed and her lips slightly parted. "I think…we'll be more comfortable upstairs," she panted lightly, her seductive and lustful tone not escaping Inuyasha's ears. They quickly headed upstairs, practically running to her bedroom.

Inuyasha shut the door behind them and watched as Kagome sexily stripped away her cami and teasingly removed her shorts from her smooth legs. She beckoned Inuyasha over with her index finger, licking her lips again.

The setting sun cast a radiant glow on her from the slight part in her curtains. Her brunette waves delicately touched past her shoulders. Her entire figure enticed him.

He shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor, finally revealing his toned chest and abs to her. Kagome pulled him closer to her by his belt loops, her lips made contact first with his neck, causing him to moan out. She began kissing down his chest, her tongue circling around each of his nipples.

"Do you want my lips around your cock…?" she asked in a desiring tone, her hand already freeing his hardened shaft from its restraints and stroking along his length.

He tipped her chin up towards him, his hips bucking against her hand. He shook his head with a smirk and pushed her hand away gently; he wanted this to last awhile. His strong arms wrapped around her, and he laid her back on the plush covers of her bed.

'_It's the first time we're going to make love on her bed,' _he thought to himself. The thought excited him as they had moved from out in the fields to in her room. _'Make love…'_ The words repeated in his head, instead of "fuck" or "sex".

His grey eyes roamed over her awaiting body, and he leaned over her, kissing across her bra-clad breasts. "Off," he demanded as he continued to move south.

The huskiness in his voice accompanied with his hungry command gave Kagome chills—good chills. She did as he wanted and removed her bra, moaning as she felt the nips he gave her torso, as she felt his tongue trace over the love bites that were being left behind.

Her hands twisted in the sheets, and her back arched off the bed as he practically tore her panties off. She lightly gasped as his lips met with her lower ones. His warm tongue delved into her sweet nectar, lapping, teasing…

His strong hands traced along her inner thighs, wrapping around and pulling her closer. He moaned, flicking the wet appendage over her sensitive bud, pressing a light kiss to the pink bead. Kagome's hips bucked slightly as she yearned for more of his mouth against her.

"You taste amazing," Inuyasha groaned in a near growl, his tongue slowly running up the inside of each of her lips and around her clit. He kept her begging and wanting more. His tantalizing gentle strokes were enough to drive her insane and her fingers twisted more into the sheets.

Kagome moaned out softly as she felt his tongue prod against her entrance before slipping into her for a short second and continuing. The mixture of sensations on her thighs and calves mixed with those she received from his mouth were bringing her closer and closer to the orgasm she had been longing for all day. Her own delicate hands roamed over her exposed mounds, her head falling back and her panting becoming uneven.

Inuyasha smirked against her and without warning slipped two of his fingers inside of her bringing her quick orgasm down. His digits thrusted into her as he lapped away her arousal, his tongue moving from side to side over her sensitive clit.

"Fuck…I…oh…" Kagome mumbled, unable to form a sentence as after waves of her climax still ran through her body. She felt his mouth leave her, though his fingers stayed as they were. As Kagome looked at him, her eyes glossed over in her haze she watched him shed his jeans and underwear in a quick movement with his free hand.

It was the first time they would be having sex in her bed…and the first time they were both _entirely _in the nude together.

Before she could react, his fingers were gone and his cock was thrusting against her. The bottom of his hardened cock rocked against her bud. "Wha—ah!—Fuck me…" she practically begged, her hands running over his sturdy chest.

His cloudy eyes looked over her body and back at her face. "I don't have a condom," he groaned out, disappointed, and continued to thrust against her slick core, careful not to slip inside of her.

Kagome let her head fall back and gripped his cock with her soft hand, stroking him gently, earning appreciative moans from him. As his eyes shut, she smirked and lifted her hips, pressing the blunt head of his shaft against her, pushing against him, taking him inside of her tight body.

"It'll be okay… I want you," she gasped, her legs wrapping around his hips and pushing down against him. Inuyasha's cock filled her to the hilt and the vixen beneath him squeezed around him, making him want to climax from how amazing she felt inside.

He leaned closer to her and hotly moaned next to her ear, "I love you, Kagome…" His hips preceded to rock against hers. Inuyasha's thrusts began slow and shallow, soon quickening to deep and slow.

It felt fantastic; Kagome was in complete ecstasy. She kissed along his jaw, still avoiding his lips, and lightly flicked her tongue over his earlobe. "Fuck me…Inuyasha," she seductively commanded.

His eyes widened at the mention of his name from her lips, which she had never done before while he was inside of her. They shifted to the center of her large bed and her legs were quickly over his shoulders as he grinded deeper into her body.

Inuyasha turned his head and kissed along her calf, his tongue flicking out over her heated skin, sending her mind in different directions. Every touch of his tongue, lips, and hands made her thoughts strain to focus on each and every subtle feeling. She moaned loudly as his cock brushed against the trigger spot inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out in pleasure. The way she called his name, the sound of her voice, and the movements of their hips together drove him to quicken the pace.

Thrusting in and out of her, he let her legs return around his waist as he leaned closer over her gorgeous body. Inuyasha's warm tongue flicked over her collar bone and traced its way down to the valley between her bouncing breasts. His calloused hand was holding her hip up as he pushed his length in and out of her in smooth, quick motions.

The heiress groaned again. She reveled in the feeling of his wet appendage trailing over her perked nipples, circling them as he switched from side to side. He placed kisses on her breasts, lightly nipping from time to time.

She felt another orgasm building in her core and she tipped her head, whispering, "Ah…Yasha…lay back. I want to ride you."

With her hot and heavy panting accompanied by her wanting tone, he didn't have to think twice. Inuyasha slowed his thrusting to a stop, carefully slid out of Kagome's body, and laid back against her pillows.

His cock was at full attention, throbbing, yearning to be inside of her again.

She smirked at him and shifted on top of him, straddling his lap. The brunette looked down at her lover, her eyes hazy with bliss, rocking against his shaft and groaning between her uneven panting. Kagome lifted her hips up and gripped his cock gently, pressing him against her tight entrance.

Her head fell back and a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she took him deeply inside of her once more. Her eyes locked with his, it made her stomach flip, she had never ridden anyone before, and the new sensations felt foreign but amazing.

Her taupe eyes roamed down to his taut chest and tightened abs as he began thrusting up into her while she pushed down against him, grinding her hips deeply. Her nails gently raked over his firm muscles, and she licked her lips, panting.

Inuyasha held his lover's hips gently, helping to lift her up and down on his bucking cock. His eyes were focused between them; the sight of his cock, slick with her arousal delving in and out of her core, enticed and excited him beyond words. Unbeknownst to him, a smirk traveled over his features and his pace quickened while he attempted to adjust his hips and aim for the sweetest spot inside of the heiress' body.

"You're so tight…" he groaned pleasurably with husky, jagged pants. One of his hands moved up her side, roaming over the side of her breast, cupping it gently, his thumb teasing over her nipple. He lightly tweaked her perked bud, groaning lower, a near growl. His smoky grey eyes locked with her brown ones; her wavy locks were swept to the side, and she ran her hand through it, her nails raking harder against his skin.

He was getting close and she knew it. Kagome sped her thrusts up, her whimpers of pleasure growing louder and louder as her climax crept nearer and nearer. Her inner walls clamped around him as she let out a blissful cry of his name, her head falling back as her orgasm hit.

Inuyasha's head fell back again into her plush pillows and his hips thrusted up as he pushed hers down, his seed pumping into her as he reached his climax in unison with hers.

Out of breath, Kagome gently collapsed against Inuyasha's chest. Both were panting heavily, eyes closed, tired from the physical exertion. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then lifted herself up again, running her fingers through her hair and laughing softly a few times. She didn't know exactly what to say or do, and was still dazed.

Inuyasha looked up at her a sated look on his features. His fingers gently moved a few stray strands of hair from her face. "I love you…" he said softly.

Kagome smiled a bit, but couldn't respond. She carefully lifted her hips to pull him out of her body, slowly getting out of bed, and walked over to her dresser, grabbing a new pair of underwear before heading towards her bathroom. "I'm going to shower… You can take one after me, if you want," she offered.

He nodded with a sigh and watched her disappear. Inuyasha sat up in her bed, huffing softly and looking around. It all felt a little odd in her room—they had been talking, yet she didn't walk away and neither did he, not right away.

His mind was so distracted, he didn't notice when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later after a quick wash-up.

Kagome smiled and poked his shoulder, signaling it was his turn. While he was gone, Kagome laid down on her bed and smirked once more to herself. _'You know, it doesn't feel half-bad… Why am I being such a selfish bitch?' _she admitted and wondered to herself. Though no matter how she tried to convince herself to admit the way she truly felt, she couldn't; doubts and negativity would always flood in and take away the positive.

She noticed him leave the bathroom, clad in his boxers and jeans and ready to pick up his shirt. "You can…stay…if you want to, that is. My mom and grandpa won't be back until the afternoon," she yawned, ready to fall asleep after the sex and the relaxing shower.

The gray eyed lover stared at her, confusion on his face. Was she really asking him to stay? His heart leaped at the opportunity, and he left his shirt where it was on the floor, walking over to her bed and sliding in next to her. Kagome turned her back to him, but let the chrome-eyed worker pull her close to his body and wrap his arm around her waist.

Before another thought was able to process through either of their minds, the lovers were fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 12 of Fruit Basket! I hope the ending doesn't suck! DX If it does and feels rushed and BS'd I am SO SORRY I didn't know what to do, same goes for the sex scene. D'X I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter…

**But if it is good though then give thanks to purduepup once again for editing and working her magic on it to make it tolerable lol…**

**Also guys…funny story: You know how I said my SAT was March 12th****? Turns out it's MAY SEVENTH! I woke up early for nothing lol…oh well shit happens.**


	13. Oranges

**Here is the thirteenth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**PLEASE READ:**** I apologize so much for not having the last chapter up on time, it would have been up Saturday or Sunday but I've been having problems with FFN where it wont let me update my stories unless I use a specific link, (given to me courteously by purduepup), so yeah. Just wanted you all to know! (Which is also why this thorough apology wasn't in the last chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi…**

_**

* * *

**_

Oranges

A gentle light began to warm Kagome's face. Her features lightly scrunched, and she opened her eyes a bit, knowing that it was probably time for her to get up. She quietly yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She felt extremely peaceful for some reason, then she came back to reality and out of the dream world, realizing there was a strong arm draped over her side. Her eyes opened and widened, seeing Inuyasha's sleeping face no more than six or seven inches away from hers.

His breathing was gentle, even, quiet, and tranquil; he almost looked as if he had a distant smile on his lips. Kagome licked her own lips and sighed quietly. She halfway felt the urge to kiss the man she was falling in l— Whoa… No. No, _no_. She closed her eyes and tried to push her wants away before her mind was capable of completing the thought.

She knew denying her feelings was getting old for herself…but she couldn't let herself admit it. She trusted him, but then didn't. She felt how she did, but then didn't. She wanted to be with him, but then didn't. Her conflicting emotions still raged their tiring battle within her, yet she couldn't let herself be blinded by her emotions again; she was young and had gotten hurt last time. Kagome didn't like it, but the incident with Kouga had left a seemingly permanent scar and reminder to not let her heart get the better of her.

The heiress shifted a bit in the sheets and under his protective arm, facing away from him, but pressing her back against his chest. She felt content in his hold, and began to close her eyes again.

During her movements to get herself more comfortable, Inuyasha's eyes opened. His grey gaze was unfocused at first, but then he blinked a few times to get used to the light in the room. Kagome's sweet smelling conditioner was all that he could smell. He smiled, ran his fingers caressingly up her side, and swept her hair back, placing a chaste kiss to the side of her neck.

Kagome smiled and turned towards him, shifting and straddling his lap, gently running her fingers over his bare chest. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

He smirked back. "Good morning." His eyes glanced over towards her door, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, leaning forward and placing small kisses on his chest, lightly nipping him.

"Kagome? Is that girl still sleep? Kagome Higurashi!" a voice from downstairs called.

"She probably can't hear you," came the next familiar voice.

The heiress's eyes widened upon hearing the voices of her mother and grandfather. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she panicked, quickly hopping off of Inuyasha. He quickly got up, looking towards her window.

"Is it a long way down?" he asked hurriedly in a hushed tone.

"You're not jumping down two stories to solid ground!" she snapped back, freaking out even more as she tried to figure out a place to hide him.

"Bathroom!" he suggested, rushing over to the door only to be stopped by her.

"Not the bathroom! The slightest noise will echo!" she warned him.

She heard her mother's footsteps edging closer and closer to her room…

Kagome spotted her open closet and pushed her lover in it—not bothering to listen to his protests that he might be discovered in there.

"But Kagom—"

_SLAM!_

The closet door hit right on his hand that was in the way of the sliding door. He held in a cry of pain and a slew of swears that were threatening to follow as he heard her mother walk into the room.

He didn't want to be a baby and cry, but _damn_, that hurt! His eyes were wide, and he carefully took his hand in his good one, letting a light, girlish squeak slipped from his lips as his fingers throbbed.

"What was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"What was, uhm, what? Hi, Mom…" Kagome said, her heart beating at what felt like a thousand beats per minute. Her mother walked closer to her. Closer to the closet. Then stopped. She furrowed her brows and tipped her head at Kagome.

"Are you alright? You didn't hear me, and you seem a bit flustered," her mother commented.

Kagome stuttered, "Uh, uh… No, I'm fine. Just got startled out of sleep. Let's go sit, shall we?" she suggested, anything to get her mother away from the closet where the strange squeak had come from.

"Who were you talking to in here?" her mother asked, looking around and seeing no sign of anyone else in the room.

"Oh…I wasn't talking to anyone… Just thinking out loud, is all," the young brunette lied, spying Inuyasha's strewn shirt by the edge of her bed. Her heart just about burst from her chest.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't understand why her daughter was acting so strangely and nervously.

Kagome tried to keep her anxiety down, and politely asked her mother, "Did you need anything special?" Then, not to seem rude, the heiress added, "I still need to brush my teeth and everything."

"I was just going to tell you that it's noon already, and I like the job you did with the house; it all looks great," the orchard owner informed her daughter. "We're going to have a talk soon about your inheritance. Within the next month and a half or so. Your grandfather and I are getting the difficult things out of the way first."

"Oh…yeah. Cool. Okay." Kagome smiled, hoping her mother would leave it at that and exit her room.

"All right, well, your grandfather and I are going to go outside, monitor the workers, and make sure they load the oranges in specific trucks. Some go to stores and others go to be made into orange juice." Her mother lightly smiled, and finally walked out of Kagome's room.

She waited until she heard the front door shut before letting out a giant sigh and falling back on her bed.

"_GAH! _My fucking _hand_!" came a loud, pained voice from the closet. Inuyasha opened the door and stared at Kagome, his eyes wide, then showed her his hand, which had began developing a light bruise across the knuckles.

She held in slight laughter, but felt a bit guilty for causing his discomfort. "I'm…so sorry Inuyasha." She began to laugh. "I didn't know your hand was in the way!" she explained.

He shook his head, a light smirk on his own lips, but still in pain. "Well, it _was_. It's okay, though; I have a spare hand," he sarcastically said, rubbing his aching knuckles.

"I'll make it up to you later?" she asked, more than offered, biting her lower lip as she usually did, giving him a wanting look.

He looked towards her bedroom door and back at her. "Yeah. Later would probably be better." He walked over to her bed and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked.

She tipped her head back, looking at the source of light pouring into her room. "Window?"

—**xxxxx—**

Inuyasha, having successfully (and safely), made his way out of Kagome's room via the window and down to the ground, hurried back to the worker's home. As he entered, he unsurprisingly found the house to be void of human life. He quickly headed upstairs to change his shirt. The ashen-eyed worker's mind began to wander as he thought of the previous night's events.

'_She didn't even respond…'_ he sighed, remembering how she had seemed to grow quiet and nervous when he said those three words to her during their intimacy and afterwards. _'Maybe I should just stop saying it…'_ he wondered, but then shook his head. What good would it do for him to simply stop saying it? He then decided that he wouldn't say those words to her _often_.

As he came out of his daze, he heard someone clear their throat in the room next to him. He turned and looked, spying his best friend. "Hey, Miroku. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

The other man's violet eyes widened. "What am I doing here? What _weren't_ you doing here?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said, furrowing his eyebrows. "But I know what you're talking about… I accidentally ended up spending the night with Kagome…" He trailed off, knowing that it was a risky thing to do, though he would have done it over again in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. I realized that. Lucky for you, no one else did because I covered for you. First, I said you were walking the property cooling down or reading a book or something. They bought that until about…Oh, I don't know, nine o' clock! _Then_, Inuyasha, I had to say you snuck off to go to town. They didn't go report you because no one had seen Mrs. Higurashi come back, and none of them wanted to talk to her anyways." Miroku took a deep breath during his lecture before continuing. "_Then_, in the morning, everyone was wondering where you were, so I lied and said you probably stayed in town overnight. Then it's about noon a little bit ago, and who's _still_ not here?"

Inuyasha began to feel guilty that he had caused such a disturbance among the workers (even though he hated them), because it meant Kagome could have gotten in immense trouble had her mother ever found out.

"So I lie and say you actually got back a little after we went out to the orange groves to shower, eat, and change then to come out and work. So they send me now to go fetch you, so I leave, obviously, hoping to see some sign that you're still alive, and you are so…"

Inuyasha sighed at the end of Miroku's lecture, glancing back at his best friend with an apologetic look on his face.

They stood there in a silence as Inuyasha tried to figure out what to say and how to make an excuse for what happened. He felt like a kid who had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Hello? Aren't you going to tell me how it was?" Miroku said, a perverse grin appearing on his face, showing Inuyasha he was merely feigning his annoyance and frustration.

"What the hell, dude…? You made me think you hated me." Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How many times have I done that to you?" he asked, laughing and stretching, proud of his acting skills.

"Many times…" the other man grumbled. He then looked back at his indigo-eyed friend. "It was none of your business. But she still doesn't say anything when I tell her that I love her," Inuyasha commented.

"Oh, I see. Well, what does she do?" the other asked curiously.

"Nothing; she kinda just smiles and does something else, like she's trying to change the subject or get her mind off of it," Inuyasha said, feeling a bit defeated.

"She loves you," Miroku commented, brushing off his purple t-shirt.

Inuyasha's charcoal eyes looked up at his friend. "What are you talking about? She likes me, sure…but you don't see how she acts. She doesn't feel that way," he tried to convince his friend.

He only shook his head. "Inuyasha. I know women, I'm not a man-whore, but…I've dated enough of them. Trust me; she's in love. She let you spend the night in her house, when before you guys were sneaking off to what the tree groves and such?" Miroku stated. "She's been hurt, though. And she's only twenty. Give her time; she'll come around."

Inuyasha laughed once, then smiled as slight hope returned. "Whatever you say…"

—**xxxxx—**

She sat in the middle of her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, sighing softly and deep in thought.

Kagome had finally decided to have an inner talk with herself, as crazy as it may sound to some people.

'_Why are you such a selfish bitch?'_ she quietly asked herself. She knew she wasn't being fair, but she couldn't help it. It was like a wall was built around her heart, diligently protecting it…but now, the fortress that had been built was slowly eroding away. What confused her more was that she was hoping it would break down faster.

'_Tell him how you think you feel…or how you _know_ you feel,'_ she tried to urge herself. But the words just wouldn't come out of her lips as she tried to say them in practice. The words wouldn't even form in her head. She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees and laid her head against them.

A lump was beginning to grow in her throat and she couldn't understand why. Why did she want to cry over this? Kagome wiped her eyes, and took a slow, deep breath, realizing they were tears of frustration.

She glanced over at her clock and noticed that it was getting late. Her mother and grandfather should have been sleep by now. Her mind ventured back to when she was downstairs and overheard her mother and grandfather talking about the workers.

"_If Kagome inherits the farm soon, maybe we should move her to the city instead, and we stay here and watch over things instead of retiring," _her grandfather had whispered to her mother.

"_Father, what good would that do her? That'd still be us running the place and her just moving away. She has to learn to handle these things, and in a couple more years, Souta will be eighteen and come back, unless he goes to college,"_ her mother tried to reason.

"_I doubt he'll go to college; Kagome didn't go, even though she could have and still can,"_ her grandfather bitterly commented back. He had never liked that Kagome had chosen to not continue on to university. She knew she should have, but she'd be taking classes in business, and she already got that with her family and was going to inherit their farm anyway. She figured learning along the way for free would be better than blowing over a hundred grand on the same education.

"_Father, we've been over this: It's okay that she didn't go… I just think when she does inherit the property, she should be allowed to run it mostly on her own. Of course we'll help, but it'll be her responsibility. Though, for her, there won't be an overwhelming amount,"_ her mother tried to convince her father.

Kagome shook her head, laid back in her bed, flipping over to her stomach, and sighed. She didn't let herself remember how her grandfather had gone on about the workers being brutes and other negative slurs.

The heiress licked her lips once and closed her eyes. She wanted company, and was realizing how lonely she felt when Inuyasha wasn't with her. Before, she didn't mind having alone time…_ 'A lot has changed…and I didn't even realize it,'_ she thought quietly.

She didn't know how long she had lied there, but soon, she heard light calls of her name from her window. Her brows furrowed, but then returned back to normal, and she smiled as she listened closer, recognizing the voice.

She quickly got out of bed and hurried over to her window, looking down at the ground and seeing the smirking face of her boyfr—…_lover_. She ignored her conflicting thoughts and looked around outside, making sure no one was around. She didn't want him to go through the front door, for fear her mother or grandfather may wake up.

"Is there a ladder somewhere down there?" she asked quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha shrugged and began looking around for said object. He smiled when he found one around the backside of the house and brought it over, making sure it was steady and then climbing up it.

Before he pulled himself inside of his lover's room, he looked at her. "Why didn't you suggest a ladder yesterday?" He smiled.

"Well…you were already inside," she laughed lightly and stepped aside as he climbed in.

Kagome gently hugged him, and then looked up at his tall figure. "You have to be quiet… My mom and grandpa's rooms are down the hall," she warned him.

"I don't think _I'm_ the one who has to be quiet," he mused, hugging her back, feeling hope swell in his chest that perhaps she did love him…but she just couldn't say it out-loud.

"Oh, haha," she said, trying to resist a smile.

The heiress realized her arms were still wrapped around her lover's torso, and she gently pulled away, walking over to her bed. Inuyasha followed close behind her, pulling her back to him and running his lips over the slope of her neck. She moaned lightly and turned her head a bit. "You waste no time, huh?"

His eyebrows rose, and he grinned. "Well, I can…" he replied quietly, running his hands over her sides gently. His hands moved around to her front, enjoying that she was clad only in her underwear. His strong hands lightly cupped her breasts, drawing another small moan.

Kagome smirked and rocked her hips back against his, her backside rubbing against the front of his jeans.

Inuyasha groaned lightly, "Weren't you supposed to make something up to me, you know…from earlier?"

She bit her lower lip gently and rocked her hips more. "What did you have in mind?" she asked seductively as his hands continued exploring sensually over her breasts and down the flat plane of her stomach.

"A massage," he said, nipping carefully at her neck. Kagome smirked and nodded, pulling away from him and bringing him closer to her bed.

Inuyasha stopped her and gestured for her to lie down. "I mean, _I'm_ going to give you one," he explained, giving her a charming grin.

Her eyebrows rose and she turned, laying out on her bed on her stomach and looking over her shoulder. "That's nice of you…but I don't see how this is going to help _me_ make it up to _you_," she said, confused.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied in a husky tone, and a mischievous look in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 13 of Fruit Basket! =.= Sorry I know the ending sucks but It was already over 3200 words and my muse randomly left, but I'll not disappoint with chapter 14 (hopefully).

**And I'm sorry for this chapter not having any smut…but I tried my best to put in a slight lime…limish?…Okay so it was hardly a grape and I— *Shanked***


	14. Pomegranate

**Here is the fourteenth chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**And if you can guess…this chapter will have sex.**

**Disclaimer: =.= *DOES NOT OWN* I haven't owned the franchise for the past 13 chapters…I'm not going to randomly own it now.**

* * *

_**Pomegranates**_

Inuyasha's strong but gentle hands moved over her bare shoulders, and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he leaned down. The tips of his soft hair brushed against Kagome's skin, making her shiver as his fingertips trailed over her back.

He smoothly undid the clasp to her bra and allowed her to lift herself up, just enough to remove it before laying flat again.

Inuyasha's lips ventured down along with his hands, kissing her upper back as his hands gradually explored lower. His calloused palms delicately yet skillfully played off her mid-back, gently kneading her flesh.

A soft, relaxed moan left her lips, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye, a smile upon her lips. Inuyasha glanced up at her and nipped her playfully as his hands continued south. His thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties, and he slowly removed them.

"At least you didn't tear another pair," she teased him, taking her lower lip into her mouth, reveling the feeling of his hands rhythmically rubbing her skin, instantly taking away her meager stresses.

He smirked against her back, his tongue flicking out, making her gasp from the sudden feel of the appendage while his hands cupped her backside, lightly squeezing before continuing to venture downward, over the backs of her thighs. Inuyasha sat up, shaking his head a bit to move his hair from his eyes, rubbing his hands along her smooth, creamy calves and back up her toned thighs.

Her voluptuous figure laying out before him stirred excitement in him. He felt his jeans slowly but surely begin to become an uncomfortable fit in the front.

His grey eyes wandered down, admiring the curve of her rear as his hands moved past it and along her back and sides again, rubbing in gentle circles, creating a pleasured sigh from her lips as she relaxed further into his touch.

He smiled, happy to give her a massage, wondering how much she was truly enjoying it.

"Inuyasha…when's your birthday? I feel bad for not knowing," she admitted, but was curious to find out, wanting to do something special for him when the time came.

His eyebrows rose, surprised she cared to know. "It's in December," he replied after a few long, silent seconds, his hands never missing a beat, sliding against her skin smoothly.

Kagome nodded as her thoughts began to wander, and she melted into his hands, his skilled hands bringing near bliss as they worked away her agitation and worry about her upcoming talk with her mother about her inheritance.

Inuyasha kissed along her back again as he undid the belt to his jeans and pushed them off of his hips along with his boxers, releasing his ever-hardening cock, relieving some of the discomfort he felt.

Kagome peered over her shoulder again and smirked. "You've gotten me so wet…" she moaned lustfully, sure her talk would only drive him crazier.

It was working.

His lips parted a bit, and he ran his digits across her thigh, pressing them to her core and slipping them into her slick folds, letting out a husky groan as he discovered she was telling the truth.

"Fuck, Kagome," he said in a near whisper, thrusting his fingers in and out of her tight body.

She lifted her hips a bit and began rocking back against his hand, trying her best to stifle her moans as to not wake her mother and grandfather. She clamped down once, sending an electrifying pleasure through her body and muffling herself with her sheets.

Inuyasha carefully pulled his fingers from her body and kicked his pants the rest of the way off along with his shoes and socks, swiftly removing his shirt.

As he turned back around towards Kagome, he noticed she had shifted and gotten on her hands and knees, looking at him over her shoulder with a mischievous smirk. His eyes widened, and he moved behind her, leaning over her back and placing kisses along her shoulder, groaning as his cock rocked against her core, the top of it rubbing her clit causing her to moan with him.

Precum had begun to show at the tip of his shaft. His hands grabbed her hips, and he rocked his own, moving to line himself up with her entrance before pressing into her body.

Kagome gasped lightly, feeling him enter her, his entire length sliding inside of her as she rocked her hips against him. She leaned her upper-half down, preparing to muffle her moans of pleasure she knew were sure to come as soon as he began to thrust.

Inuyasha shuddered lightly, watching the more than erotic view of his thick cock disappearing inside of his lover's body. His hips began rocking before his mind was aware of it; he was still on cloud nine. He pushed himself as deeply inside of her as he could go, both moaning in unison.

His steel eyes glazed over with lust as he began to pick up speed, watching his cock move in and out of her slick passage. Inuyasha pulled her hips against him as he thrusted forward, his free hand moving along her back as he leaned forward slightly, just enough to grasp her hair.

Kagome felt him tug in her tresses with a husky groan as his dominate side showed more, arousing her more. Inuyasha could tell it turned her on when she clamped down around his bucking length, covering her mouth as a long, sweet moan escaped her lips. Her eyes clenched shut as she pushed her hips against him as best she could with her position.

Inuyasha tugged in her hair again, huskily whispering, "You feel amazing, Kagome…"

The sound of her name leaving his lips in the midst of his ecstasy sent a shiver down her spine. Kagome's delicate fingers moved down her front as she fondled her breasts lightly, bringing even more pleasure to herself.

The chrome-eyed worker tipped his head, watching glimpses of her actions, smirking mischievously at the pleasure shown on her face. His pace hastened as he began thrusting swiftly and shallowly, aiming to brush against the most sensitive spot inside of her.

"In…Inuyasha!" she nearly screamed into her pillows as he first rammed against her pleasure spot, then tantalizingly brushed against it. Her fingers immediately left her breasts and went straight to her clit. She rubbed across the sensitive nub, gasping from a mixture of her own touch and the sensations running through her body because of her lover.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled out of her body carefully, gently coaxing Kagome onto her back.

Before she could react, her head was tilted back, and she was arched up off of her bed as he pressed himself inside of her again. She moaned out then covered her mouth, her eyes glued between them, able to see his throbbing cock rock in and out of her body. She watched as he placed a strong hand underneath one of her thighs, near under her knee, helping to keep her legs open and to keep that leg up, making his thrusting easier.

Inuyasha's panting grew deeper and jagged, and he gave her a devilish smirk, his hand roaming down her front.

She bit down on her lower lip, trying her best to keep quiet as his thumb rubbed against her excited clit. Her hands moved over his chest, and her nails raked against his chest before dropping and twisting in the sheets.

Kagome's back arched sharply, splaying her hair out behind her more as an unexpected climax hit and washed over her body. Her skin flushed, and a hazy look appeared in her eyes. Before she was able to cry out, Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth, letting her moan loudly into it.

He longed to hear his name from her lips once more, and smirked again.

He leaned over her panting body, moving his hand from her lips. His tongue flicked against her body, kissing her neck. "I want you to say my name," he nearly growled, arousal evident in his tone.

Kagome bit her lower lip, grinning, knowing she was going to get another orgasm out of it.

Before she was able to react, her arms were pinned above her head and his as he nipped at her skin more. His chest purposefully brushing against her breasts and across her perked nipples. "You're so tight, love," he groaned near her ear, his thrusts staying swift but becoming deeper.

Inuyasha's free hand trailed over the side of her breasts, teasing her sensitive skin as she was still in the afterglow of her orgasm. Kagome watched as he leaned up again, her eyes focusing on his taut chest and his flexing abs with each thrust inside of her body.

She felt the same sensation begin to move through her body. "Inu…." she began to moan lustfully.

"That's it, Kagome… Say my name," he panted out as he rammed into her as fast as was comfortable and pleasurable for her.

Her eyes shut, and her back arched sharply off the bed. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, immediately biting down on her lip to prevent herself from getting any louder, her orgasm feeling more intense than it had ever been as it continued to rock through her body.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, feeling her grow wetter and tighten even further around his cock. "Fuck…" he groaned as his shaft hardened further, throbbing, and shooting his seed deep inside of her body.

Kagome shuddered and collapsed back into the bed, her eyes unfocused, looking at the ceiling, "Yasha…that…" she panted, unable to complete a sentence, let alone a thought.

His charcoal eyes looked at her in their haze. He smirked at her and lightly kissed her neck. "You…already know what I'm thinking…" he groaned lightly, hoping she'd understand that he was telling her he loved her without actually saying it.

She nodded, her fingers stroking over his back, wanting to say it back, but unable to. "Yeah…" She felt a lump grow in her throat, and she didn't know why. She pushed it back so she wouldn't begin crying in front of him, and kissed his cheek lingeringly, moving her lips along his jaw and stopping less than an inch away from his lips.

He looked at her and carefully pulled out of her body, watching her get up to go shower. "You can take one after me, if you want to," she offered, just as she had before.

Inuyasha smiled and looked towards the window. "I need to get back…so no one expects anything. I'll be back tomorrow night if you want, though." He smiled at her, quickly getting redressed.

Kagome felt a weird feeling in her stomach and nodded. "Y-yeah, you're right." She smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, feeling the lump in her throat return. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door. A short minute later, she heard her window click shut, signaling his leaving.

'_You've fallen…and you're still running,'_ she thought quietly, feeling a knot tighten in her gut and in her heart.

—**xxxxx—**

The next morning, the workers gathered outside once again, following their routine of picking the fruit and loading it onto the trucks to be taken to the city. This time, the fruit was pomegranates.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku leaned against their truck, cracking one of the large fruits open and peeling back the layers to reach the bittersweet seeds inside. "These things are really good…I don't know why I was so reluctant to try them before," he offhandedly commented.

Inuyasha laughed a bit and took the half of the fruit his friend wasn't busy picking apart, being careful to not swallow the seeds but to simply squeeze the juice from them. Then his eyes drifted over towards the main house, wondering what his lover was doing at that very moment.

His attention was brought back by the fruit being taken out of his hands and pushed against his white shirt, instantly staining it. "Hey, you two. If you're going to sit back and just eat fruit, leave. If not, get your lazy asses in gear and actually do a man's job," an irate laborer said.

Inuyasha pushed the man away from him. "We were taking a break, much like everyone else does from time to time. Get the stick out of your ass," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, guys…calm down. Listen, Onigumo"—the worker whom had made the comment and ruined Inuyasha's shirt—"Inuyasha and I were just about to get back to work. You know we do our fair share; we don't need a fight breaking out," Miroku said, trying to defuse the situation.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the worker, who gave him a dirty look right back. "Fine. Besides, Miroku, you're right. We don't need a fight; wouldn't want to bloody Inuyasha's shirt." Onigumo cockily grinned.

The steel-eyed laborer pushed past him and went straight to loading boxes, moving twice as fast and efficiently as the other workers.

Miroku only sighed and moved around Onigumo, returning to work as well.

Just then, the front door to the main house opened, and Mrs. Higurashi appeared…alone.

The men looked towards her as she walked out towards them, something that she had only done a handful of times. She stopped and seemed to scan the crowd, then raised her eyebrows when her brown orbs settled on Inuyasha. She gestured for him to follow her.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at his best friend, who had a look of worry on his face.

Without saying a word, the older woman turned and began walking away from the group of workers with Inuyasha walking behind her, unsure and confused about what was going on. His mind was racing with thoughts…

'_Did she see me push Onigumo? Maybe she found out I was in her house…and worse, did she find out about Kagome and I? What's going on?'_ His heart began to beat faster as she stopped and turned to look directly at him.

"Inuyasha Taisho…I don't believe you and I have ever really spoken. Except for maybe when you went through an interview," she said. Her voice was sweet—almost _too_ sweet, and it only made his suspicions flare. He stared right at her, not daring to break eye contact; it felt surreal, almost as if he was looking into Kagome's eyes, but less enchanting.

"No, I don't think we have, ma'am," he said, trying to be as polite as he could. He didn't know whether or not his true anxiousness was showing through, but that was the last thing on his mind. "If I may ask, ma'am, why did you call me off to the side to talk?" he curiously wondered, still trying to be proper.

The woman didn't answer right away; her eyes wandered over his shirt, which had some dirt marks and a medium-sized stain of a dark magenta coloring. It was where Onigumo had pushed the pomegranate onto Inuyasha's shirt. "You have to be careful with the fruit," she said, reaching into her purse that was on her shoulder.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed again. Was she critiquing him in her head when she looked him over? _'She's already thinking I'm not suited for Kagome,'_ he feared.

She pulled out something no bigger than the length and width of her hand; it was like a blue book. Mrs. Higurashi also took out a pen and began writing something.

Inuyasha couldn't see what she was doing. _'Is she really taking notes right now?'_ he wondered. "Uhm, ma'am, did you need me for something in particular?" he asked, feeling his heart still pounding loudly.

"Only for a small talk. I know what you and my daughter have been up to," she calmly said.

Her words made Inuyasha's eyes grow wide, and his mouth immediately felt dry, making it difficult to comment back. "I…I, uhm… Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with Kagome, I—"

She cut him off. "Kagome doesn't know I know. I'm here to make you an offer, Mr. Taisho: I'm willing to give you thirty thousand dollars if you _never_ see her again."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his lover's own mother was trying to keep someone away from her. "But…why?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"Well, for one, you're a worker," she said condescendingly. "And no offense meant, but I don't think you're too much of Kagome's type," she continued. "It'd be better for you to just take the money. I don't appreciate someone taking advantage of my daughter again, anyway."

"I'm not taking advantage of her… Thirty thousand dollars is not nearly enough for me to ever stop seeing her, ma'am. I mean you no disrespect, but I can't accept your offer," Inuyasha said, angry at the thought that her mother had attempted to buy him off.

"Whatever you want to call it, using my daughter for sex and/or money. I don't like it…'thirty thousand isn't enough', you said, right? How about fifty thousand then?" she said, writing out what he now realized was a check. "That's my final offer." She held out the small piece of paper for him to take.

Inuyasha looked at the check in her hands, and he felt a twist in his stomach; he felt hot and infuriated. "I'm not taking any amount of money from you. I don't want it. I could care less about the money. It's not worth it for me to lose Kagome like that. If she wants to stop seeing me, then let _her_ say so. Now, if you'll please excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi, I have to go back to work," he said, still managing to sound a bit polite, though not hiding his irritation, and walked off back towards the workers.

Miroku watched as the owner of the orchards disappeared back into the house, and his best friend came closer to pull him aside. "What did she want you for, Yash?"

"You won't believe it when I tell you," he replied, ignoring the questioning gazes from the surrounding laborers and pulling Miroku along with him back to the worker house to explain in private.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 14 of Fruit Basket! Again I apologize for the ending…I feel like it didn't happen like it should have/what I wanted it to do. Anywho, at least there was sex in the beginning! Right…? 8D *Shot***

**(Next chapter should be up by next week, but I have to take the ACT (I'M SURE this time on the 9****th****. Wish me luck on that lol, and the SAT is still May 7****th****.))**


	15. Cranberries

**Here is the FIFTEENTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: *Is not Rumiko***

**Also I'm sorry this update is so late. =.= The chapter had to be better-fied. And yes, I did just make up a word. Plus FFN was giving me issues...ANYWAY.**

* * *

_**Cranberries**_

Violet eyes watched as Inuyasha paced in the bedroom. "I can't believe her mom would do something like that…" the worker said, laying back on his bed, waiting for his best friend's nerves to calm.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. "I know. But I'm not going to tell Kagome," he quickly added.

"You're not? I would," Miroku began to say.

"And then what? Have her scared to do anything with me? And ruin any chances of her actually feeling closer to me? No, thanks; it'll be my dirty little secret for now," the gray-eyed male in the room said, stopping his pacing and leaning against the wall.

He let his head fall back a bit, and closed his eyes. "So when are you going to see her again?" Miroku asked curiously, sitting up on his bed, raising an eyebrow towards the conflicted worker.

"I dunno… Soon, I guess. I'm not going to see her for a few days, though… The next time I see her mother leave or know that she has, then I'll go," Inuyasha replied.

"Ah, alright then. I still think you should tell Kagome what her mother tried to do, though," the other suggested.

"I can't do that. Not right now, anyway; another time. Let me at least make it a year with her."

"You know, I'm still confused. You guys have been banging for what now? Eight or nine months? And you _still_ aren't a couple? I don't buy that. You are; she's just not calling it that," Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Heh…I wish. But no," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, a guy doesn't just give up fifty grand for just any woman."

"I know…"

—**xxxxx**—

Kagome hummed, strumming her fingers on her dining table, though her mind was clouded with various thoughts. She had felt excited about talking with her mother about her inheritance, but at the same time, worried about the responsibilities that came with it.

Then, of course, her mind was on Inuyasha. He had seemed to almost avoid her for the past week. Her hums softened from a light melodic to silence. The heiress was confused on why he had avoided her gaze when she had gone outside to watch her mother's directions, and hadn't stopped by her room at all.

In the midst of her racing mind, her mother's voice broke the train of thought. "Alright, Kagome; I think it's time," she said, sitting down across from her daughter, staring right at her. The younger brunette had so far remained ignorant of her mother's recent attempt to get Inuyasha from seeing her, and she wasn't going to be finding out anytime soon.

"Yeah, Mom?" she asked, her attention snapping towards her guardian's face.

"Well, your grandfather and I have gotten the difficult things out of the way for the most part. Starting the new year, or possibly in the spring, you'll be the orchard's owner. Isn't that exciting?" Her mother smiled.

Kagome grinned as well and nodded. "Yeah, it is…but the new year and spring are really big gaps."

"Well, I was thinking spring since it's the beginning of a new harvest season, and you aren't hit right in the middle of the winter harvest, you see?"

Kagome nodded. "Oh, alright, I see. That makes sense."

"So, are there any questions you have for me or your grandfather…at all?" her mother questioned curiously.

"No, not really. I've learned enough these past twenty years. Plus, Souta will be helping me soon, right?" the twenty-year old asked.

Her mother nodded. "Yep, he'll be helping here and going to college since he wants to pursue a degree in business. He said, and I quote, 'Someone has to know what they're doing. Make sure to tell Sis that'," her mother giggled.

Faintly noting her mother's happy aura today—something often hidden under her stoic, businesslike exterior—Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll show him as soon as his next visit comes around," she mumbled.

"You two, I swear." Her mother shook her head and stood up from the table. "Well, your grandfather and I are going to go to the city. Apparently, there was a problem with the cranberry delivery, and they want us to go down there and straighten everything out. I don't know why we can't do it by phone, but what do I know?"

Kagome nodded understandingly. "So, you'll be back in a few hours?" she asked, trying to not seem so eager to get rid of her mother.

"Probably all night, actually; we'll be too tired to drive back. I guess this is why Grandpa wanted a chauffer," her mother laughed once. "Maybe one of the workers will do it… Then again, I don't want dirt and grime in the car," she said, glancing at her daughter.

"Mom! Come on; they aren't animals," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're right. I was just kidding, anyway. Do you need anything from the city?" she asked, giving her daughter one more look before walking away.

Kagome pursed her lips in thought, though still irritated by her mother's comment. Joking or not, it wasn't appreciated. "No, I can't think of anything," she said, waving goodbye to her mother.

Her mother waved back and called for her father. Kagome gave him the same gesture, and received it in return. She waited until she heard the start of the engine and the sound of them driving out of the gravel driveway.

"Finally," she huffed, looking at her phone and seeing a message from Sango.

_How are things going with you and Inuyasha?_

Kagome laughed and replied, _What, no hi? No, hey, what's going on with you? You and I haven't talked in a few days._

A minute later another message buzzed in. _I'm sorry. Hi. What's going on with you?_

The heiress could practically hear the sarcasm and laughed. _I'm fine, thanks for asking, San. Inuyasha and I are fine, I guess. We haven't seen each other in awhile. You and Miroku?_

Sango's response came through a couple of minutes later. _Me and him are great. We're actually chatting right now. Why haven't you two seen each other? Is your mother crowding around?_

Kagome read the text and laughed once; of _course_ Sango was talking to Miroku. She could have sworn her best friend was falling in love, or damn near close…_ 'Just like another brunette we know,'_ she thought quietly to herself before replying, _Actually my mother just left for town; she won't be back until tomorrow._

This time, Sango's response didn't come in until multiple minutes had passed by. _Expect a visit from Inuyasha tonight. ;) _

Kagome's eyes widened as she read the text. Her friend had told Miroku, whom had obviously told Inuyasha. She covered her face and replied, _Thanks? _:/

The heiress nearly burst out laughing from her friend's next message back. _You better thank me. I'm helping you get laid while I have to settle for phone sex. So I'm going to go get ready for that, lol. Talk to you later, Kaggy. Inu should be over soon. Miroku's kicking him out anyway. ;))))_

She shook her head and bid her goodbyes to her friend before biting her lower lip, and smiling a bit.

—**xxxxx**—

Inuyasha looked up towards his lover's window, shivering a bit from the sharp chill of the late fall wind. He could just make out in the faint moonlight that the pane was closed. His brows furrowed, and he scratched his head.

'_Sango just told me that Kagome is going to be home alone until tomorrow morning, so get your ass over there,' _his best friend had said with a smirk before shortly after kicking him out of the room.

He huffed hot air into his hands, trying to warm them as he walked around to the other side of the large house. He took quiet steps onto the porch and knocked on the door, hoping she'd hear him…

No answer.

His steel-colored eyes squinted as he tried to peer through a window to see inside the house. Her bedroom light had been on, but the downstairs' lights were all off.

Inuyasha looked around and tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked. "Kagome?" he whispered, though he knew her guardians were gone. He closed the door behind him and removed his shoes and socks at the door, not wanting to track dirt in from the moist soil outside.

He walked up the stairs, peering down the hallway at the top and heading towards the bedroom that had began growing more and more familiar to him. He knocked on the door and got no response yet again. His brows furrowed, and he began to wonder if she had gone outside to look for him just as he was looking for her.

As he turned the knob to the door and pushed it open, he heard the sound of her shower running. He smirked a bit and closed the door behind him, removing his shirt and tossing it off, figuring it'd be a sight she couldn't resist. However, after a few minutes of waiting, the chrome-eyed male began to grow impatient, not to mention increasingly aroused at the thought of Kagome's slender, nude body being sensually soaked by the flowing water of her shower.

A mischievous grin spread over his features, and he headed over to her bathroom door, finding it slightly ajar. He lightly pushed it open, and his face was greeted with a cloud of steam. As he turned his head to the right, he caught a glorious view.

Her shower curtain was pulled all the way back, exposing her figure, from her sleek legs to the perfect curve of her ass. His eyes widened as she ran her hands over her front as she turned to look at him, not jumping and only smirking. "It took you long enough to come in here," she said lustfully, glancing at him.

Kagome's brown eyes looked over Inuyasha's muscular body, roaming from his strong tanned arms to his perfect abs and the V-shaped area that led down under the waistline of his jeans. Her mind quickly shifted to memories of his abs tightening as he thrusted inside of her, and the way his sturdy chest would feel beneath her finger tips.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked with a lick of her lips. "There's plenty of room in here for two."

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. He swiftly undid the button to his jeans and unzipped them, kicking them off almost as fast, along with ridding himself of his boxers.

Kagome's eyebrows rose seeing his cock freed from its prison. "Were you thinking about me?" she gasped lightly as he stepped into the tub with her and moved close to her, his hands gripping her hips carefully.

"Oh, yeah," he huskily groaned, picking her up and pressing her back against the shower tiles. She gasped even louder, her chest arched up against his own, and then moaned from the feel of her sensitive nipples brushing against his skin.

"C-cold." She smiled, feeling the contrast of the freezing shower wall against her heated skin.

"It'll be okay." Her lover smirked, pressing her slowly against it again so she could adjust. The showerhead was hitting down between them, the water bouncing off of their stomachs and, every few seconds, Kagome's clit as her hips grinded against Inuyasha's.

She watched as the underside of his shaft rubbed over her core, growing wetter with each of his thrusts. She wanted him inside of her aching body…and she wanted him badly.

Her fingers gripped his thick, sable tresses, rocking her hips against him faster. "I want you to just fuck me, Inuyasha," she groaned, trying to lift her hips to take him inside of her arousal.

"Ah…damn, Kagome. You're so wet…" he groaned.

"Well, we _are_ in the shower," she mused back, trying to pull him closer. He grinned back and shifted his hips, pressing the head of his throbbing cock against her entrance, but not pushing himself in.

"Y-Y-Yasha," she groaned, trying to press herself onto his shaft, but being held in place against the wall by his strong hands.

"Tell me how bad you want it," he teased, able to keep her steady with one hand under her thigh as the other rubbed across her skin, sending shivers wherever his fingertips touched. Inuyasha's thumb ran over her clit, and he smirked as her head gently fell back against the marble tiles of the shower wall.

"I…I want you inside me, please. I need it," she panted out, not knowing how long she could stand his teasing from her current peaked levels of arousal.

Before she could plead again, he was pressed inside of her body—but only halfway. A quiet moan slipped from her lips as the heiress did her best to rock down against his hardened cock.

Slowly, Inuyasha began to thrust into her body, keeping his thumb where it was, adding gentle and tantalizing pressure to her most sensitive spot. Kagome moaned out again, except louder, her finger's tightening their grasp in his hair with the mention of his name sweetly leaving her parted lips. "Inuyasha!"

"Fuck…" he groaned as she tightened herself around him as he buried himself deeper inside of her tight core. Kagome did her best to thrust down against him every time his hips pushed up to meet hers.

His head leaned down to the crook of her neck, stopping the water from adding the extra sensations now and again to her clit. Inuyasha's lips trailed over her neck, nipping at her collar bone. "You feel amazing," he huskily moaned as his tongue trailed down over the top curve of her bouncing breasts.

With her eyes shut, lost in the pleasures he was giving her, she tightened around him again, groaning louder, causing an echo to bounce off the bathroom walls, only arousing him more. His thick, hard length stroked in and out of her body, and she felt every bit of it.

Inuyasha straightened himself back up and glanced down between their connected bodies, watching his cock slide in and out of her snug entrance. His pants grew increasingly jagged as his eyes darted from her face—which was overcome with pleasure as she bit her lip, held in swears, and continued to gasp and moan with every few thrusts—to her perky breasts that moved with their movements and down to the erotic sight between them.

Her dark hazel eyes opened and met his smoky gaze, lifting herself up and down on his shaft as best as she could manage. "Fuck…me, faster," she demanded, gripping him tighter, her eyes filled with lustful wants, groaning each time he brushed past the delicate spot inside of her.

The steel-eyed worker hardly knew what she had said, only doing as his body made him, quickly rocking himself in and out of her and gripping her hips tightly. He felt his cock throb with the need to release, but tried to hang on for as long as he could.

He knew she was growing closer and closer to her climax as soon as her breathing became ragged, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes closing tightly.

Kagome's head went back, and her hands left his hair, gripping his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin as her orgasm washed over her body, and she let out a loud moan of his name, her inner walls clamping down around him in the midst of her pleasure.

Inuyasha grinned, having been waiting for that moment, and continued rocking his hips, helping her to ride out the breathtaking finish she reached. His thrusts rocked deeper into her, hitting her g-spot and earning a gasp from her spent body. His abs tightened as his cock hardened more for a second, throbbing once and then twice before his warm seed shot inside of her.

The heiress moaned, feeling him finish, and slowly but surely, let her limbs slide from his shoulder, resting her head against it. "That was… Wow, Inuyasha. I've never done that before," she laughed lightly, out of breathe.

"That's good," he grinned cockily, his ego having grown for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and kept them as they were for a few short minutes.

Kagome's fingers moved back and trailed over his back. _'This feels nice…'_ she said to herself quietly. _'Say it now…say it now, dammit! It's perfect timing…'_ she tried to encourage herself.

"Inuyasha…" she began, taking a deep breath. "Do you wanna just relax?" she blurted, wanting to slap herself.

"Uhm, yeah; that sounds nice." He nodded, setting her down carefully after delicately sliding out of her.

After they had washed themselves up, Kagome ran a bath, and Inuyasha got in, resting with Kagome, her back against his chest. His hands placed themselves over her lower abdomen, and her hands moved over his. "I love you," he said quietly, kissing the side of her head, his eyes half-closed.

Kagome smiled a bit and stared off, relaxing in the feeling of the warm, still water and being in his arms. "Your birthday is next month, right?" she asked, running her hands over the backs of his hands.

He nodded and yawned quietly. "It's the seventh, actually," he added. He felt his heart moving in two separate ways, hopeful that she really did love him and just couldn't say it. After all, she was laying back and relaxing with him in a tub after making love during a very intimate moment—something she'd never dare do before. But at the same time, she had once again changed the subject when he had told her he loved her…

"Wow, that's right around the corner," she commented, bringing one of his hands up from the water and kissing it lightly. The small gesture made him smile more, reviving the flutter of hope in his chest that was otherwise withering.

"I think you've gotten used to cumming inside of me," she mused.

Inuyasha watched as her silky locks lightly floated in the water while she rested against him. "Oh… Sorry. I won't anymore, if you don't like it," he said apologetically.

Kagome shrugged, not minding him doing so. "I don't know… The pill doesn't stop everything, but…it does feel better, as selfish and stupid as that might sound."

"It doesn't sound like that to me…" he said, trailing off.

"What if I did get pregnant?" she asked absentmindedly before snapping back into it and biting her lower lip worriedly, not knowing why she had brought something like that up.

"Well, it'd be a cute kid, I know that much," he replied. "I wouldn't mind having a child," he added.

"With me?" she blurted out again, wanting to slap herself for wanting to know. For fuck's sake, they had only been sleeping together for about nine months, and they weren't even really together…or were they?

Inuyasha laughed once nervously, not sure how he should answer her question. "I wouldn't mind, no… But I don't know if that's in the cards right now," he responded, hoping it was a safe answer.

"Sorry, I don't know why I brought it up," she said just as nervously, though neither caught onto the awkwardness they were mutually feeling.

"It's fine. I'll start using a condom again," he said quietly, kissing her temple.

"I don't know if I really want you to," she admitted, closing her eyes, not wanting to be tempted to look back at what his expression might have been.

She was thankful that he seemed to sense her fear of continuing the conversation and easily changed the topic. "Well, we'll do what we do when the time comes again. Think we'll use that hot tub of yours soon?" he asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to have worked; Kagome laughed a bit. "Soon… Soon."

The two lovers sighed softly and relaxed in the water more, idly chatting away, watching the subtle ripples as they were created by their gentle movements until the water grew cold against their skin.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 15 of Fruit Basket! Sorry…I know the ending really sucks and is weird... DDDDX And I hope the sex scene was alright! Was it good? Was it? O.o *Shot***

**Thanks to purduepup again for making sure this story is worthy enough to be read by the fans.**

**(Well I'm hoping my ACT went well. . *Crosses fingers* )**


	16. Persimmons

**Here is the SIXTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN FRANCHISE. If I **_**owned**_** it why would I use my time making fanfictions about it?**

* * *

_**Persimmons**_

Chilly December air whipped through the fields with no mercy towards the few workers that had decided to exit the toasty worker houses without any sweatshirts or long-sleeved shirts. The sun shining above them was of little help as it hardly warmed their exposed skins.

"Jeez, it's fucking cold," Inuyasha complained, rubbing his bare arms with his hands before he continued stacking crates of persimmons into the awaiting trucks. Miroku, who stood beside him, laughed at his friend's misery, feeling no sympathy while he was bundled in a large and warm sweatshirt.

He shook his head. "I tried to tell you, birthday boy, it's going to be cold out all day today," the violet eyed man nagged, wanting to truly say "I told you so, idiot."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully in response and continued loading the boxes of the small fruit. "So, are you and Kagome going to do anything tonight?" Miroku asked curiously but quietly, planning on kicking his friend out of the room anyway despite it being his birthday.

"I'm assuming so," the grey-eyed one of the two said with a shrug, but trailed off.

"Maybe she'll give you a kiss as a present," the other suggested.

"I'd rather not get my hopes up," Inuyasha morosely replied.

"Oh, come on; it's your birthday. I will not have my best friend down in the dumps," the indigo-eyed one declared eagerly.

Inuyasha smiled a bit at the other's enthusiasm, but couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to be able to share a kiss with his lover. He also wondered if he would even ever hear her say the three words that he longed to hear come from her sweet lips.

—**xxxxx—**

Kagome laid back on her bed, chatting away on her cell phone with her own best friend Sango.

"I don't know what's going on; it's like he's got a spell cast over me… Almost the same one that Kouga seemed to have over me a few years ago," the heiress sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, Kaggy, it's what happens when you've only been with one guy consistently for—what now? Nine months?—and when you two have gotten as close with each other as you'll allow," the woman on the other end of the line tried to reason.

"It seems like I'm allowing more and more, though…" the young heiress said, her voice dimming at the end of her sentence.

"That's because you're falling in—"

Kagome quickly cut her friend off. "Don't say it…please." She closed her eyes.

"Kagome, honestly, how long do you think you can deny that you've fallen in love with the guy?" Sango asked in a sterner tone of voice.

"I'm… I don't know. I'm just not ready. I don't know if I can trust him just to get my heart broken a second time," she tried to explain. "I know he's trustworthy, but…I 'knew' Kouga was, too."

"You're ready, Kaggy; you're just convincing yourself that you aren't because you're scared. Let the past go; Kouga was a giant prick, we all know that. Inuyasha—from what I've been told and what I saw from how happy you looked and what I hear in your voice when you talk about him—I can tell that he's a great guy, and you're only breaking his heart more and more," Sango said in what seemed like one long breath. Regardless, Kagome heard every word.

The young brunette stayed quiet for what felt like long minutes that dragged on and on, but what was only, in reality, a few short seconds. She knew Sango was right, she knew it wasn't fair to Inuyasha, and she knew that she had to do something.

"I don't know what to do, San. I don't think I've felt this way about anyone, not even Kouga," she managed to whisper, feeling an aching lump in the middle of her throat as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Kagome stared up at her ceiling, trying to calm herself down and keep herself from crying.

"It's okay to be scared, Kagome. Love is a scary thing. It can be a risky business, but you can't have a love without taking some sort of risk," her best friend began to say, but stopped herself after hearing Kagome take a deep breath.

"I want to cry…but I don't know why," she muttered quietly, feeling a warm tear roll down from the corner of her eye and into her fanned out hair that was lying on her pillow.

"It's pent-up emotions and frustrations with yourself. I know you're tired of all this, aren't you?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded, though her friend couldn't see. "Yeah…I am. I'm going to do it soon."

"I sure hope so, and if you need me to give you a pep talk or slap some more sense into you, I will," her friend said with a gentle laugh.

The heiress smiled and let out a small laugh of her own. "Thanks, San. I don't know what I'd do without you," Kagome admitted, sincerely meaning every word that let her lips.

"I don't know, either," she playfully replied. "But in all seriousness, you're welcome, Kags. You should get some rest though," she added.

"Yeah, you're right; I should. I'll talk to you later."

Sango bid her goodbyes as well, and they hung up.

Kagome sat up off of her sheets, wiping her eyes, accidentally smearing her eyeliner.

"Crap," she mumbled as she got up and walked over to her dresser, looking into the mirror. The young brunette began applying fresh eyeliner after wiping away what had been left from before. She heard her bedroom door open and looked over, seeing her mother in the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back around to finish applying the makeup.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to. I thought you talking to someone, that's all," her mother said, seeming distracted.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. "Only to Sango on the phone. Are you alright, Mom?" she asked, absentmindedly ignoring the fact that her mother could have only heard her whispering had she been listening right outside her door.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about a lot."

"Uhm…okay," Kagome replied, walking back over to her bed and plopping face down. She hadn't seen her lover in over a week and a half, and today was his birthday. She sighed when she felt movement on her bed. She looked up and saw her mother sitting down beside her.

"Are you anxious about the upcoming inheritance? You seem a little off," her mother asked obliviously.

"Yeah," the younger of the two lied. It wasn't as if she could have just told her mother what was really going on in her mind.

"It'll be okay," her guardian assured her.

"I know… Hey, Mom? I appreciate the company, but I'm a bit drained. I was going to take a short nap. Is that okay?" she said, trying to stay polite but put on her best show to sound more tired than she actually was.

"That's fine; just say goodbye to Grandpa and I. We'll be gone until tomorrow evening."

The heiress's eyes widened upon hearing the news. "Oh, okay," she said, sitting up.

"Yeah. Oh, and the _help_ have the day off tomorrow, so you don't have to deal with them," her mother added.

"I really wish you didn't call them that," Kagome grumbled, disliking the way her mother uttered the word.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to hear as she stood and led Kagome from the room.

—**xxxxx—**

Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom after having showered. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he glanced over at his best friend whom was laying back on his own bed. "I'm about to head out… I'll be back later," Inuyasha said, looking away from his friend immediately.

Miroku made a wolf whistle. "Well, don't we look handsome?"

"Please don't say that to me when you have a boner…" Inuyasha sarcastically commented.

The indigo man calmly placed his blankets over his loose fitting sweatpants, having not thought twice about the tent that was currently being pitched beneath his draw strings as a result of his texting and picture-trading with Sango.

"Just get out," Miroku laughed, hiding his slight embarrassment, though not fully ashamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, made a small salute gesture, and brushed his hands over his black, long-sleeved thermal and his dark blue jeans as he left the room. He quietly snuck past the workers who where in their rooms as well as downstairs. Once out of the house and in the clear, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the dark night sky, seeing no moon in sight.

He quickly hurried over to Kagome's home, hoping that her guardians were gone. He saw no lights on again except for the downstairs and that of his lover's bedroom.

Just as he walked by the kitchen window, he heard a call of his name; he stopped himself and quickly turned knowing the voice. As he came face to face with Kagome, he smiled. "Hello, gorgeous." He grinned.

The heiress nearly blushed from his compliment and the look in his eyes as he said it; it was as if she was the rarest gem in the world, and he alone had found it. "Hey…" She bit her lower lip and looked him over. "You look really nice. Come on in. Oh, and happy birthday," she said, stepping aside from the window and giving him room to climb through.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Where are your…" he began to ask.

"Gone. They won't be back until tomorrow evening. They're handling some contracts of some sort; I don't really know," she quickly replied.

"Oh, I see. So, what are you doing?" he asked, taking his shoes and socks off and placing them by the window.

"I was coming down to find something to drink, actually. Do you want something?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and followed her further into the kitchen, remembering how months ago she had first given him a blowjob and hardly had a conversation with him, and now it was as if they were a new couple that still didn't really know how to act with one another.

Inuyasha sat on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the marble kitchen, looking around then back at Kagome, who was looking at him as if she was deep in thought.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She snapped back to reality and set her glass of water down on the counter. "Nothing. Sorry." She sighed, trying to figure out how and when she could tell him how she was feeling.

Inuyasha got off of the stool and walked over to her, pulling her gently to him, running his strong hands over her sides. "Just tell me," he said lowly. Their closeness brought on a feeling Kagome had never experienced before.

"It's nothing…" she gasped.

He raised an eyebrow at her and tipped his head, kissing her neck. "Are you sure, love?"

Kagome placed her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side giving him more room. "Y-yeah," she tried to convince him, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest, the words on her tongue ready to explode from her mouth…but they remained snagged.

"If you say so," he whispered quietly.

Kagome ran her fingers into his hair, knocking out the hair tie he had there. "My hot tub is on…" she said quietly.

"I don't have a bathing suit." He smirked against her skin.

"Neither do I." She grinned back, trying to focus her mind away from what she wanted to say aloud but couldn't find the strength to.

"Well then…" he said, standing straight up again and letting her lead the way. Her hand was in his, their fingers intertwined.

She led him out onto the large balcony, shivering slightly from the chilly wind that hit her bare legs, which were poorly covered by her pajama shorts. She let go of his hand and peeled off her shirt and bra, not wanting to waste any time.

The heiress turned back toward her lover, running her hands over his covered chest.

Inuyasha looked at her features and could tell she was distracted. He wanted to press the matter, but she had already denied it earlier.

Kagome pulled him closer to her, kissing his neck, lapping at his heated skin, running her hands under his thermal. His muscles tensed beneath the touch of her cool hands. Inuyasha swiftly removed his shirt, tossing it back into the room.

The young brunette traced her tongue over his firm chest, glancing up at him as she continued to head lower. She placed light kisses over his skin, lowering herself to her knees, her hands immediately moving towards the zipper of his jeans.

Inuyasha leaned against the edge of the hot tub, running his fingers gently through her hair and smirking at her. Kagome grinned back and pulled his pants and boxers down, carefully gripping his shaft in her hand and running her tongue smoothly over the side of his length.

Letting out a low groan, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her wet tongue gliding along the side of his cock. It moved to the underside, making small flicks, teasing him before her mouth encased the head.

Kagome closed her eyes, sucking harder on his cock, moaning softly and managing to get out of her pajama bottoms. Her fingers slowly moved to the bare valley between her legs, and she gasped, surprised to find how turned on she already was. She hadn't realized how attractive she found her lover, in every sense of the word.

The bobs of her head got deeper as she took more of his hardening shaft into her mouth, her free hand stroking what was still exposed. She moaned again urging him to move his hips. Kagome's own arousal slicked her fingers as her digits moved in and out of her body excitedly.

The brunette pulled back, looking up into Inuyasha's intense gaze, which had been fastened to her lips, watching them glide over his cock. "Fuck my mouth," she panted out, quickly taking his erection between her lips again, running her tongue over the sensitive head, tasting his precum.

His eyes widened at the tone in her voice and the look in her eye as the words left her mouth. He let out a husky groan and began to rock his hips faster into her awaiting mouth, gently holding her head as it was and thrusting carefully in and out.

Kagome moaned more as more of the precum rolled onto her tongue, the sound was near music to his ears. Her fingers moved against her clit as she teased herself, a small drop of her arousal fell between her legs. Kagome let out muffled moans around his bucking cock, looking up at him with lust in her eyes.

Amidst that lust, Inuyasha thought he saw something more, but he couldn't be sure. His jagged panting became shallow as he soon found himself near climax. "Fuck…Kagome…I'm…" he groaned, his grip in her hair loosening for a second as she caught the hint and began bobbing her head again.

She groaned in encouragement around his hard cock, pulling back. "I want to taste your cum again," she panted before circling the head of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, taking it back into her hot mouth.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his fingers gently twisted in Kagome's chestnut locks again.

She rolled her tongue against the underside of his cock as it pulsed in her awaiting mouth, shooting his warm, sweet seed. As it touched her tongue, she felt her own body tense and a wave of pleasure wash over her body, causing her to moan in bliss even more as he own climax hit.

Kagome quickly swallowed it, lapping at the head and pulling back for a second, panting when a late spurt of his seed shot out again and landed on her bare chest. She looked up at him and smirked, licking her lips.

Inuyasha's chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths, looking down at the vixen in front of him. He grinned back, his cock still erect.

He helped her to her feet and kicked his pants from his ankles. He helped her into the hot tub and climbed in after her, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck lightly.

Kagome smiled a bit, subtly wiping his seed off of her breasts and into the water. Her hand ran over his length again, stroking it before it completely relaxed.

He groaned and lifted her up onto the edge of the hot tub, both getting small goose bumps from the mixture of cold air and warm water, but neither caring.

His tongue ran over her breasts and across her nipples before he moved back up to her neck. He brushed his lips over her jaw, rocking into her soft hand. His fingers moved towards her core, rubbing against her moist entrance. "Fuck…" he groaned out, feeling how aroused she was.

"I want you…and I want you inside me now," she lustfully demanded in a moan, rocking against his fingers.

Inuyasha's deep chrome eyes sparked with excitement. He knew she sometimes liked to talk this way with him recently, but there was something more enticing about her behavior. He shifted and placed himself at her entrance.

Kagome bit her lip and pushed herself against his blunt head, wrapping her legs around him as she pressed herself down onto his length. Inuyasha groaned and thrust himself forward once, quickly burying his thick length inside of her tightness.

The heiress gripped her fingers in his dark tresses and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Yasha…" she moaned in a hushed whisper. The sound of his name leaving her lips was more intimate than he could have imagined; it seemed to him as if that was her way of saying the three words that may never leave her lips in true form.

"I love you," he groaned, rocking himself into her core, a hand on her hip and the other on the edge of the tub, helping to brace himself more.

Kagome's tongue lapped against his skin, panting. "I… Ah! I love the way you feel inside me," she groaned out, though it wasn't the sentence she had been aiming for.

Inuyasha felt a flutter in his chest as she said the first two words, but it died as her sentence continued on. He smirked a bit, finding it arousing, though still disappointed since it wasn't what he wanted to hear. His thrusts became faster as he pressed himself deeper into her body, loving the feeling of her tight core gripping his cock. He reminded himself that Kagome had hardly ever—if ever—said anything like what she just had, and it brought a new hope to him that she was almost there.

The warm water splashed over their legs from Inuyasha's thrusts. Kagome shivered, feeling another gust of cold air travel over her heated skin. The heiress shifted her hips for him to delve deeper into her at a different angle, brushing right against her g-spot.

Kagome's nails raked over Inuyasha's broad shoulders, and she nipped at his neck. "Right there…fuck, ah!" she loudly moaned.

Inuyasha thrusted himself as quickly as he could into her awaiting body, his cock throbbing with want as well as her core. Every sound she made in response to his movements aroused him and brought him closer to his release.

Kagome lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She bit her lower lip, holding in a moan, feeling her heartbeat pound harshly in her chest; she thought for sure it might explode as he slowly began to lean in close to her. She began to panic, unsure about whether or not to let their lips touch. She gripped her hands in his hair, pretending not to notice his subtle movements to close the distance between their faces, and shut her eyes.

Her inner walls tightened around his cock as her orgasm rocked through her body. Kagome tipped her head back and cried out his name in ecstasy.

Inuyasha continued to thrust, pulling back away, unaware of her purposeful attempt to not kiss him. As she rode out her orgasm, his own appeared again. His muscles tightened under the feel of her fingers moving over his arms.

The grey-eyed worked began to pull himself from her body before his seed shot out into her, but Kagome tightened her legs around his waist more. "No, it's okay… Cum," she groaned, looking into his eyes again.

The moment the word slipped from her sweet lips, his cock throbbed inside of her as he released his seed. He let out a low growl, tightening his grip on her hips.

She didn't mind his strong hold that would later leave a very faint, non-painful bruise on her hips—she even enjoyed it. Kagome bit her lower lip lightly, enjoying his dominate side.

They stayed where they were for a few minutes, recovering from their climaxes.

Shortly after pulling out of her body, they untangled themselves from each other's arms. Inuyasha and Kagome shifted around in the warm water. He sat back on a ledge the was submerged in the bubbles, pulling her back against him.

Their chests were covered mostly by the water, no longer bothered by the chill of the air.

"That was fun… Maybe we should use the hot tub more often," he mused.

Kagome laughed a bit. "Yeah, maybe." She tipped her head back and to the side to comfortably look at him. Kagome was hardly aware of the look she was giving him, but whatever it was, it made him smile, and she saw a deep emotion in his eyes.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Very good. Thank you very much." He grinned more, kissing her cheek.

Kagome tipped her chin up and placed a kiss back, only against his jaw.

"When did you say they'll be back?" he asked curiously, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Tomorrow evening…so probably around six o'clock or so. Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what was running through his mind.

"You'll see," he said, kissing her cheek again.

Kagome felt excited and smiled a bit, laying her head against his chest again, sighing softly, feeling sated, content, and happy in his embrace as his arms wrapped around her body.

The two stayed that way for nearly half an hour, talking about small things from when they were in high school and other small topics before climbing out, drying off, mostly redressing, and falling asleep in each others arms, comfortably tucked under the warm blankets.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 16 of Fruit Basket! I AM SO SORRY IF THE ENDING SUCKED DX I can never end these things right… =.= I hope you all liked the lemon though! You liked it right? o.o *Shanked***

**Thanks to purduepup again for making sure this story is worthy enough to be read by the fans.**


	17. Clementines

**Here is the SEVENTEENTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**Also I realize that last chapter I accidentally said it was the SIXTH chapter, lol, that was a fail on my part…ANYWAY…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN FRANCHISE. If I **_**owned**_** it why would I use my time making fanfictions about it?**

* * *

_**Clementines**_

Sun peered into Kagome's room through her curtains. The semi-warm beams slowly moved closer and closer to her bed as the time passed before finally settling on her face. She turned her head away from the rays, her cheek pressing against the cool surface of her pillows.

Her delicate hands stretched out, blindly searching the sheets beside her. Her eyebrows furrowed in her light sleep, and she opened her eyes, looking about the seemingly empty room.

She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes once, trying to adjust to the bit of sunlight. Kagome swung her legs off her bed and headed towards her bathroom, seeing the door was closed. She knocked on it twice and waited for a response.

The heiress sighed, not hearing one, and slowly opened the door. She felt her stomach flip, realizing that Inuyasha had left during the night, most likely without saying goodbye to her. She looked down at the tile floor, feeling an odd well of emotions within her.

Her eyes began to sting, as if she was about to cry… She held back the tears that threatened to fall and walked over to her sink to brush her teeth.

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she looked up at her reflection in her mirror. Her brunette locks were in a bed-head fashion, coming down on her shoulders in unkempt waves. Her eyes glanced down at her sink again as her vision blurred the more the lump grew in her throat.

She had never before gotten so emotional over the thought of her lover leaving without saying goodbye…and it was the first time it had happened this way…

'_Does this mean he's tired of me?'_ she wondered to herself, not able to help but think that it might be easier that way.

After she finished brushing her teeth, she left her bathroom and headed out of her bedroom, not wanting to stay in there at the moment. The young brunette choked back a few more tears and wiped her eyes as she walked down the steps.

As she reached the last few steps she caught a whiff of something cooking in the kitchen. _'Great…Mom's home…'_ she quietly figured to herself, heading for the kitchen and hoping that she didn't look as if she was on the verge of tears. The last thing she needed was her mother asking what was wrong with her.

Kagome walked around the corner of the kitchen, and a relieved smile came over her features.

It was her lover was standing at the stove, cooking.

Inuyasha turned towards her and grinned. "Good morning, Kagome…is something wrong?" he asked, noticing that her eyes looked slightly red.

"Good morning… Yeah, everything is fine. I just… It doesn't matter. What are you cooking?" she asked curiously, heading towards him.

"Bacon and omelets; hope you don't mind. After all, this breakfast is mostly for you." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Oh…thank you. No, I don't mind," she said, licking her lips and letting out a quiet sigh.

"So, what was wrong?" he asked, still not dropping the question he had before.

"It's nothing important, really," she said, forcing a smile, turning to go sit at the island in the middle of her kitchen.

She was stopped by his hand on hers as he pulled her back to him. "Kagome…just tell me," he said, staring into her eyes.

"I thought…you left; that's all… It's stupid. Just forget about it," she said, feeling her face heat up and her heart begin to pound.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before pulling her against him, hugging her gently. "I already told you, I'm not just going to leave, alright? I love you and I mean that," he said quietly, kissing her neck.

"I…uhm, yeah…" She tried to say back those three words. Those three simple words—she couldn't say them. She felt herself growing frustrated, just wanting to blurt them out… The knot tightened in her stomach the more she tried to force the words together.

"It's okay," he mumbled quietly, kissing her cheek and tipping her chin up so she would look at him. "I'm actually quite flattered that you missed me," he tried to muse to cheer her up from whatever was still bothering her.

It seemed to work as she smiled a bit and looked away. "You better be," she joked back, running her fingers over his broad chest. "You might want to get back to the stove…before the food burns." She grinned, feeling more at ease with their close range.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly moved his arms from around his lover's slender torso. His thoughts began to race, wondering if her emotions and true feelings about him were ready to come forth… After all, being upset because she thought he had left without saying goodbye meant something, didn't it?

He moved the food onto two plates before taking them over to the island in the kitchen and setting them by two empty glasses and forks he had gotten out beforehand. Kagome took a seat on one of the stools and watched her lover go to the fridge and take out a gallon of orange juice. "So, what made you do all this?" she inquired, amazed by the lengths he was going to impress her, and at the same time, feeling herself fall for him more and more as time passed.

Inuyasha's deep grey eyes looked up after he filled both glasses. "What do you mean?" he asked back, furrowing his brows.

"Well, there has to be a reason you'd go out of your way to cook for me, right?" she inquired further, looking at her glass.

"Uhm, not really? I just figured it was the least I could do, considering you didn't kick me out the past few times we've, uhm…been intimate in your room," he replied. "And I just thought it'd be a nice gesture," he added, smiling halfway.

"It is… Thank you," she said back, biting her lower lip and looking at him, her eyes moving down to his lips. She felt a strong urge inside of her to kiss him, to finally press their lips together, but she couldn't. The twisting feeling inside her stomach returned…and she began to wonder if she had actually scared herself into never being able to love someone after Kouga, for fear of what could happen.

'_I can tell he's a nice guy'_,_ 'Don't pretend like he doesn't make you happy'_,_ 'You're only hurting him more'_—those thoughts all moved through her mind, in her own words and those of Sango. She sighed a bit, looking away from him before he caught her staring at him deep in thought.

"You're welcome," he replied, taking a few bites of the food in front of him, and Kagome did the same.

They sat in silence for a few short minutes before the steel-eyed worker spoke up. "So… What are you planning on doing for New Years?" he asked, turning towards her a bit.

"I don't know. My mother, grandfather and I usually just watch the TV and wait for midnight, open a bottle of champagne or apple cider, and make a toast… That's about it." She shrugged. "You?"

"Oh, well…last year I didn't do anything, actually. Miroku and I just talked, and then we realized it was the new year," he replied.

"Do you guys ever talk to any of the other workers?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm, no, not really… We all just kinda stick to the people we know," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see. Souta told me that a few times you…uhm…stuck up for my family and such. I never thanked you for that, so…thank you," she said, glancing down at her plate again, finishing off her food.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit as he looked at her. "You're welcome, Kagome. Anytime. I just got tired of hearing the things that they'd say about your family, so I managed to make them stop for the most part—at least in front of Miroku and I."

"Well, thank you regardless. How long have you and Miroku known each other?" she asked, having never asked how they had met.

"We met each other in high school and have been friends ever since. He can be a pain in the ass, but I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Kagome smiled, nodding, feeling the same way (mostly) about Sango.

"I know this is a little off-topic, but…why'd you pick me?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the marble countertop to the island.

The heiress felt her heart quicken, and she looked at him. "W-what?"

"Why'd you pick me? I mean… That first night we did anything… We had never talked before. You probably hardly knew my name… Why me?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I…don't know. I guess just watching you all with my mom, I noticed how you'd sometimes tell the other guys to stop laughing and get working, and I…uhm…I found you the most attractive. I don't know what made me, you know…" she said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened."

"I…am, too." She smiled, looking away, feeling her face heat up immediately. Her heart began to beat swiftly from that admission. "I'll…be right back," she quickly said, getting off of the stool and heading for the actual dining room to calm herself down. It had been the closest she had ever gotten to admitting her true feelings about him…and with the simple words of _'I am, too'_, she felt as if she was caught in a whirlwind of odd emotions and sensations.

Inuyasha remained where he was, feeling as if he had just found the rarest jewel known to mankind. _'Was that her way of saying she loved me?'_ he wondered eagerly to himself. He hopped off the stool and walked after her, wanting to make sure she was okay since she left looking flustered.

"Kagome?" he called, walking into the dining room, seeing her leaning on the table.

"Oh…sorry, Inuyasha. I just felt…a little dizzy, that's all," she tried to excuse.

He said nothing back and only walked over to her, pulling her close to him, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. "It's okay, love…" He smiled against her neck.

Kagome let out an unsteady breath and moved her hands up into her lover's hair, letting her eyes fall half shut. "I want you…" she softly whispered by his ear.

Inuyasha nodded and flicked his tongue out against her neck as his hands gripped her hips firmly, lifting her up onto the dining table.

The heiress smirked a bit and pulled away from him just enough to remove her cami and unclasp her bra, freeing her perked breasts. She gasped as she felt one of his strong hands caress over her nipple. Her eyes met his in a gaze of lust and something deeper.

Inuyasha gently laid her back on the bare, oak table as he kissed down from the slope of her neck, flicking his tongue against her collar bone and the dip right above it. His teeth made light nips against her skin, making her gasp with every few love-bites.

Kagome leaned her head back against the table, letting her auburn locks fan out under her as she arched her back, urging his mouth to move towards her breasts. "Ah…" she moaned, her fingers immediately moving to his hair, giving gentle, playful tugs.

"Your mouth feels so good…" she panted softly, enjoying the feel of his warm tongue as it lapped between her breasts before running gingerly over the top curve and down the side.

His charcoal eyes glanced up at her, watching the pleasure move over her face. His orbs burned with immense passion as he continued to move down, kissing her stomach and the flat but firm planes of her stomach, biting her gently to leave small love-bites behind in his wake.

His fingers hooked in her panties, and he gave her a devilish smirk. Kagome looked down at him with a feral lust in her eyes and grinned back, moaning softly as he ripped her panties off to reach her core quicker. "You know…I'm not going to have any underwear left if you keep doing that," she mused.

"Well…that's all the better," he replied in a husky groan, kissing along the top of her thigh, his hands stroking the outer sides of each of her legs. His fingers caressed along as his lips moved closer and closer to her aching arousal.

His tongue lapped out, running over her smooth lower lips, making her gasp. His tongue slipped in between her slick folds and made gentle flicks up to the bottom of her clit, teasing her with every motion.

Her back arched up, and she let out a moan. She closed her eyes as she felt his calloused palms cup her breasts and lightly begin to massage them, letting his fingers carefully tweak her nipples. "Fuck…Inuyasha…" she panted out breathlessly, rocking her hips against his lapping appendage.

Inuyasha looked up at her as she said his name, moving one of his hands back down over her stomach to spread open her legs better, his fingers playing across her flushed skin.

Her chest rose and fell with each huff of her breath.

He smirked at her enjoyment, moving up and quickly running his tongue over the sensitive bud and placing a gentle kiss to it. "Y-yeah…" she moaned, appreciating the attention. His tongue dipped down to her entrance, slipping inside of her tight passage.

The heiress drew in a sharp gasp, and her toes curled, feeling almost as if she could have came just then. Her toes curled and uncurled with the thrusts of his tongue. Kagome's eyes glassed over in a haze of her arousal, reveling in the feel of his slick appendage moving around her clit and over it again.

"I…need you…inside me now. Please, Yasha…" she panted out, tugging in his thick tresses.

The steel-eyed worker stood up straight and licked his lips, looking down at Kagome's exposed body lying on top of the dining table. He grinned as he swiftly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them as well as his boxers off of his hips.

Inuyasha tugged off his shirt, revealing his strong chest and taut muscles. He watched as Kagome's eyes moved from his face, over his chest, past his chiseled abs, and lock on to his engorged cock. He placed himself at her entrance and grabbed her leg, leaning forward over her awaiting body and moving her limb over his shoulder.

"I'm about to bust…" he grinned, pressing the head of his cock inside of her tight passage.

Kagome couldn't focus; her mind stopped all processes of thought as he pushed into her more. She clamped down around him, earning a groan from his lips, and rocked her hips onto his cock, trying to take him into her deeper.

"Ah, I love you so much, Kagome," he said, thrusting his hips against her, burying himself into to the hilt. He watched as her back arched and her hands rubbed over her front as she became lost in the sensations.

"Y-yeah…ah!" she groaned. "More… I…L—Yasha," she panted, nearly able to let the word slip.

His eyes widened in excitement, not missing the word she almost said aloud. His chest began to pound with anxiety. She was getting closer to saying the words he longed to hear.

Before Kagome could beg again, he pulled nearly all the way out of her body and thrust back inside of her. She quickly caught onto the rhythm and tempo he set, and rocked her hips downwards to meet his movements.

She groaned from the feel of his hand tightening its grip on her hip, pulling her closer into his pounding. "Fuck…me…ah!" she said loudly, overcome with sweet emotions. She wanted to lay where she was and feel it forever.

She tried to take a deep breath, but was unable to as his motions became faster and faster. The full length of his cock rocked in and out of her in swift succession, and she was reveling every inch.

Pants, moans, and groans filled the air of the room as their bodies moved in perfect unison.

Kagome groaned loudly with him, wanting him like she had never wanted anyone before. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, glancing over his features which were set in a deep concentration as his muscles flexed with every other thrust into her wanting body.

His breath was becoming shallower and more jagged. His eyes locked with hers, and he changed his thrusts, hitting against her g-spot instead of brushing past it.

Kagome felt her extremities go numb for a second and a pleasurable wave wash over her body. Her vision blacked for a couple of short seconds, and she tightened around her lover's thrusting cock, letting out a loud moan of bliss.

She heard him say something to her, but in her climax and haze, couldn't make it out. Her vision swiftly returned, and she saw the look on his face. She knew he was about to orgasm as well.

"Give it to me, Inuyasha…ah! Cum…" she panted lustfully, moaning with every few thrusts into her sensitive core.

The chrome-eyed worker closed his eyes, groaning huskily from the slickness of her passage, and his thrusts became more powerful for several more motions before his warm seed shot inside of her. Inuyasha let out a throaty groan during his release with a soft mutter of Kagome's name.

She smiled dreamily from the look on his face as he rode out his orgasm to completion before slowing his hips to a stop.

He collapsed gently on top of her body, being careful not to lay all of his weight onto her. Her leg moved from his shoulder to around his hips, keeping him where he was.

The two lovers stayed where they were, breathing heavily. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into Kagome's eyes, the lust having now left, leaving behind only his intense, caring deep grey irises…

The heiress stared back, her pants softening, and she licked her lips, running her fingers through his hair. "Wow…" she huffed out with a small smile and muted laugh.

"Yeah…" he replied, keeping himself braced on one of his forearms and brushing a few stray strands of hair from Kagome's face.

He knew it was a wrong time to ask…but he had to. After contemplating, he tipped his head slightly. "Do you…love me, Kagome?" he inquired quietly.

Kagome felt her heart flutter from the words and the tone of his voice, almost hearing the underlying heartbreak that would come if she said no.

But she couldn't say no… If she did, it would be a lie.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she softly responded, feeling her face heat up and her heart nearly burst from her chest from the hopeful look that was deeply embedded in his gaze.

He smiled a bit and leaned down kissing her neck and then her cheek before lifting up and carefully pulling out of her. "I think we'd better get cleaned up," he said, fixing himself back into his pants and picking up his shirt before holding his hand out for hers.

Kagome sat up off of the table and hopped off, picking up her cami, bra, and ripped panties before placing her hand in his and heading up to her bedroom to shower.

—**xxxxx—**

Kagome plopped down on the couch in the living room. Her eyes scanned around, and her mind wandered. Inuyasha had left around noon as to not rouse any suspicions or questions about where he had been. The two had hugged goodbye, and Kagome had placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, which had created a large smile across his lips.

She sighed and began to try and force herself to say the words aloud in practice.

"Inuyasha…I'm in love…I'm— Crap," she mumbled, stumbling over the words even though she was alone. The words were near, on the tip of her tongue, waiting to spill out. But each time she grew closer to her goal, his image appeared in front of her…and she'd trip over the words.

'_Maybe I'm not in love… Maybe I just think I am because I'm trying to force myself to be,'_ she thought sadly, hoping that it wasn't the true case.

No…there's no way it could have been true. She had never felt this way, even with Kouga when she thought she was head over heels. With him, she had never given him oral; with him, she had never wanted to cry whenever he didn't say goodbye. She could honestly say that she had never wanted to be around him all the time. With Kouga, she had never let him make love to her without a condom—

'_Make love…' _The words repeated themselves in her head, as if on a permanent rewind and play. The heiress hadn't thought about the sex between her and Inuyasha in that way before, but now it seemed that those two words were the only ones that fit.

The young brunette closed her eyes and placed her forearm across them. Why was it taking her this long?

'_Dammit,'_ she grumbled, feeling frustrated and fed up with herself. Unsure about what she should do. Whether or not to keep trying or to let it fall through the cracks and to try and distance herself away… But why distance herself after they had already gotten as close as they had?

Her heart didn't want to take the chance. It had already made one huge mistake. And now, she was afraid it might make another.

'_How will you ever know if you don't give it a chance?'_ she silently asked herself. But she _was_ giving it a chance… Well, trying to.

'_It was never supposed to get this far or this complicated,'_ she thought to herself again, unsure of whether or not she regretted letting their relationship get to where it had.

'_Kiss him…'_ her inner voice echoed. Kagome knew it…hoped…it would all come out if she did so. But how emotional would she become?

She began to wonder if she would even be able to handle it all…

—**xxxxx—**

"She's _this_ close; I just know it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding his hand up with his thumb and index finger a half inch apart, as if he was preparing to pinch the air. Everything that had happened between them had to mean something… It had to be some indication that everything was happening perfectly. That's what he was telling himself, and that's what he wanted to believe.

Miroku smiled, amused by his friend's excitement, but also just as eager for the heiress to admit her true feelings. "Give her time," he said, trying to assure Inuyasha that she was coming around.

"I don't know if I can, Miroku. I've waited so long already," the grey-eyed worker replied, laying back on his bed, placing his hands over his face.

"You can do it. I mean, what's the worse that can happen?" the other responded, confidence in his voice.

"I guess you're right…" Inuyasha quietly said back, gazing up unsurely at the ceiling, hoping that everything would begin to turn out in his favor.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 17 of Fruit Basket! Okay…the ending wasn't that great…I'm sorry. DX But I hope you all liked the lemon and the emotional-ness? Yes I did just make up a word…*shanked***

**Thanks to purduepup again for making sure this story is worthy enough to be read by the fans.**


	18. Pomelos

**Here is the EIGHTEENTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: DX I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA. THERE I SAID IT! FOR THE 81,347,897,589TH**** TIME, I SAID IT!**

* * *

_**Pomelos**_

Nearly two weeks had passed since the lovers had seen each other. Every day was slowly eating away at the heiress' heart. Tugging it in different directions. She laid her face down onto the cool surface of her pillow. She had been feeling terrible all day long, even upchucking twice that afternoon.

The cause? A fruit her mother had received in a gift basket from a friend in the city: Pomelo. It looked like a green grapefruit for the most part, but had only upset her stomach. She sighed, closing her eyes hoping to fall asleep and gain some relief from the discomfort.

Kagome heard her door click open but paid no mind, figuring it was her mother entering. She heard a soft footsteps make their way towards her bed. A pace that wasn't her mother's; it was much slower. Her eyes opened, and she set her dark hazel orbs on her grandfather, who at that same moment placed his hand on her forehead.

"You'll live," he said with a small smile.

Kagome tried to smile back in good spirits, but could only manage it halfway as a result of her current ailment and where her mind was. The separation from her lover seemed to weigh down on her more than the upset stomach ever could. At least with the latter, the worst part of it was already over.

"Drink this," the elderly man said, holding out a glass of a strange-looking, greenish liquid for her to take.

"Uhm…I'm okay, Grandpa, really," she tried to insist, never caring for his home remedies. She remembered that she and Souta would sometimes feel _worse_ because of them instead of better…though they always seemed to get better later that same day.

"No, no. You won't get better unless you drink this," he pushed, helping her sit up and placing the glass in her hands.

"Okay…" she mumbled, brushing her hair from her face and looking at what looked like slop in the glass. "What's in here, Grandpa…?" she asked warily, not wanting to drink the questionable substance.

"A family secret that you'll learn one day. Now, drink up," he ushered again.

Kagome let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes, taking a small sip and wanting to spit it out. It tasted as if it was a salty mixture of artichoke, Nyquil, leeks possibly, and something that left a horrid aftertaste that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Ugh… Seriously, Gramps—what's in this thing?" she inquired again, though reluctant to truly know.

"Drink up," he said cheerfully again, sounding like a broken record player as he blatantly ignored her repeated questions.

"Fine…" she groaned in defeat, somehow managing to muster up enough willpower to gulp down half of what was contained in the glass and handing it back, shuddering in disgust.

"You'll feel better by nightfall; trust me. This was _my_ grandfather's secret to getting rid of upset stomachs." He smiled, gently patting Kagome on the head.

'_Ugh…great,'_ she thought to herself. For all she knew, she could have just drank blended-up locusts or something equally repulsive.

"Thanks… I'm kinda tired. Mind if I sleep?" she said softly, wanting to have some time to herself to think.

His gray eyebrows bunched together. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. Her grandfather had always had a way of knowing something was bothering her even if she put on the cheeriest face that she could manage.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just sick," she tried to assure him.

"Oh, come now; I know my granddaughter better than that. What's bothering you? You know I may seem mean, but I'm nice, and whatever you say stays between us, as always," he said.

Kagome smiled. "I know. I appreciate it, Grandpa. But this is something I have to handle on my own," she huffed, knowing it was no use to pretend like nothing but an upset stomach was bothering her.

"Oh?" he said questioningly. "Hmm…" he hummed to himself, looking over her features. "You know…I recognize this same look on you that your mother once had," he said softly, almost knowingly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the young brunette inquired.

"Love," he bluntly replied. "She had the same look when she was falling for your father," he added, smiling.

Kagome felt a sense of fear hit her. What if he told her mother? What did he know for sure? How did he even know… Could it really be the look alone on her face?

"Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything… I don't know if I'm right, after all. I just know if I do, it's a worker… Be careful, Kagome," he said, speaking sternly.

From his tone, she knew he meant _'It better not be Kouga or anyone like him.'_

She gave no response, only adverting her eyes and staring out her window.

"Feel better," he softly said before turning and making his way out of her room.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. Just a look? She knew her grandfather was good at reading people's "auras" as he put it…but how could he figure out almost everything about her from just looking at her?

She drew her knees to her chest and took a deep breath. It was nearing Christmas…just a few more days…then it'd be New Years. She closed her eyes and wondered what it'd be like to kiss him as the clock struck midnight…

No.

It'd be impossible. Even if she grew a pair and was able to make herself kiss him, there'd be no one way she could escape the sights of her guardians. Or was there?

—**xxxxx—**

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way back to the worker house they resided in. The gray-eyed worker glanced at his best friend, who was once again glued to his cell phone. "Do you two ever stop texting? And doesn't she have class?" he wondered, commenting on the seemingly inseparable couple.

"Yeah, we have to sleep sometime. And she has class. But that doesn't mean she can't text during it. Sometimes she does, and sometimes she doesn't. You just happen to catch us when we are," the indigo-eyed worker smartly replied.

"Surrrre," Inuyasha said, unconvinced that they ever took a break. Like the break he and his lover were currently taking, though it was against his will.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?" Miroku asked, putting his phone into his back and leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…just because we're workers doesn't mean we don't have to not celebrate," he commented.

"I guess. Just cook? And watch TV, I suppose," Inuyasha shrugged, keeping his eyes forward.

"Sounds fine to me. Are you going to be with Kagome?"

"I highly doubt it… Christmas is right around the corner, then comes New Years. I probably won't get a chance to see her until after then," Inuyasha said morosely.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure when you do, there will be a few fireworks," the other tried to kid.

"Maybe. When's Sango coming again?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Uhm, she can't come right now; she's with her younger brother, apparently. But she'll be here during her spring and summer breaks," Miroku said, unable to withhold his ear-to-ear grin.

"Ah. Congrats," the steel-eyed man commented, happy for his friend to see his girlfriend after having to wait for so long.

As they pulled up to the house and parked in their usual spot, they noticed that a few of the other workers were outside, sitting back in a few chairs and playing cards of some sort.

"What are they doing outside? It's kinda chilly out," the indigo-eyed one of the two remarked.

"Yeah… Who knows, who cares," Inuyasha bitterly said, hopping out of the vehicle and beginning to head to the house.

"Hey, guys, look who it is! Mr. Suck-Up," said the familiar and annoying voice: Onigumo.

"Shut up, Onigumo, unless you have something worthwhile to say," Miroku said, trying to usher his best friend in the house before said man lost his cool.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

Too late.

"Nothing." He shrugged, laying down a few cards.

"Then what's with the fucking comments?" Inuyasha asked, brushing past his friend and standing a mere few feet from Onigumo.

"Haha…touchy. Just saying that you suck up to the Higurashi's. And the way you stare at that hot piece of ass, Kagome. Trying to tap that?" the man sneered.

"What?" Inuyasha said, feeling his body heat up at the way the man talked about her.

"Calm yourself, hotrod; I was just asking. You're not the only one that looks at her from time to time. Isn't that right, guys?"

The two men at the table laughed and nodded.

"Seriously. She's pretty hot. A bitch, but hot."

"Meh, she's alright. But I'd prefer someone who's not a slut," the other man snickered.

Miroku's eyes widened, and he went to grab Inuyasha's arm to pull him back, but it was too late.

The gray-eyed worker easily flipped over the card table the men were playing on, causing them to stand up and face off with him.

"What? Don't like us talking about her like that? You never do anything, Inuyasha, so do something now," Onigumo said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. "Defend the bitch. Defend your _fantasy_. She's an heiress, you're a work—"

Onigumo was cut off by Inuyasha striking him across the face. Suddenly, both of the other men were taking swings at the worker. Each making contact with their punches, catching the chrome-eyed worker off guard.

Miroku swiftly joined in to help his friend. Pulling one of the men off of him, and punching him hard enough to knock the laborer to the ground, kicking him hard in the gut, before quickly turning and pulling the other one back.

Inuyasha's rage was focused on Onigumo, who stood up in a hurry and punched him multiple times across the face.

The steel-eyed worker took the blows the best he could before striking back, head-butting his assailant back, ignoring the pain he caused himself and landing multiple hits to Onigumo's torso.

Miroku grunted as the bigger of the two men he had pulled off of Inuyasha struck him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him off balance. He looked up in time to receive another punch to the face. "Fucker…" he heaved.

The indigo-eyed worker dodged another swing and managed to shove the man to the ground, stomping right onto the man's diaphragm, hitting the breath out of him. "You guys really piss me off!" Miroku shouted, punching the second man, who had just recovered from the punch across the jaw he had received.

Inuyasha managed to avoid a punch from Onigumo, knocking the man to the ground and holding onto his arm. His foot was in the middle of his back as he began bending his arm in the way it wasn't supposed to bend.

By that time, all the workers inside the house ran out, hearing the commotion, some standing with wide eyes at the sight, others cheering, and a few laughing.

"You better learn how to use your left arm, Onigumo!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he prepared to practically snap his right arm in two.

"Inuyasha, stop!" he heard a voice shout from behind him.

His deep-grey eyes darted to Miroku, who was holding his side.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha nearly growled, looking back down on the ground at Onigumo, who was now pleading for him to not break his arm.

"Because it's not needed. Think about what you're about to do. It isn't you, Yash…" Miroku tried to reason, huffing out his words hastily.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the man beneath his foot, and he let go of his arm, letting it fall to the ground. "You better start showing some respect…" he threatened through his clenched teeth before shoving past the men standing in his way and heading into the house with his best friend following close behind him.

"Holy crap… That was actually pretty adrenaline pumping…but let's not do that ever again," Miroku said as the two made it into their bedroom.

"Fucker… I should have snapped his arm into several pieces!" Inuyasha shouted, his anger over the way they had talked about his lover having peaked.

"And then what? Get fired? He'd have for sure screamed, which would have caused Mrs. Higurashi to come over. He'd have to have an ambulance come here or something. She'd probably have to give him worker's comp. You'd be fired. Fined, possibly, if he went to the cops for harassment and assault," Miroku said sternly, walking into the bathroom to look at his newly bruised ribs.

Inuyasha slowly began to calm down, though still boiling angry. "Whatever… Thank you for helping me…" he mumbled out.

"No problem. What are friends for? I wasn't just going to let you get your ass kicked by three guys ganging up on you," his best friend quickly replied as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I have a pretty little bruise on my ribs, and you got a good one right on your cheek and eye area," Miroku added sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha let out a frustrated groan before getting up and going into the bathroom.

His eyes scanned over the light purple mark that was beginning to appear on his cheek. "Well… It doesn't look like it's going to be that bad. I don't bruise easily, at least," he said in relief.

Miroku laid back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "I need sex…and love. I can't wait for spring," he quietly commented.

"Well, you're going to have to. 'Cause I'm not giving it to you. I don't swing that way," Inuyasha mused, trying to get himself into a better mood by using some of Miroku's usual humor.

"Aw, damn; I was hoping you did," the other laughed, shaking his head.

—**xxxxx—**

Christmas had passed, uneventful for both of the lovers who had still yet to see one another. No news of the fight between the workers had made it to the Higurashi household due to the laborers keeping it to themselves.

Miroku and Inuyasha's bruises were beginning to recede as New Year's was upon them. Two hours. They both were leaned against a counter in the kitchen, a bottle of champagne between them as they idly chatted, staying away from Onigumo and the other two men who they had scuffled with.

—

Meanwhile, Kagome sat on her living room sofa, staring bleary-eyed at the television, waiting for the clock to strike midnight and signal the new year. It seemed to drag on and on. Her mother and grandfather were busy discussing what would be in store for the new year and the upcoming spring harvest.

Kagome was tired and feeling alone. She had never felt this way before. Only recently had the revelation passed over her that without Inuyasha, she felt empty. The time was nearing with every minute that passed.

'_You'll tell him how you feel. You'll tell him you've fallen for him…tell him. Tell him. TELL HIM,'_ she repeated over and over in her head. That being the only resolution she had in her mind. She began to tune out to the ongoing commentary about the events taking place on the special day.

Her guardians had mentioned her name several times, though not always fully directing their conversation towards her but speaking of her inheritance that would be final in less than three months. Less than three months… It was closer than she thought.

In less than three months, she and Inuyasha would be together for a year…_ Together. _What did that really mean? Did it have any real significance to her? And if it did, what was it?

Of course it did. She sighed quietly, thankful that her guardians didn't pick up it as she drew her knees close to her body and laid down on her side on the couch, wanting to sleep off all her thoughts. The more she thought about revealing her feelings, the more overwhelmed she felt and the more unsure about whether those emotions were genuine.

—

Inuyasha and Miroku turned their attention to the television as they watched the countdown timer begin. They quietly joined in on the timing.

_10…_

'_Kagome…'_

_9…_

His eyes looked around the room as he mindlessly said the numbers in unison with everyone else who was focused on the TV. The new year…what would it bring for him and Kagome? Would it bring anything good? Anything worthwhile? They had already come so far…

_8…_

'_She has to be in love with me… How else would one explain—'_

_7…_

His mind jumped from memory to memory of how they had began, not knowing a thing about one another…and now to knowing the majority there is to know.

_6…_

_5…_

—

_4…_

'_Inuyasha…'_

Kagome sat up, counting down with her relatives sitting next to her. They all had a glass of champagne in their hands, smiles on their faces, except for Kagome who, though had a smile, it wasn't genuine.

_3…_

Her heart began to pound… The new year was almost here. It'd be do or die when it came to admitting her feelings…

_2…_

Her eyes closed for half a second…opening right as the last number hit…

—

_1…_

"Happy New Year!" the workers said, some louder than others.

"Happy New Year, Kagome!" both her guardians said before wishing each other a happy new year. Kagome smiled and returned the words, gently clanging the glasses with them.

"Happy New Year, Inuyasha," Miroku said, smiling and gently toasting his glass with his best friend.

"Back at you," he said, looking into the golden liquid in his glass.

—

Kagome's eyes looked out the living room window when her guardians weren't looking.

'_I love you…'_ the two lovers thought in unison about the other, unbeknownst to one another. And only one of them unable to mention the words aloud.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 18 of Fruit Basket! **

**Ugh…okay so I really didn't know how to end that chapter. It feels and sounds weird to me. DX But if it turns out okay then thank Purduepup for that! =.= We're getting close to the end! ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**And I'm sorry for there being no sex! NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! DDDDX *Shot***

**Thanks to purduepup again for making sure this story is worthy enough to be read by the fans.**


	19. Blood Oranges

**Here is the NINETEENTH chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this. Again, if it weren't for purduepup the story wouldn't be anywhere near as good. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: =.= Really? Is it **_**really**_** necessary for me to say ONCE AGAIN that I do **_**not**_** own the damn series?**

**A/N: I didn't know there was a fruit called a Blood Orange. 8| Apparently they're good though…and I think it kinda fits lol. Anywho…no more delays!**

* * *

_**Blood Oranges**_

Panting. Huffing. Groaning. Gasping. Moaning. All were heard in the room. Light from the early afternoon shed into the room on the bodies of the lovers as they moved together.

It had been weeks since they had last seen or heard from one another. It was two and a half weeks after New Years, and they were making up for lost time.

Kagome's back arched off of her sheets, and she tugged at Inuyasha's tresses as he rocked himself against her. His long, tantalizing thrusts sent pleasure coursing through her body.

The heiress gasped loudly, feeling the blunt head of his cock rub past her g-spot, causing her fingers to tighten their grip in his hair. She was still sensitive from her previous climax and began to rock her hips against his with urgency, wanting every bit of him.

Inuyasha looked down at his lover's body, smirking to himself. He stopped his thrusts to partially regain his breath, and ran his hand over her thigh, panting huskily.

"Ah…Yasha…keep going," she lustfully pleaded in a huff, lightly clamping down on his cock. One of her hands moved from his hair down to his chest, moving over the taut muscles when she looked into his deep grey eyes.

Before she was able to say anything, he pulled her closer to him, moving one of her legs over his shoulder and bracing himself on the bed again.

Kagome's head fell back into her pillows, and her nails lightly scratched over his skin as he pressed himself deeply inside of her, quickly picking his pace back up, wanting to drive her into another orgasm. The brunette glanced down between their bodies, enough to catch quick glimpses of his slick shaft ramming into her body.

The erotic sight only helped to push her close to the edge. "Fuck, Inuyasha…" she groaned, trying to do her best to match his thrusts. Her eyes closed again, and she arched into his touch, reveling in the feel of his hand moving over her breasts and carefully tweaking a nipple.

He began to feel himself grow closer to his release and did his best to stave it off. He let Kagome's leg slip from off his shoulder and move around his waist along with her other one as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck.

"I'm gonna…cum," she moaned, getting shivers down her spine as his breath hit her skin.

The heiress let out a loud gasp, then pushed down against Inuyasha's thrusting shaft, groaning out loudly as her climax hit her. She tightened around him, though her limbs felt numb from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Kagome…I…" he grunted in an attempt to keep himself from releasing inside of her.

She quickly nodded and moved her legs from around his waist allowing him to pull from her. Her eyes locked onto his length, watching him stroke himself no more than twice before a low moan erupted from his throat and his warm seed shot onto her stomach as he kept pumping himself.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed…as if it wasn't complete. She had gotten used to the feel of him finishing inside of her, and let out a sigh.

His eyes moved to hers, and she could have sworn he was thinking the same thing. "You okay?" he asked silently, brushing some of the stray hairs that were in her face.

"Yeah… It just feels odd, that's all," she said with a small smile, sitting up as soon as he moved from over her and heading into her bathroom to grab a towel.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, laying back on her bed after fixing his boxers back on himself and looking up at the ceiling, waiting for her to return. His eyes glanced over to the bathroom when she emerged again and watched as she climbed back onto the bed and laid beside him. Inuyasha reached out and lightly traced her jaw line with his fingers, seeming as if he was in a deep conflict with himself.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, figuring there was something wrong. "Was it cause you didn't…uhm…finish in me? I told you it's 'cause I haven't taken the pill this week at all…I sort of forgot and—"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "That's not it; that's fine. I was just thinking," he muttered quietly.

"About that?" she asked back.

"When are your mother and grandfather coming back?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"In about three hours. Why?"

The chrome-eyed worker looked away, an odd feeling hitting his stomach and leaving him feeling breathless. He looked back at her and smiled a bit. "Well…you know, next month we'll have been seeing each other like this for a year…"

"Oh… Yeah. What made you bring it up?" She hadn't really thought about it. But it was true; they had first "hooked up" in February. She suddenly felt her heart begin to pound erratically. Where was he heading with this…?

"I was just thinking that—" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm going out on a limb saying this…but… You know, every heiress could use a husband. If you want to think about it," he said quietly, smiling more.

Kagome's heart nearly skipped a beat. _'Is he asking me to think about marrying him?'_ she wondered in amazement and confusion. She waited for him to say something more, not knowing how to respond herself.

But he didn't say anything further, only looking into her eyes for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, Kagome realized that he was closing the distance between their lips.

She did her best to remain where she was—she wanted to feel his lips on hers, and she knew he wanted the same. Her heart was racing. It all seemed as if it were going in slow motion.

She couldn't do it.

Right when their lips were a hair apart, she turned her head at the last possible second, letting out a shaky breath.

Even though she closed her eyes, she knew he stopped and could almost feel the disappointment that seemed to fill the room.

"Why do you do that…?" he asked in a low voice.

"I…I don't know," she responded. "I tried to stay…but…"

"But what?" he questioned, anger seeming to rise in his tone. "Don't tell me you still aren't ready. It's been eleven months, Kagome!" he gritted out, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

Kagome sat up quickly, trying to gather her words, though she knew no explanation would help. "It's not that I'm not ready, Inuyasha. I just… It's hard. I can't—"

He cut her off. "You can't what, Kagome? Think about marrying me? Is it because I'm not rich and in your 'class'?" he snapped. He didn't mean to talk to her in this way, but he felt as if he had no control. His heart was being ripped apart.

"Inuyasha, that's not it…"

"Then what could it be? I've tried the best I can to prove to you that I love you! I've waited nearly a year to even kiss you!"

She didn't know what to say back; she could see that he was at his limit with her. She wouldn't blame him for walking out and never coming back. "I know. I hadn't meant for us to get this intertwined, though—"

"What?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"No, Inuyasha, wait, listen—!"

"So, all this time, you haven't wanted to get this close? I thought you were… You had said you were confused about how you felt. I guess you've figured that out, haven't you?" He looked away from her, his blood racing, though he felt as if he went cold and his heart had just then literally shattered in his chest from her words.

"No, Inuyasha, I—!" she pleaded.

"Don't," he said, getting out of the bed and quickly getting the rest of his clothes back on. "I can't… Not right now. I'm trying to give you time. I know you've been hurt in the past, but now I'm the one who's getting hurt repeatedly."

She felt as if the wind was being knocked out of her chest, unable to speak let alone think.

"I have to get used to the fact that you're never going to love me like how I love you…" he said, letting out a trembling breath before turning and heading towards her bedroom door, not waiting for a response. He was too upset, too hurt, unable to process his thoughts clearly.

The heiress watched as her lover swiftly left out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Inuyasha!" she blurted out a few short seconds later, her voice finally breaking though. "I love you!" she shouted.

But it was no use. He was gone.

Kagome felt the burning sensation in her throat, telling her she was about to cry. She didn't care and let the warm tears fall. She covered her face, being washed over with the feeling of regret.

'_I was trying to tell you that I didn't want to get this involved, though I'm glad we did… I love you…'_ she thought to herself, replaying the sentence that should have left her lips. She didn't bother going after him. He had to have been long gone by now, and he was hardly able to look at her.

She cried harder, hating herself for being unable to speak up. The feeling of loneliness as well as the emptiness told her that her emotions were true:

She was in love with him.

—**xxxxx—**

Inuyasha slammed his bedroom door shut, ignoring the looks from the workers as he barged into the home. He took deep breaths, trying to recollect his thoughts. He hated talking to his lover that way, but his emotions had unleashed into an uncontrollable frenzy.

The laborer sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands, feeling a knot rise in his throat. He tried to choke it back, as her words replayed in his head:

'_I hadn't meant for us to get this intertwined…'_

"Dammit…" he mumbled as the tears forced their way past his clenched eyelids.

He jumped, hearing the bedroom door open. He looked up though his vision was blurred, and spotted his best friend, who closed the door gently behind him.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong, man? I saw you bust in," he said with concern in his voice and sat down on the bed beside his friend.

"Nothing," the grey-eyed one of the two responded, unable to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Whoa," Miroku quietly said to himself, having never seen this type of reaction out of his friend before. "What happened, man?"

"I was stupid…"

"About what?"

"About thinking she'd ever truly want me," the distressed lover stated, full of disdain for himself.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She basically said she regretted having let us get to where we have… I'm such an idiot, Miroku."

The indigo-eyed man furrowed his eyebrows. "That can't be right, man. I don't think she regrets anything."

"I tried to kiss her…and she turned away still. I even made a fool of myself by suggesting that she consider marrying me."

"Maybe you just surprised her. You can't just spring these sorts of things on women, you know?"

"I didn't spring anything…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Miroku didn't know what to say back or how to comfort his friend. But he knew he had to do something to snap reason into the both of them.

"Well…you aren't just giving up, are you?" he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I just needed to calm down. I still love her. It's weird… It's like I love her more than ever now, maybe 'cause I'm hoping in return she'll love me, even if it's just a little bit."

Miroku only looked at him and nodded. "I know."

Inuyasha watched as his friend stood again and turned to leave out the room. "Where are you going?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"To take care of some business!" the deep-blue eyed man called back as he left out.

—**xxxxx—**

Kagome sat on her couch, her knees drawn to her chest. She had stopped crying, but still had the overwhelming feeling that the tears were going to fall. The heiress felt tired; her eyes stung and were sore. But she couldn't have cared less about it all. Her mind was only on one person: Inuyasha. She sighed, closing her eyes, berating herself harshly.

'_You're so fucking stupid… You couldn't say it sooner?'_ she questioned herself. She hadn't known how much time had passed since Inuyasha had stormed out, and was trying to decide whether or not to run over to the worker house he was in and tell him how she felt.

She doubted she could do that, either. Not because it would expose their secret affair, but because of the other workers. They would for sure think that Inuyasha was getting a higher pay of some sort when in fact he wasn't.

She opened her eyes, jumping, being taken out of her daze upon hearing the doorbell.

Her eyes widened more, not wanting her mother and grandfather to see her eyes red. But if they were bothering to ring, then their arms must be full with something.

She stood and hurried over to the door, gasping as she opened it. It was Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Good evening to you, too, Miss Higurashi. I just wanted to talk to you; that's all." He leaned against one of the poles that held the small roof up over her porch.

"Let me guess…Inuyasha told you I was a giant bitch, right?" she said quietly, not blaming him if he had and unsure of whether or not he'd ever want to see her again.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary. He still loves you." Miroku shrugged, looking right at her.

Kagome's chestnut eyes locked on Miroku in disbelief. "What? How do you know?"

"Because I asked if he was done and he said no. But he figures you're done with him. And trust me, you don't have to explain to me. I know it's not how you really feel—at least, I hope it's not," he began.

"Why are you telling me all this? What's it to you how I feel?" she asked, cutting him off. She was completely confused as to why he would randomly show up.

"Because you're my girlfriend's best friend. And Inuyasha is my best friend. I've never seen him react over a woman the way he has with you. I don't think he's ever been in love with someone before. And he's putting his heart on the line for you."

"Look, I know and—"

"No, I don't think you quite understand, Kagome… He's turned down a lot for you _because_ of how much he loves you."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but…your mom offered him fifty grand to never see you again. She knows you two have been, uhm, involved. I don't know how long she's known it, but she knew enough to let him know. This happened a few months ago. He told her no because you're priceless and he'd only stop seeing you if that's what _you_ wanted."

Kagome gasped, staring in disbelief. There was no way her mother would have done that to her…was it? The young brunette began thinking back on any signs or shifts in her mother's behavior, and after some observation, the women _had_ seemed a little put off.

"Why would she…?" she trailed off, more confused and hurt than ever. The tears sprung back to her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. Everything seemed to be happening at once, and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm not sure…but I just felt that you had to know that before you did anything before thinking about everything."

"Thank you, Miroku" was all the heiress responded with, giving him a smile.

"You're welcome, Miss Kagome. I'm going to head back now, before anyone sees us talking."

She nodded and shut the door as he walked away. She took a deep breath, now the shock residing, being replaced with anger. She knew she had to do something and decided morning would be best.

She was going to confront her mother.

* * *

**Aaaand I think that'll be that for chapter 19 of Fruit Basket! **

**OH MY GOODNESS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! It's hard to believe this has been going on for what…16-18 weeks? O.o Whoa…**

**Thanks to purduepup again for making sure this story is worthy enough to be read by the fans.**


	20. Authors Note: Please Read, Delay

_**PLEASE READ:**_

I am so sorry that Fruit Basket has yet to be updated. This is the honest truth, I was writing it and it would have been done and up tonight but I don't know what the fuck happened with my computer and I am so fucking angry right now that it didn't save what I had.

I am so so so so so sorry, I really am, now I don't know when it'll be updated. When I get into moods like this just…ugh.

I want to finish it cause I don't think it's fair to all of you who have read and follow the story to never have it end and hopefully I can write the chapter again. Something told me to copy it but I didn't and when I closed it after having clicked the save button TWICE it didn't save. And I don't know why.

Honestly everyone I am so sorry for this I feel like such an idiot and failure right now there's just…I don't know.

This is probably what I get for procrastinating and trust me I completely understand if you are all angry, cause I'm even angry at myself.

I'll try and get the chapter up and stop hating on myself, just I don't know when it can be especially if my computer continues to act this way. It's never, ever, done that before.

Just please, thank you to all of you who understand and whom are giving me much more patience than I deserve.


	21. Grapefruit

**Please Read:**** Well everyone this is the final chapter of Fruit Basket, chapter 20! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and those who review even after this chapter. **

**I just want to say I appreciate everyone who commented on the Author's Note, I was unable to respond because FanFiction continues to give me the following message: **_Oops! We cannot find this page on login. fanfiction. net. _

_Most likely you are accessing the site with an outdated link. _

**But I want you all to know I appreciate it more than words can even express. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope it was worth all the trouble and wait.**

**I am so sorry that this took so long, between the computer issues and trying to get projects done for school it's all just ugh. I'm ready to explode. I can't wait for summer to get here. June 2nd****, and I'll be free. =.=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or the rights to InuYasha.**

* * *

Grapefruit

"You did what?" Inuyasha yelled. His grey eyes were wide with disbelief at what his best friend was telling him.

"Just calm down, it's not as bad as what you're making it out to be!" Miroku said in his defense, though also trying to reassure the angered worker across from him that everything would be okay.

"I asked you not to though…Now she's definitely going to think that I'm hiding even more from her! There's going to be no way we can be back in good graces now…" Inuyasha trailed off, feeling defeated. He didn't know what he would do or even be able to do now that his friend had told him what he had rushed off to do the previous night.

'_None of this would have happened if I hadn't proposed to her,' _the grey-eyed one quickly added mentally, berating himself over what he figured was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made.

"No she's not. Trust me," the violet-eyed laborer said, leaning himself against their shared dresser and staring at his worried friend whom was perched on his bed, looking just as solemn as ever.

"I just - dammit…I don't know. I wish I could undo what I said last night to her. Just erase it all so we could continue on with whatever it is we are."

"But would that make you happy?"

"I'll be happy just being able to be with her, I guess," Inuyasha responded, though his steel-colored eyes stayed glued to the hardwood floor beneath his feet.

"But would it make you _truly_ happy?" Miroku asked, trying to prove a point.

"No," the other mumbled, though loud enough to be taken as a response.

"Look," Miroku began, walking over and sitting next to his conflicted friend, "Let's just go out and do some work. Maybe it'll clear your mind of all of this so you can relax and realize that you're freaking out over nothing."

"I wouldn't call this nothing. But fine. You're probably right; sitting here moping won't help anything," Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to pull himself together.

"That's all I'm saying, man." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, lightly patting it.

—_xxxxx_—

The heiress rolled over in her bed, shielding her tear-stained face away from the bright sunlight that broke through her parted curtains.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she felt a stinging, throbbing pain in them.

'_She tried to pay him off'_ rang through her head. It was all she was able to think about after Miroku had left. It was all she was able to think about when she had gotten ready to attempt to sleep it off and collect her thoughts and her words. Now, it was all she could think about waking up.

Kagome closed her eyes again, holding in a hoarse scream she felt building up inside of her. She needed to release the hurt and anger. But she couldn't just let loose on her mother; it would be nothing but wild yelling and tears. There would be no way that the elder woman would even think about listening to her.

But how could she have done that to her own daughter? Her dark hazel eyes creaked open once more, and she forced herself up out of her bed, letting her bare feet slowly swing around and touch her floor.

She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes; they felt more uncomfortable and swollen than she had first realized.

There was no telling how red and worn out they looked. She almost didn't want to know. Nevertheless, Kagome stood up and plodded towards her bathroom, ignoring her reflection in the mirror at first and heading right for her shower.

Her hand at first missed the silver dial in her groggy state, but she hit her goal and got the water started before she turned and moved back in front of her sink.

She caught her own gaze in the mirror, looking at her reflection. The whites of her eyes were stained pink as well as her eyelids. The heiress took a long, unsteady breath and slowly pushed it back out.

Without looking down, she turned on the faucet and let the cool water run into her hands. As she looked and leaned down, her hands came up and splashed the water into her face, waking her up and making her more alert.

The brunette quickly dried her face off with a hand towel and looked back in the mirror, trying to figure out what she would say to her mother.

'_Maybe I just shouldn't say anything… Pfft, like that's even possible.'_ She rolled her eyes. Kagome felt the feelings of betrayal build inside her once more.

'_She must have done this with Kouga, too…'_ she thought quietly, ready to shake with anger.

She couldn't understand what her mother's motive was, or why she would even think to do it. _'She's such a bitch…'_ Kagome thought to herself, her anger growing, and her unable to stop it.

'_Dammit…'_ She glanced over at her shower, shedding her pajamas, and walked over. She hoped that the water would calm her down a bit, though it'd be a long shot.

After her shower, Kagome stepped into her room, heading for her dresser and keeping alert for any sounds of her guardians from downstairs.

She heard a small clang of pots then silence again—it meant her mother was cooking breakfast.

As she threw on shorts and a white shirt, she began to think of Inuyasha. Imagining the sincerity lying in his grey eyes, the smooth sound of his voice, and the way his arms felt when they wrapped around her. Now she worried that she'd never experience those things again.

'_He still loves you.'_ Miroku's words passed through her mind. Sure he could still love her, but that didn't mean he'd actually want to take her back.

She let out a shaky sigh and walked out of her room, stopping at the top of the stairs, smelling eggs and bacon.

Kagome felt as if, as soon as her foot touched the first step, her body was overwhelmed with emotions of every sort. She wanted to remain in control, but there was no holding back. She wasn't sure how quickly she had gotten down the stairs, but the next thing she knew, she was walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Kagome," her mother cheerfully said, clueless to the rage that had built inside of her daughter.

Kagome didn't respond. She stopped a few feet away from her mother, not looking at her, trying in one last ditch effort to calm herself down.

"Young lady, I said good morning to you; you could at least do the same," the older brunette said, irritated at her daughter's lack of manners.

"And you could at least be a caring mother instead of a plotting bitch!" the heiress shouted, the anger erupting. She wasn't able to maintain it, and now it was all going to pour out.

Her mother stood with wide eyes at her outburst. "Kagome! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I don't know what's gotten into you, but—"

"Oh, you don't know? That's bull crap! I know you tried to pay him off, Mom. Don't ask me how, but I know!" the younger of the two cried out again, feeling her eyes sting with the familiar sensation.

Her mother stood like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to say or how to react to the accusations.

"Oh, so now you have nothing to say? How about when you offered Inuyasha fifty grand? Huh? Seems like you had a lot to say then! How could you—" she began, her voice cracking as the tears broke through.

"Kagome, calm down. Just listen!" Her mother attempted to speak over her, but Kagome wasn't listening.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! How could you do this to me? Your own fucking daughter! What is it—because he's a worker? Is it because you fear you'll lose whatever little control you have over me? What?" Kagome began to sob, not noticing that her grandfather was now in the kitchen.

"Please listen to your mother," he said, having heard everything from upstairs.

"I can't believe this… You're in on it, too! Why would you ever do this to me? Either of you… I—" She continued to cry, no longer caring that they'd see her tears.

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "I don't care that he's a worker, Kagome. I don't control you. Listen!"

Kagome flinched away from her mother's touch. "Don't put your hand on me! This is exactly what you did with Kouga, isn't it?"

"No! I did what I did to make sure Inuyasha _wasn't_ another Kouga!" the elder of the two women shouted back, trying her best to calm her daughter down.

"What…" Kagome said, furrowing her brows, still unable to stop the flow of tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's true, Kagome," her grandfather began.

"I offered him money to see if he was just another Kouga. Years ago when that young man took advantage… It hurt me to see you hurt, and I couldn't let that happen again. So, let me tell you, he's no Kouga."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing—her mother had been on her side all along. "But how…"

"How did we know you two were seeing each other? You weren't exactly sneaky," her grandfather chuckled softly.

The heiress wiped her eyes, still not understanding. They had never seen her and him together, had they?

"Well, for one, we could smell his cologne on your laundry whenever we did it. There would be small dirt tracks near the door or window and footprints outside that didn't belong to any of us," her mother stated matter-of-factly, with a small, understanding smile.

"Then one night we went to check on you and— Thank goodness you didn't notice us, but we saw the two of you sleep in your bed and left right away. That's when it all made sense," her grandfather continued.

"What makes sense?" Kagome asked, the tears having slowed.

"Why you've been so happy and have all of a sudden _really_ been pushing us to make even better conditions for the workers," he replied. "Besides, how did you think I knew you were in love? It wasn't _just_ my intuition."

Kagome looked down at the tiled floor, hating herself for what she had said to her mother, the things she had thought and accused her of. "I'm sorry, Mom… I was stupid to think you'd do something like that to hurt me. I…" she began, but choked off her words, unable to form them.

She felt her mother and grandfather both hug her. "It's okay, Kagome. You were hurt and confused…but never, ever talk to me that way again."

The heiress nodded. "I promise…" she said, trailing off, looking away from them.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her mother asked, concerned over the look that was on Kagome's face.

"Everything. I messed up bad…" she mumbled.

"We forgive you, don't worry," her grandfather said, patting her shoulder as they let her out of the hug.

"No… Not that. With Inuyasha. I didn't tell him the truth about how I felt, and now I fear that we won't ever really be together," the young brunette said, feeling a lump in her throat begin to rise.

"Then there's only one thing for you to do. Go upstairs, wash your face, and get rid of those puffy eyes, then go out there with the workers and tell him how you really feel," her mother said, smiling.

Kagome looked at them both, unsure, and feeling scared inside.

"Don't miss your chance, Kagome. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do," her grandfather said, turning her around and giving her a gentle nudge.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Thank you," she said, looking over her shoulder at them, managing a smile, then hurried upstairs.

—_xxxxx_—

Inuyasha placed two large crates of grapefruit onto the truck and hopped out of the way. It was quiet except for a few workers who were leaning against their trucks, talking idly.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked him, nudging him with his elbow since his hands were occupied with a crate.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha grumbled, picking up more boxes and walking with his best friend back to the same vehicle he had just left.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's a nice day out: birds are chirping, the sun is shining—"

"You're being way to optimistic," Inuyasha replied quickly, cutting off his friend in an upbeat voice.

Miroku rolled his eyes and laughed once. "Sorry then. I'm just trying to get you to realize that if you keep looking down, people are going to wonder why. Get it?" The indigo-eyed worker placed his boxes down on the truck and stepped aside for Inuyasha to do the same.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care if they wonder why, though, 'cause it's not like any of them are going to ask," the taupe-eyed other stated, hopping off the back of the truck, closing it, and giving the driver the signal that it was full.

Miroku fanned away the dust that was flung into the air in front of them because of the truck pulling off. "Still…don't let it distract you," he tried to reason.

"It's harder than you might think. All I seem to be able to think about is her and the way I talked to her. I hardly even remember what I said," Inuyasha sighed.

"It couldn't have been that bad. She seemed more upset at herself rather than at you," Miroku tried to reassure.

"I guess…but still. The look on her face—I remember that clearly—after I said I needed time to think, or something like that. I don't even know," the chrome-eyed worker said, running his hands through his hair. "It went from good to bad…"

Miroku looked past Inuyasha and smiled. "I think it's going to go back to good…"

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha said, looking at his friend before turning, following his gaze. His eyes widened, seeing Kagome running over towards them all.

"Kagome…" he huffed under his breath. His heart swelled with hope.

She stopped a few feet away from him, catching her breath, though unable to regain control of her heart rate. It was going to be now or never.

"Inuyasha…" she began, ignoring the quizzical expressions on the other laborers' faces. "I…I want you to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," she trailed off.

He was unable to think, staring at her in awe that she had actually run over to where everyone was present. Even Miroku was dumbfounded, not knowing how to react.

"At first…this thing between us, I didn't want it to be anything more than physical. But now I want so much more and I…"

She was unable to get all her words out, feeling her emotions swell inside her. Kagome was unable to fight back the lump in her throat, and her voice broke as a few tears fell from her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and looked at him, trying to gather her thoughts once more.

"It's okay. I forgive you, if you'll forgive me," he said, not caring who saw, stepping towards his lover and drawing her into a hug.

"I didn't have a reason to be angry at you." Her glassy, dark brown eyes looked up at him, and her hands moved up into his hair. They each heard multiple gasps, murmurs, and even a crate of grapefruit drop and crack on the ground.

"What…" Inuyasha began but his sentence was cut off.

Kagome placed her lips against his, closing her eyes and feeling a knot twist in her stomach. Her heart fluttered when she felt him relax and immediately begin to kiss her back. Their lips matched perfectly, and his arms tightened around her more, pulling her as close as he could get her.

His eyes were closed, his lips moving against hers in unison. The sweet smell of her perfume, the taste of her lips, everything—it was all as flawless as he had imagined.

She pulled back, letting out a shaky breath and looking at him. "I love you, Inuyasha…" She smiled, feeling the uneasy knot leave as the words flowed.

He felt the wind leave his chest and was unable to hold back a large smile. "I love you, too."

His lips pressed against hers once more, each feeling an even stronger connection than before.

Kagome placed one last chaste kiss on his lips before untwining herself from his arms and looking over her shoulder, back towards her house where her mother and grandfather were waiting near their car.

The two gestured for her to come over, and the heiress nodded once. "Uhm, I think I have to go… I'll be signing agreements and having the orchards handed over to me after this afternoon," she said with a smile, turning back towards her lover.

"Alright. I hope it all goes by fast and you won't be overwhelmed," Inuyasha replied.

"It'll be fine," she started, lowering her voice to just a whisper so only the two of them could hear her words. "Be in my room tonight; we should be back by seven."

"Will do," the grey-eyed worker said, smirking and letting Kagome pull away from him for a second before drawing her back and placing several small kisses on her lips. He then let her go for real, watching her walk off with a smile and light blush.

As Inuyasha turned back towards his coworkers, he faced a crowd of wide-eyes, open mouths, and confusion.

"Well, damn…" one voice said, breaking the silence.

"You better not be getting some raise because you're with the heiress," another grumbled.

"Oh, he's getting a raise alright," a third voice spoke up, creating a few obnoxious laughs from a few laborers.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, pushed past them, and continued working without another word, ignoring questions and the angry, jealousy-filled grumbles.

There would undoubtedly be rumors, but he couldn't have cared less. They could talk and gossip all they pleased, but that didn't change the fact that Kagome had finally kissed him and said she loved him. The words that he had longed to hear for months and the feeling of her lips pressed to his that he had longed for since day one had all finally happened.

"Well now, Casanova, look at you. Congrats. You got the girl, made even more enemies, and are as happy as can be," Miroku said, not questioning his friend about the words that were exchanged between the lovers.

"I don't care about them. They can eat a pile of crap for all I care… But thank you. For helping me even when I thought it was useless and keeping me grounded and in check," the dark-taupe eyed male said, grabbing a few crates of the large, round fruit.

"Hey, what are friends for?" the other responded, smirking and grabbing two boxes of grapefruit, following behind his friend to the next truck that was to be loaded.

—_xxxxx_—

Kagome walked into her room, and furrowed her brows. She sighed, not seeing her lover, and tossed off her shoes and pulled off her shirt.

"Where is he?" she wondered aloud, walking towards her bed.

She heard her bathroom door open and watched as Inuyasha stepped out with billows of steam rolling out behind him. "Hey… Sorry I couldn't shower at the worker house. Miroku was hogging it," he said with a small grin.

"That's fine," Kagome said walking over and hugging him, tipping her head up and letting him kiss her. The more it happened, the more natural it felt, though it didn't stop a warm feeling from flowing through her.

Her fingers traveled down over his bare chest, feeling every muscle of his abdomen. "My mom wanted to know if you still wanted to be a worker…" she whispered quietly, tipping her head to the side, giving him access to her warm flesh.

"That's the job I signed up for. The only thing that's changing is our relationship." Inuyasha lightly nipped at her skin, kissing it between the love bites.

Kagome shivered, and her fingers splayed out against his body, rubbing down towards his hips, which were covered by his boxers. Her breath hitched upon feeling a few drips of the now cold water from his hair touch her neck.

"Not yet." He smirked, moving her hands away from him and turning her around so her back was pressed against the wall of her bedroom, pinning her arms over her head.

"Alright then. I'll let her know in the morning." Kagome smirked, feeling an ache appear in her core.

Inuyasha moved his free hand over her rib cage, down over the flat planes of her stomach and back up. His hand moved along the curve of her side, cupping the side of her sensitive breasts. His smirk grew bigger as he looked into her eyes and, within a flash, had unsnapped her bra.

Kagome gasped as his lips moved onto hers, his tongue taking advantage of her parted lips and slipping inside. His appendage twisted with her own, and he let out a low sound, a near growl, lust heavy and apparent in his voice. "I want the bra off."

She felt Inuyasha release her wrists just long enough for her to toss off the said item before pinning them right back to where they were.

His thumbs rubbed over her perked nipples, his movements light and delicate. The tantalizing touches were driving her insane, causing her to ache more. "Yasha…" she moaned, trying to arch her back against his fingers.

"Ah-ah…" he whispered against her lips. "You're going to have to wait." His hand slid down, teasing her with gentle touches until he reached her shorts, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. His head tipped down and took her nipple into his mouth.

Inuyasha pushed her shorts off of her hips and let them fall to the floor, his tongue lapping against her sensitive bud, lightly grazing his teeth over it.

Kagome let out a moan, looking down at her lover with half-lidded eyes. She stepped out of her clothing and rocked her hips, hoping that he'd pick up on how badly she wanted him in that moment.

He got the hint and carefully slid his fingers into her panties, curving around under her and stroking along her lower lips. The front of his boxers began to tent more from the feel of her arousal against his fingers. "Fuck…" he groaned, releasing her nipple and kissing his way down until his knees touched her floor.

Kagome's hands, now free, grabbed onto his shoulders, and she watched as his calloused palm moved along her smooth thigh, his fingers hooking in her panties before he tugged them down.

Before she could fully step out of them, his mouth was against her core, lapping at the lower lips. Her head fell back against the wall, and she let out a soft moan, trying to suppress the whimpers of pleasure so her guardians wouldn't hear.

His hands moved along her legs, pulling her closer to him as his tongue continued to stroke along the inside of her lower lips until reaching her clit, circling it and swiping across it swiftly, causing her legs to give in slightly from the unexpected contact.

Her fingers moved up into his hair, twisting in the thick tresses as her hips rocked against his lips. "It feels so good…" Kagome moaned out, closing her eyes, her lips parted as she panted out.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone from her core, and he stood, pulling her close to him.

The young brunette looked at her lover in confusion, her eyes filled with lust, wanting more. "That's it?" she teased as the curve of her palm met with his throbbing cock that was being semi-constricted inside of his boxers, begging for release.

"Not even close," he groaned lowly with a mischievous grin.

Kagome licked her lips and glanced down, smirking back. She kissed his chest lightly, flicking her tongue over his taut muscles.

She tugged at the sides of his boxers, pulling them down and letting them fall. Her fingers trailed up the sides of his length, drawing soft moans from his lips.

Kagome slowly made her way down, nipping at his abs, leaving small love bites in her wake. Her tongue dipped into his belly button and continued to travel down. She purposefully avoided his cock, moving around to the inside of his thigh, flicking her tongue against the sensitive skin there.

One of her hands moved up towards his length, her fingers curling around his smooth shaft. Her other hand moving along her own body, reaching under her body and slipping a finger inside of herself.

Inuyasha's large, strong hands moved into Kagome's long, wavy, auburn locks as he waited for the warm feeling of her tongue and lips to touch his cock. He resisted the urge to shift his hips and press against her lips, trying to be patient.

Her tongue lapped against the side of his throbbing length until she reached its tip. Taking the head into her mouth, the wet appendage rolled teasingly against the underside, causing his hips to buck in response. The brunette swiped her tongue over the head, lapping away the bit of sweet precum that had risen.

Kagome moaned softly, taking more of Inuyasha's cock into her mouth, glancing up at him and smirking slightly. Her hand stroked along as her head bobbed, her eyes closed, and she moved closer to him. More of his cock slid into her mouth, prodding against the back of her throat as his hips began to rock against her.

Inuyasha let out a low growl, feeling Kagome's sweet lips move along his entire length as her hand moved out of the way. "Ah," he groaned out, looking down at her just in time to catch her lustful gaze. The look in her eyes burned deep into his own, and his grey orbs became filled with a feral want.

Her eyes closed, and she relaxed her jaw further, letting Inuyasha guide her head up and down on his cock. She took his member as far as she could into her mouth, moaning with every other thrust as her fingers matched his pace against herself.

Kagome pulled off of his shaft and slowly ran her tongue from its base, along the underside, flicking the appendage playfully against the head. She stood slowly, kissing against Inuyasha's tanned abs and chest, her tongue trailing over one his nipples before reaching his collar bone.

Before she could make another move, Kagome found her back pressed against her cool wall, causing it to arch and her to gasp. Her fingers twisted in Inuyasha's onyx locks as she rocked herself against his pelvis, feeling his cock slide against her clit.

They both moaned in unison, and Inuyasha grinned mischievously, shifting his hips and pressing the blunt head of his length against her slick entrance.

Kagome kissed his lips, gasping and panting. "Please…" she quietly pleaded, attempting to rock herself down onto his cock. Her hips were held firmly in place by Inuyasha's strong hands, and he nipped at her lips lightly.

"How much do you want it?" he asked in a husky tone.

His dominant nature slipped out again and was turning Kagome on more and more with each passing second. "Bad. Please, Yasha," she groaned, kissing him again, slipping her tongue between his lips and twining her appendage with his own.

Inuyasha kissed her back just as deeply and thrust inside of her at the same moment. Her head fell back in response, and her legs wrapped around his waist even tighter, her arms draped over his shoulders, fingers knotted in his tresses.

"You feel so amazing," Inuyasha groaned against his lover's neck, nipping at her skin as she tightened herself around his girth even more.

Kagome shut her eyes and drew her lower lip into her mouth, trying her best to keep up with his quickening pace inside of her. She groaned, feeling the entirety of his length slide in her to the hilt and nearly all the way out.

"Harder," she demanded, finding the request quickly met. As his thrusts hastened, Kagome felt a smile creep onto her lips before her mouth fell open and let out a long moan.

"I love…you, Yasha," she panted harshly, her hands sliding from his hair and moved to the sides of his face, pulling it back and crashing her lips upon his passionately.

"I love you, too," he moaned back, pulling her off of the wall, stopping his thrusts.

Kagome's eyes remained closed, though she knew he was moving them. She felt him sit and her skin come into contact with her sheets as he laid down.

Inuyasha stared up at the vixen on top of him, smirking as her delicate hands braced themselves on his chest and she began rocking herself with his help. His eyes roamed down her bouncing breasts in-between their meeting bodies, staring at the arousing site before him.

His taupe eyes widened as he watched his throbbing cock slip in and out of her tight passage.

"Inu…" she started, closing her eyes, her fingernails raking down over his chest and his abs.

He heard her pants grow ragged and shallow, one of his hand reached up and carefully grasped her breast. Inuyasha moved his thumb over her sensitive nipple, his other hand helping her to ride him harder and take him as deeply inside of her as possible.

"Ah!" she cried out, her inner walls clamping down tightly around his shaft. Kagome felt herself reach the edge, but couldn't quite reach it. Her eyes gazed down at him as she slowly lowered herself and kissed him deeply.

A spark lit inside of her immediately, and she felt her heart flutter as it had just when she had first kissed him. The kiss pushed her over the edge, her lips parted further as a moan of pleasure and bliss attempted to escape, though it was muffled by Inuyasha's lips.

She lifted herself up again, riding out her climax, her arousal slicking his cock further and helping him to thrust even faster.

Inuyasha sat up and continued to rock himself, kissing her neck gently. His warm pants against her flesh caused Kagome to shiver and rock against him faster.

Her body was engulfed in ecstasy, feeling near the edge again immediately after her first climax. Her sensitive clit rubbed against him, and she let out a soft cry as the head of his cock brushed past her g-spot, sending her hurdling even closer to another orgasm.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on her back, his hands firmly placed on her hips. His thrusts as deep and fast as he could go, his muscles flexed with every movement, and his breathing began to grow out of rhythm.

His eyes traveled over her body: her face, which was overcome with pleasure; her breasts that rocked with their every thrust; and her midsection, which rose as she arched up off of the bed.

He smirked, loving every bit of her and happy that she was finally fully his. He leaned over her writhing body, keeping his thrusts constant as his release built itself up. Kissing over her chest and her collar bone, he eventually made his way up the slope of her neck, along her jaw, and to her lips, pressing their mouths together in a fiery kiss.

As the tips of their tongues touched, they each met their climaxes in unison. Kagome wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss as she let out a long keen. His hips pressed themselves against hers firmly as his seed shot into her.

A quiet groan came from his throat as they separated. His hips and hers eventually slowed down as they each successfully rode out their orgasms.

Inuyasha and Kagome laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, panting heavily and exchanging brief, chaste kisses.

Soon he pulled away from her body and rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling before his breathing returned to normal. Kagome smiled and turned, placing her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She then realized that their hearts were beating together as one.

She drew her lower lip into her mouth again, feeling as if she was about to cry, but this time out of happiness. With him, she finally felt complete.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and kissed her forehead, pulling a cool sheet over their bodies. "That was amazing, love." He grinned.

"It was," she laughed, kissing his chest. "Hmm…"

"What?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking… Pretty soon it'll be a year for us, huh?" she questioned, though it came out as more of a statement.

"Yeah…" He smiled halfway, unsure where she was heading.

"Hm. Sounds like a good time then."

"For?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well…I'm the owner of the orchards now…and spring is right around the corner. It'd be a good time to start planning." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm still lost." He laughed once, kissing her forehead again.

"A wedding… It's like you said: every heiress could use a husband. Since I'm not an heiress anymore, I'm sort of overdue," Kagome said, staring into his eyes, feeling her heart speed with every word as she managed to get them out.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and he could have sworn his heart stopped in that very moment. His breath caught in his throat, caught off-guard. "Does this mean you're accepting?"

Kagome nodded and tipped her head, kissing him deeply. "If we start planning then, Sango and Souta will be back in time for the wedding during their spring breaks."

"Okay." He grinned, unable to say anything else. He kissed her again, his tongue lightly running along her lower lip before he pulled back. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." She smirked back.

"So…after the wedding, when do you think there will be a little fruit in the basket?" he joked.

She laughed and shifted, laying on top of him, kissing him again. "We'll see. For now, though, one step at a time. Besides, the fun of that is _trying_."

Inuyasha shared her laugh, returning her kisses, and slowly letting his hands roam along her sides.

Needless to say, trying is the best part.

* * *

**And that does it for the twentieth and final chapter of Fruit Basket ^_^ I hope it wasn't to sappy or just blegh…Especially the ending.**

**Thank you Purduepup for being the beta-reader for the story, I suggest that you all go and look at her fics. **

**Like I said before, it's hard to imagine that this story has been going on for like what…5 months? Something like that lol. Well anyway, keep an eye out for more fics to come. ;) Thank you all for reading! And thank you all for the kind support with my computer issue.**


End file.
